<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Are Family by Klainelover1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692834">We Are Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainelover1997/pseuds/Klainelover1997'>Klainelover1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Are Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainelover1997/pseuds/Klainelover1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt begins to wonder about Blaine's family. When he asks, Blaine just ignores him and changes the subject. Kurt begins to wonder what Blaine has to hide. When he goes to Blaine's house he doesn't expect to find him living with a foster family with four other children in the house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Are Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9 years ago…</p><p>"Dad! Please stop!" thirteen year old, Cooper yelled as he tried to block the blows from his father's enormous fists. His father, once again, was drunk and in one of his rages. Blaine, his seven year old brother sat in the corner curled up in a ball. Their mother stood in the kitchen trying to ignore it all. She was a selfish bitch. She would rather save herself than help her own children. "Dad! I don't even know what I did!" Cooper yelled back. Then again, why even bother trying? He never did anything; but that never stopped his father</p><p>"You're such a little brat!" His father slurred as he threw another punch that Cooper dodged.</p><p>"And you're an abusive, drunken, piece of shit that I have to deal with as a father!" Cooper yelled as he threw punch right back at his father. The punch hit their father in the nose and Blaine, even from the corner, could see his father's anger rippling out of him. Their father grabbed onto Cooper's fist and then backhanded him with all his might which sent Cooper flying backward onto the floor. His was nose bleeding and he was unconscious. Blaine was so scared, but he hurried over to his brother to see if he was okay.</p><p>"Coop, wake up." Blaine said quietly, his voice choked with tears</p><p>"Don't touch him!" Blaine's father yelled as he charged at Blaine.</p><p>"Please Daddy, don't hurt him anymore. He didn't mean what he said." Blaine whimpered in fear of being hurt himself.</p><p>"What did you say?" His father screamed.</p><p>"Nothing daddy, I mean sir...I didn't say anything." Blaine said in a panic. Blaine's father reached down and lifted him up by the collar. It was hard for Blaine to breathe because his father's massive fists were enclosing on his throat.</p><p>"Don't you ever talk back to me! I am in charge! Not you! Got that!" His father bellowed. Blaine couldn't speak so he tried to nod to show his father that he understood and that he was going to be good. His father kept screaming and Blaine could barely breathe. He started seeing red and blue lights outside the window and thought that he was hallucinating from the lack of oxygen. But, he wasn't…</p><p>Suddenly there was a loud noise that echoed through the whole house as the front door was broke down and three police officers with guns fully loaded charged in. "Nicholas Anderson, you are under arrest for child abuse of two minors. I need you to put the child down and then raise you hands above your head." The one police office yelled. Blaine's father growled and then dropped Blaine from his hold into the air and he went plummeting to the ground as he gasped for air. Then the police officers attacked, they tackled Blaine's father to the ground and got him in handcuffs. Their mother finally decided to take action, but it wasn't for Blaine or Cooper.</p><p>"What are you doing to my husband?" She screamed.</p><p>"Ma'am your husband was abusing your children and you did nothing to help them. You are being arrested as well." The police officer who wasn't struggling to get Blaine's massive father to the police car said. The police officer walked forward and brought his mother's hands behind her back and handcuffed her.</p><p>"I didn't do anything!" She persisted.</p><p>"That's the point." The police officer said as he escorted her out to the other police car. Blaine sat gasping on the ground by Cooper's unconscious body as the police officers left. He looked around and no one was left. He was only seven. He had never even been home alone before. Then, a short woman with blonde hair and a friendly face walked in through the door and over to him. She sat on the floor in front of him and smiled.</p><p>"Hi honey, can you tell me your name?" She asked.</p><p>"B-Blaine" he cried.</p><p>"Hi Blaine, My name is Julie Evans and I'm a social worker. I'm going to help you and your brother. You can trust me." She said as she held out her hand. Blaine looked at it hesitantly and then placed his tiny hand into her palm. She took it and helped him stand up. Paramedics rushed in from outside and lifted Cooper onto a stretcher to take him to the hospital to fix his nose and make sure he didn't have anything else wrong with him. Julie put Blaine into a separate car and took him to a strange house, his first of fifteen foster homes to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine took a deep breathe as he began to walk down the hallway of Mckinley High School the day before his first official day as a student there. It felt weird to be out of the familiar and comforting Dalton uniform. Now, he was was wearing a black polo, a pair of tight red pants with a white belt and a set of black dockers. His black, white, and red bowtie brought the whole outfit together and a pair of yellow sunglasses stayed hooked onto his belt. He saw Kurt at his locker using his hairspray to perfect his immaculate hairstyle and walked down to meet him while nervously straightening his bowtie.</p><p>"Hey you,' he said in a cocky and flirtatious voice that pulled Kurt away from the contents of his locker and made him look at his boyfriend.</p><p>"Well, aren't you a sight for these sore eyes." Kurt replied as he closed his locker door.</p><p>"Bad day?" Blaine asked as he placed his land onto the lockers and leaned against them.</p><p>"Bad week, more like it," Kurt said with a loud sigh as he turned away from Blaine to walk down the hallway. He fumbled through his bag searching for something when a thought occurred to him. "Wait, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked. "Shouldn't you be at a Warbler practice- you know- putting the fine tuning touches on a new Katy Perry show stopper?" he asked. Blaine laughed to himself. He couldn't believe his boyfriend hadn't noticed.</p><p>"Okay, for someone who loves clothes so much, I can't believe you haven't noticed that I'm not in my Warbler outfit!" Blaine said with a huge smile as he pointed to his outfit in exasperation.</p><p>"Wait, wait," Kurt stuttered with a large smile on his face as he held up his finger in disbelief. Blaine gave him a huge reassuring smile that told Kurt that his assumptions were true.</p><p>"Ohh!" Kurt cried as he practically jumped into Blaine's arms to give him a hug before breaking away quickly. "Wait, wait, you didn't do this for me did you? Because if you did this for me it would be really romantic for one, but it could lead to resentment, which can lead to anger, that can lead to a horrible, horrible, nasty break up, like you know on the Bachelorette, we watched it…" Kurt rambled.</p><p>"Hey, hey," Blaine said in an attempt to silence his boyfriend. " I came here for me- because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love." Kurt smiled back at Blaine. Blaine just wished that was the only reason why he had transferred to Mckinley. Yes, he loved Kurt and wanted to be with him more than anything, but it was more about the money. Blaine's foster parents, Kim and Tom, could no longer afford to pay Dalton's pricey tuition. Kim had lost her job as a nurse at the hospital and a bully-free zero tolerance policy wasn't cheap, so with four other kids in the house, they just couldn't afford it. So, Blaine was determined to make the most of his experience at Mckinley. He had Kurt and the New Directions seemed great. He was sure that he would enjoy being at Mckinley just as much as he had enjoyed Dalton.</p><p>"Well, I guess we'll just have to find a way to ease you into the New Directions now, huh" Kurt replied with an easy going shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>"I already have that figured out." Blaine said with a wink. He took Kurt's hand and lead him out to the courtyard where he had performed a rendition of "Somewhere Only We Know" to say goodbye to Kurt just last year. It felt right that this was where he chose to introduce himself again. The drums and the band started to play the opening notes to "It's Not Unusual" as Blaine began to dance. Kurt looked back at him with this look of complete awe and laughed as Rachel ran to his side. Blaine took off in the other direction and slid down the long handrail on the stairs. The other students in the courtyard looked around with confused looks upon their faces. Especially Finn, who seemed to want to say, "What the hell does this guy think he's doing?", but Blaine didn't notice. He was too into the music. He started to sing and was soon joined by the cheerios, which he hadn't planned, but whatever. He smiled at Kurt and took of his yellow sunglasses and threw them over to him. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder as a pretty Latina girl came up next to him. Her name was Santana...if he remembered correctly. She danced next to him as he sang and distracted him enough that the rest of the cheerios could douse the glee club's purple piano with oil. Blaine danced with Kurt as the song ended and the band finished. Then, with one quick spark from a cigarette from some girl who looked a lot like a skank, the purple piano burst into flames. Everyone, along with Blaine who was out of breath from his performance, was left in the courtyard to stare at the burning instrument. That was not something that Blaine had planned.</p><p>A few people were smart enough to grab the fire extinguisher and put out the burning piano. "Well, that was something?" Kurt laughed.</p><p>"I didn't plan that ending." Blaine confessed. Kurt giggled and grabbed onto Blaine's hand.</p><p>"We should get out of here before Figgins or Mr. Shue finds out about the piano. Let's go to the Lima Bean. I'm buying." Kurt said. Blaine nodded and followed Kurt over to their cars. They got in and drove to the popular coffee shop in Lima. Kurt ordered for Blaine and brought his coffee over to him where Blaine sat at the table that he had managed to snag for them.</p><p>"So, I'm really glad that you transferred." Kurt said as he sat down in the chair opposite of Blaine.</p><p>"Me too. I think I'm really going to like Mckinley." Blaine told him.</p><p>"What does your family think about it? I know Westerville is about two hours away from Lima. That's got to be a long drive for you." Kurt said.</p><p>"Their okay with it." Blaine said hesitantly. He had never told Kurt that his foster family actually lived just outside Lima all along. He didn't feel a need to break Kurt's image of that perfectly put together boy that he met at Dalton. He assumed that Kurt thought he was rich and for now that was a good cover up story. He wasn't ready to tell Kurt about his startling past just yet. "I'm just glad that I get to be with you everyday." Blaine replied changing the subject. Kurt made an awe sound and grabbed onto Blaine's hand from across the table.</p><p>"Me too." he said. Blaine looked at his watch.</p><p>"I should really get going." he confessed. "You know, long drive and everything."</p><p>"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt said. "I love you."<br/>"I love you too." Blaine replied as he stood up from his chair and picked up his coffee cup to walk out to his car. Blaine really didn't need to be home. He just felt uncomfortable with Kurt asking about his family. One day he would tell him the truth, but that day wasn't today.</p><p>The next day, Blaine drove over to Mckinley for his first official day of school. He parked in a spot and picked his bag up from the passenger seat before locking the car. He walked into the school and picked up his schedule from the main office. He had made sure to sign up for glee club, which surprisingly at Mckinley was a class. He walked to Mr. Shue's office and knocked on the door because class hadn't started yet; despite the amount of people already in the choir room. "Hi Mr Schuester, I'm Blaine Anderson." he said.</p><p>"Blaine! It's nice to meet you." Mr. Shue said as he extended a friendly hand for Blaine to shake. "Well, I know that you know some of the glee club, but we might as well formally introduce you to everyone." Mr Shue said as he placed a hand onto Blaine's back and led him into the choir room. Blaine looked around in awe at the choir room. Mckinley's choir room was so much better than Dalton's, considering Dalton's was just an extra room that they happened to have. There were music posters everywhere and instruments that made Blaine very excited to be part of the New Directions. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for glee club's newest member, Blaine Anderson." Mr Shue said.</p><p>"Thanks so much everyone. I'm so thrilled to be here. It's going to be a great year.I can feel it. We're all going to go to Nationals." He said in excitement which earned him a pretty unenthusiastic round of applause.</p><p>"It there a problem guys?" Mr. Shue asked, obviously surprised at his club's lack of acceptance for their new member.</p><p>"I just want Blaine to know that we're not the Warblers." Finn said as Blaine went to take a seat next to Kurt. "You know, we're not into the bells and whistles, or-or the ball hogging." Finn added. That struck Blaine as something pretty rude to say. He hadn't even done anything to Finn.</p><p>"I'm-I'm sorry." Blaine replied. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked directed to Finn.</p><p>"Well yeah," Finn immediately responded. "You set a bonfire in our courtyard." Blaine was shocked. He hadn't planned or been the one to actually do that.</p><p>"Actually doorknob, that was an act of political protest." Santana said jumping in. Blaine let out a sigh of relief. At least Finn knew that it wasn't his fault and wouldn't be mad at him anymore...he hoped anyway.</p><p>"Which leads me to the next order of business," Mr Shue began. "Santana, you need to leave. It was you and the cheerios that set fire to our piano. How could you do that?" he asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Mr Shue- Sue made me." Santana retorted.</p><p>Brittany didn't do it." Mr Shue countered.</p><p>"Well yeah, I was gonna help, but I'm a water sign so…" Brittany said and trailed off. Blaine had the feeling that this girl was not the brightest person in the world.</p><p>"You're banned from Glee. Don't come back unless you can be as loyal to this club as the rest of the people in this room." Mr Shue told her while motioning to the doorway.</p><p>"You know what?" Santana said as she stood up from her chair. "I could use a break." she added before storming out of the room. That was not how Blaine thought his first glee club rehearsal to go. He had never planned to get someone in trouble for his performance. The rest of the class was spent rehearsing a new number that Rachel had suggested. It was different from the way the Warblers had done it, a little chaotic, but not bad. When the bell rang for the class to be over, Blaine and Kurt walked out of the choir room and into the hallway together.</p><p>"Want to hangout after school today?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"Sorry, I can't." Blaine apologized. "I just want to focus on school today. You know, get settled in and everything. Tomorrow?" he offered.</p><p>"Sure." Kurt agreed. "I'll text you later." he said before disappearing down the hallway to his next class. The rest of Blaine's day went pretty well. The classes, from what Blaine could tell, were way easier than the ones he had at Dalton. After the last bell rang, Blaine walked out to his car and drove home to his house just outside of Lima, not the fake house in Westerville like everyone believed.</p><p>When he opened the door, he heard, "Blaine!" and was met with an arm full of his nine year old foster sister Annie." "I missed you." She said as he lifted her up and settled her on his hip.</p><p>"I missed you too." He told her.</p><p>"How did your day go?" Kimberly, his foster mother asked.</p><p>"It went really good. I joined glee club today." Blaine told her.</p><p>"That's great." She said with a smile as she lifted an applesauce covered Sami out of her high chair. "Can you hold her for a minute?" Kim asked.</p><p>"Sure." Blaine replied as he set Annie on the ground and walked over to his two year old foster sister, Sami. The little girl smiled as Blaine took her in his arms and Kim wiped away the applesauce from her face.</p><p>"How was your first day?" he asked Charlie, his fifteen year old foster sister.</p><p>"It was school." She replied dryly as she lit her cigarette.</p><p>"Put that out now Charlotte." Kim yelled. "If you insist on smoking those things, I said to take them outside."</p><p>"Fine and I swear, if you call me Charlotte one more time" Charlie threatened.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Kim apologized. "Charlie, take your cigarette outside." Kim had learned not to fight with her anymore. Charlie was a girl who didn't listen to anyone and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Kim finished wiping Sami's face free from it's applesauce coating and Blaine handed her back over. He took that moment to go over and say hello to his only foster brother, Lucas who happened to be Annie's twin. He was sitting in the big armchair in the corner of the room reading a book. Blaine went over and tapped his shoulder to pull him from his focus.</p><p>"Hey, how are you," Blaine signed to him.</p><p>"Good" Lucas signed back to him before returning to his book to read some more. Blaine laughed. Despite being deaf, Lucas was a pretty normal boy. He loved to read and play with Blaine, whom he idolized, whenever he could.</p><p>"Where's Tom?" Blaine asked Kim.</p><p>"At work." She replied. "You know him." she said with a shrug of her shoulders. Blaine nodded and headed up to his room to work on his homework. Luckily for him, he got his own room. His other siblings weren't so lucky. Annie, Lucas, and Sami all shared a room and Charlie was forced to sleep in a room that was so small it was almost the size of a closet. She didn't mind though. She was hardly ever home to actually care. Blaine set his bag on his bed and grabbed the only picture he had left to remember his old family. It was a picture of him and his brother, Cooper sitting in the front lawn eating ice cream. Blaine had been separated from his brother ever since the night he was put into foster care and he missed Cooper everyday. But, for now this was his life and it was pretty damn good. The other foster homes had been so much worse. Kim and Tom were a loving couple and all of his foster siblings were nice. Blaine guessed that the fifteenth try must be the lucky one when it comes to the foster system.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Blaine's first week, he had settled into the rhythm of Mckinley. He loved being in New Directions. It was nice not being the lead soloist. That meant that he could just focus on having fun with Kurt instead of carrying the whole group on his back. However, he couldn't help but feel like Finn was still mad at him. Everytime Blaine even opened his mouth to suggest something Finn shot a nasty comment his way and he kept saying that "This wasn't Dalton." Blaine was very aware that this wasn't Dalton. Everyone else seemed to like him, or at least tolerate his existence. Blaine just couldn't help but think that everyone was just putting up with him because he was Kurt's boyfriend.</p><p>As he walked down the hallway towards his locker before Booty Camp, the new dancing seminar that Mike and Mr. Shue were running, he noticed a flyer on the bulletin board. It was a flyer for auditions for Mckinley's production of "West Side Story" which Artie, Coach Beiste, and Miss Pillsbury were directing. Blaine considered auditioning. He loved the play and he could use it as an opportunity to get closer to the rest of the New Directions. It was settled. Blaine Anderson was auditioning for West Side Story. He walked down the rest of the hallway and into the choir room where Kurt, Finn, Puck, and Mercedes were waiting with Mr. Shue and MIke. Booty Camp wasn't for the whole glee club. It was only for those who really needed the help dancing. Honestly, Blaine was a pretty good dancer, but the Warblers were well known for their dance skills and Blaine didn't want to come off as cocky, so he asked Mr. Shue if he could join as well.</p><p>"Listen Mr Shue, I'm all for participating, but Shane says I'm more of a park and bark and I tend to agree." Mercedes said in attempt to get out of Booty Camp once again.</p><p>"A what and what?" Finn asked, confused like always.</p><p>"A park and bark." Mercedes repeated. "I stand center stage, singing the notes no one else can while all of you dance around me." she clarified.</p><p>"Booty Camp is about all of you dancing, Mercedes" Mr Shue said as he offered her a hand up from the chair she was currently residing in. "...in unison." he added. "I mean, look at Vocal Adrenaline. When they're in sync, as one big terrifying machine, they're unstoppable." Blaine really didn't understand why Mr. Shue was trying to make the New Directions something that they weren't. Each team has its strengths and weakness, Mr. Shue should recognize that. "Mike, do your thing. Let's go." Mr. Shue said with a clap of his hands.</p><p>"The jazz square, the grapevine, the step-touch, the kick ball change and pivot," Mike said. "We perfect these basics...we'll win Nationals." Mike declared before commanding them to begin the grapevine to the right.</p><p>"Keep it going." Mr Shue said in encouragement while Puck simply shouted, "I am in hell." The beat of the music. As they dance Kurt looked over at Blaine and began to talk.</p><p>"I'm going to put my light under a bushel, if only to shine brighter for the auditions." Kurt said happily.</p><p>"I'm still trying to decided between "Maria" and "Something's Coming"" Blaine told Kurt as he continued to grapevine.</p><p>"Those are Tony songs. Are you auditioning for Tony too?" Kurt asked, his voice breaking slightly at the end.</p><p>"Would that be weird?" Blaine asked, clearly afraid of upsetting his boyfriend.</p><p>"No, no, not at all." Kurt said immediately. "You'd be a great Tony… you'd be the perfect Tony in some respects." Kurt added, his voice faltering as he came to that realization. In the background, Mike criticized the others dancing, but Blaine couldn't focus on that. It was clear to him that Kurt definitely didn't want him to be Tony.</p><p>"Well...except I'm a junior. Tony's the lead, which means that a senior should probably play that part." Blaine told Kurt in the hopes of calming him down.</p><p>"Yeah that is usually how it works isn't it." Kurt said, his nervous tendency of dancing with jazz hands flaring.</p><p>"I mean...I'd be fine with Bernardo or Officer Krupke as long as it was opposite your Tony." Blaine told him.</p><p>"Aww." Kurt cooed as his jazz hands got stronger.</p><p>"Kurt, jazz hands!" Mr. Shue yelled.</p><p>"Fine!" Kurt yelled back as he threw his hands down in exasperation. Soon after, the bell rang for first period to be over. Blaine went through his classes for the day and soon school was over and it was time for the West Side Story Auditions. Kurt's audition was before Blaine's. He sang "I'm the Greatest Star" and it was amazing. He was flipping all over this giant metal scaffolding and twirling these mini swords. Kurt really lit up on stage and Blaine was sure that he had the part of Tony in the bag. Kurt finished his audition and then went backstage and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"Good luck." Kurt said. He left backstage and Blaine took a deep breath as Artie called his name. He walked out on stage and said a friendly, "Hi guys."</p><p>"Greetings." Artie replied. "What song will you be singing today?" he asked.</p><p>"Uh...Something's Coming." Blaine replied. Artie nodded and the music began and Blaine took a deep breath before he started to sing. He flew through the words effortlessly and felt even better when he saw that Kurt was up in the balcony watching in support. After finishing the song, he earned a round of applause from Artie, Coach Beiste, and Miss Pillsbury.</p><p>"Woo!" Artie said. "I so want to give you a standing ovation right now." he joked.</p><p>"Thank you." Blaine said softly with a little laugh because he was very out of breath after his performance.</p><p>"Wait-" Artie said holding up a finger. "On your audition form, you said you were only interested in the role of Bernardo…" Artie asked.</p><p>" Uh yeah-or Officer Krupke." Blaine added. "Either one is fine." he said quietly.</p><p>"Would you mind reading for Tony?" Artie asked. Blaine didn't know what to do. He looked up to the balcony and saw Kurt's hurt expression. He didn't want to hurt Kurt or disappoint Artie. He struggled with what to say as he bit down on his lip and sighed. He saw Kurt dash from the balcony, but Blaine knew that Kurt would still like him regardless. The New Directions were the ones that needed convincing so Blaine read the script for Tony...and he honestly felt really good about it.</p><p>After the audition, Blaine tried to find Kurt to talk to him, but Kurt was no where to be found. Blaine was forced to wallow in his guilt and go home. When he got there, Kim was just getting dinner on the table.</p><p>'Why are you so late tonight?" she asked. "Dinner's ready!" She yelled before letting Blaine respond. Annie signed to Lucas and then the two of them walked over to the table, while Charlie walked in from the bedroom holding Sami.</p><p>"Here." She said handing Sami to Blaine. "Don't ask me to ever change a diaper again. I almost puked on her." Charlie said directed at Kim. Blaine shrugged his shoulders and looked down at Sami who lit up with a big smile and grabbed onto his nose which made Blaine laugh.<br/>"So, why are you so late?" Kim asked again.</p><p>"Did you finally grow some balls and do some drugs?" Charlie asked before Blaine could say anything.</p><p>"No," Blaine said before putting Sami in her highchair and then taking a seat next to her. "I was auditioning for Mckinley's production of West Side Story."</p><p>"Nerd…" Charlie muttered as she started shoveling her food into her mouth.</p><p>"Stop that." Kim scolded. "I think that's awesome Blaine. How did your audition go?" she asked.</p><p>"It went well. They asked me to read for the lead." Blaine said in a disappointed voice.</p><p>"Why do you sound so upset? The lead role is really good." Kim said.</p><p>"It's just, one of my other friends really wanted the same part." Blaine confessed. He hadn't yet told his foster family about Kurt.</p><p>"Well, if they're a real friend, they'll be happy for you if you get the part." Kim told him. Blaine smiled at his foster mom and continued to eat the meal she had prepared. The rest of the night, while doing his homework, he still couldn't help but feel guilty about auditioning. Blaine wanted nothing more than to make Kurt happy. He couldn't get the look of disappointment on Kurt's face out of his head. Blaine tried to think positively. Maybe he wouldn't get the part and Kurt would. Anything was possible.</p><p>Then next day at school, Blaine tried to avoid Kurt. He figured since Kurt was most likely still mad at him, it may be best to just leave him alone. But, after lunch he was coming down the stairwell by the courtyard when Kurt found hm.</p><p>"Cast list goes up Friday. Are you nervous?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"A little," Blaine admitted. "I'm trying not to think about it."</p><p>"I wouldn't be." Kurt quickly added. "My mole in the casting office says there is only one actor that they are seriously considering for the role of Tony and his initials are BA." Kurt said a smile on his face. Blaine laughed a little bit. It was always like Kurt to be so forgiving, even after he practically stole the part from him. Then Kurt pulled a bouquet of red and yellow roses from behind his back, which left Blaine in complete awe.</p><p>"Kurt, they're beautiful." He said as his cheeks blushed. "But, what are they for?" he asked.</p><p>"You killed your audition Blaine." Kurt told him. "If anyone else got Tony, including me, the wrath of Sondheim would fall upon William Mckinley like a plague of sherbet alli locus." He added with a huge smile. Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's analogy. "These are to celebrate...you" he threw in hesitantly.</p><p>"You always zig when I think you're about to zag and I-I just love that about you." Blaine said fumbling over his words. "Thank you," he added as he lay a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder.</p><p>"Alright." Kurt whispered before turning away and walked down the stairs with Blaine right behind him. "Hey do you want to hang out?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"Ah no, I have a huge project for my history class that's due tomorrow." Blaine threw out there. He felt bad that now they only hung out at Kurt's house. At Dalton, they each had their own dorm rooms to hang out in. So, Blaine felt that it was probably just easier to not hang out with Kurt that day until he finally got enough courage to tell him the truth.</p><p>"Okay," Kurt said in a voice that told Blaine he was disappointed. Blaine gave him a smile as if to say sorry and left to go to the rest of his classes before heading home. Kurt, still, couldn't help but feel like Blaine was hiding something from him. Blaine had always wanted to hang out back at Dalton and now he never did. Kurt realized that he didn't even know where Blaine lived. During glee that day, Kurt snuck into Mr. Shue's office and took a look at the student files on his desk and got Blaine's address. There was something strange though. The address wasn't even in Westerville. In fact, it was just outside of Lima. After glee, Kurt waited about an hour before driving over to Blaine's. He wanted to make sure that Blaine was home at this address if he was going to go.</p><p>When Kurt pulled up to the address, he was shocked. He didn't see the mansion that he had envisioned. He saw a house, that was actually smaller than his own, standing in it's place. Kurt took a deep breath as he walked forward onto the porch. He didn't know if he wanted this to be mistake or the truth. Neither one was better than the other. He knocked on the door until it was opened by a little girl with blonde hair. "Hi, I'm looking for Blaine Anderson, is he here?" Kurt asked. The little girl didn't reply.</p><p>"Blaine!" She yelled up the stairs.</p><p>"Annie, don't yell!" Blaine said as he came down the stairs before stopping when he saw Kurt out on the porch. He got to the bottom step and turned his attention towards Annie. "Annie, go and watch Sami for me okay." he said.</p><p>"Will you give me five dollars if I do?" she asked.</p><p>"No I will not give you five dollars." Blaine said. " Just go an play with her." Annie rolled her eyes before running up the stairs. Then Blaine turned to Kurt. "Kurt, what are you doing here?" he asked.</p><p>"I -I just wanted to talk to you." Kurt stuttered.</p><p>"Can we talk out here?" Blaine said as he shut the door and then took a seat next to Kurt on the step of the porch. There was an awkward silence between them.</p><p>"Why didn't you just tell me you weren't rich?" Kurt asked. "Do you really think I would have cared? I'm not rich." he added.</p><p>"Kurt...you just don't understand." Blaine said with a long sigh at the end.</p><p>"I don't care how much money you have. I love you for you." Kurt said.</p><p>"Kurt! Stop!" Blaine said throwing his hands up in the air. "This isn't really even my house."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "How can this not be your house if you live here?"</p><p>"I-I'm a foster child." Blaine said. "Kim and Tom, my foster parents, own the house."</p><p>"Oh…" Kurt said still very much in shock. "Who was the little girl? Is that their daughter?"</p><p>"That was Annie. She's one of my foster sisters." Blaine said.</p><p>"There are more?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"Yeah, there's five of us. Kim and Tom couldn't have any children of their own so they just fostered kids. I've been here for about two years." Blaine said.</p><p>"Do you want to tell me about them?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"I guess...umm Charlie is fifteen. Her real name's Charlotte, but she threatens to kill people if you use it...just for future reference. She was abandoned by her mom in a park when she was two days old and strung out on crack. She's not in the- the best place right now." Blaine confessed. "But, she's Charlie. We've all gotten used to her. Annie and Lucas are next. They're both nine." Blaine began. "There mom was a single mom who didn't want to deal with a special needs kid- oh Lucas is deaf" Blaine threw in. "So she left Annie and Lucas at some hospital and never came back. Sami is the youngest. She's only two. Her parents were in a car crash last year and died and... I think that's pretty much it." Blaine said. "Now you know everything."</p><p>"What about you?" Kurt asked. "What's your story?" Blaine sighed. He had really been trying to avoid this conversation.</p><p>"Let's just say my dad was a drunken asshole and my mom didn't care enough to help my brother, Cooper or I. They got arrested and I earned myself a one way ticket into the foster system. Before you ask, I don't know where my brother is. We were split up. I guess that's what happens when you get shifted around to fifteen different foster homes."</p><p>"Blaine, I'm so sorry that that happened to you." Kurt said.</p><p>"I understand if you don't want to- date me anymore." Blaine said quietly.</p><p>"Are you crazy?" Kurt exclaimed. "Of course I still want to date you. Why wouldn't I?"</p><p>"Well...because of everything I just told you." Blaine muttered.</p><p>"Blaine, I really don't care. I would like to meet you foster family though." Kurt admitted.</p><p>"Really?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled. Blaine took his hand and went inside to where his family was.</p><p>"Guys, I want to introduce you to someone very special. This is Kurt, my boyfriend." Blaine said. Kurt waved and got smiles from all of Blaine's family, except for Charlie,who tuned out the whole conversation by blasting music into her ears.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you honey." Kim said as she hugged Kurt.</p><p>"That's Annie and Charlie." Blaine said motioning to the couch. "Oh, and that's Lucas." Blaine said as he pointed to the recliner which always seemed to hold his foster brother and a book. Then he felt a little tug on his pants and looked down to see Sami. "And this-" Blaine said as he picked her up. "Is Sami. Sami can you say hi to Kurt?" He asked. The little girl gave a wave and curled herself into Blaine's chest. "She's really shy. She'll warm up to you." Blaine told Kurt. Kurt nodded. He spent the rest of the evening with Blaine and his family and it was so much fun. At the end of the night, Blaine walked him out to his car.</p><p>"I had a lot of fun." Kurt said.</p><p>"Me too. I'm glad you know the truth." Blaine said."But would you mind not mentioning it to anyone else.I-I'm just not ready for everyone else to know yet."</p><p>"Of course." Kurt said. "I promise I won't tell anyone." he added before leaning in and kissing Blaine quickly on the lips.</p><p>"Ohhhhh Blainey is kissing Kurt." Annie announced from the porch. Blaine sighed.</p><p>"I have to go." Blaine said. Kurt nodded and Blaine took off towards the porch. "Annie, you better run." he yelled. The little girl screamed and ran into the house before Blaine could catch her. Kurt smiled and got into his car. He was glad that he knew the real Blaine. He felt like everything was finally perfect in their relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Friday finally came, Blaine had the worst butterflies in his stomach. The cast list was going to be posted today and Blaine really wanted to get the part of Tony. On the other hand, he wanted Kurt to get it too. Having a boyfriend was so conflicting… As he looked down the hall, he saw Artie rolling over to the bulletin board with a white paper in his hand...the cast list. Blaine walked over to Kurt at his locker.</p><p>"Are you ready?" He asked. Kurt nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand as they walked down to the bulletin board.</p><p>"I'm afraid to look." Kurt said as he buried his face into Blaine's arm. Blaine took a deep breath and looked down the list.</p><p>Maria - Rachel Berry</p><p>Tony - Blaine Anderson</p><p>Anita - Santana Lopez</p><p>Riff - Mike Chang</p><p>Officer Krupke - Kurt Hummel</p><p>Blaine couldn't believe it! He had actually gotten the part. He covered his mouth with his hands in disbelief. "I got Tony!" He exclaimed before throwing his arms around Kurt, who hugged him back, but was less than happy about his own part. Blaine, although he was happy about getting Tony, couldn't help but wonder about Mercedes,who had been battling Rachel all week for the part of Maria. Like always, Rachel had gotten the part. He figured that it would all blow over, but boy was he wrong. The next day glee club was absolute chaos.</p><p>"You know what girl Chang, if you cry every time someone gets a hangnail, it kind of starts to lose it's effect." Santana said in a snarky voice.</p><p>""It's not a hangnail!" Tina insisted. "Mercedes was one of glee's original members. I feel naked in here without her." she added as she dabbed away another tear.</p><p>"Yeah, well, get used to it. Because, without her singing for us, we're going to have to perform naked for the judges to vote for us at Sectionals." Puck replied dryly.</p><p>"No." Mr Shue said authoritatively. "I will not let this setback crush our spirits. I mean, we have handled worse." he said.</p><p>"Than losing one of our best singers?" Mike said in an attempt to point out the obvious.</p><p>"Kind of hard not to blame you, Mr. Shue." Quinn said. "Think you were too hard on her in Booty Camp." Quinn did have a point. Out of everyone, Ms Shue did push Mercedes the hardest, but she had been improving.</p><p>"I blame Artie." Tina interjected. "Why couldn't you have just given Maria to Mercedes?" she asked.</p><p>"Because, that would have damaged my integrity as an artist." Artie said in an attempt to defend himself. Just then Rachel burst in through the door with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Sorry, I am late! I was putting up posters for my...my campaign." She said happily, until choking on the word campaign. Blaine couldn't help but notice his boyfriend's scowl. Kurt had told him the other day that he was running for Student Body President and Blaine couldn't of been more proud. Mckinley needed a president like Kurt. He had spent a very long conversation on the phone with his boyfriend after Rachel announced that she too, would be running. To put it nicely, they weren't really on speaking terms.</p><p>"Did you airbrush out you're jowls?" Kurt shot at her in a nasty voice.</p><p>"No!" Rachel yelled back as she flopped down in the seat next to Finn.</p><p>"Look, look, just stop everybody." Finn said as he stood up from his chair. "So, we lost a singer, so they cancelled the musical…" he began before Rachel cut him off.</p><p>"Wait! What?" Rachel said dramatically. "No, no, no, you can't cancel my musical."</p><p>"Sue cut the funding." Mike interjected.</p><p>"The point is, right now, we shouldn't be turning on each other!" Finn said.</p><p>"I agree." Blaine said. He was fully prepared to back Finn up on this. He was, after all, completely right in this situation. "I can only speak from my experience with the Warblers, but no show choir's just one person, it's a team. When we lost a Warbler, we just replaced him with another one." Blaine added.</p><p>"Which is easy when your waiting list has a waiting list." Finn shot back at him in a less than nice voice. "Dude I know you're a big deal at Dalton...or whatever, but we don't wear blazers here. So, take a seat, I'm trying to give a pep talk." He added as he motioned for Blaine to sit his butt back down. Blaine was so frustrated. He didn't even know what he did to make Finn so angry at him. He hadn't been anything but nice to him since he got to Mckinley.</p><p>"You know you don't know anything about me?" Blaine shot back.</p><p>"What did you say?" Finn replied looking at Blaine like he was crazy for standing up from himself.</p><p>"You don't know anything about me." Blaine repeated.</p><p>"Oh I don't" Finn said.</p><p>"Finn, don't." Kurt begged. He could see where this was heading and it wasn't anywhere good.</p><p>"I know you're a little rich boy from a fancy private school whose Daddy buys him everything and an attention hog who thinks he's better than he actually is." Finn shot back. Blaine could feel his eyes watering.</p><p>'Shut up!" He cried. "Me a little rich boy." he laughed. "Yeah, I'm so fucking rich that I live in a foster home with four other foster children. Is that how rich I am?" he shouted back at Finn. "Yeah sure, I bet my dad just buys me everything… you know from his jail cell. The only thing that I ever got from that man was two broken ribs and thirteen stitches in my head when I was eight years old. So, keep talking Finn about how much you know me." Blaine said.</p><p>"Blaine I…" Finn began.</p><p>"No, you don't get to talk. You don't get to make assumptions about peoples' lives." Blaine said a tear running down his face as the glee club stared in shock. "I can't stay here right now." Blaine said as he turned to Mr Shue. He picked up his bag and made a break for the door. Kurt was right behind him.</p><p>"Blaine, wait!" Kurt called. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.</p><p>"You know what...no, I just want to be alone." Blaine said before walking swiftly away from his boyfriend and leaving him standing in the hallway. Kurt was so pissed. He charged back into the room and punched Finn in the arm.</p><p>"OW!" Finn yelled. "What the hell?"</p><p>"You just had attack him." Kurt said. "Do you even know what he or his foster siblings have gone through? What he told you was the nice version." Kurt yelled. "Blaine's lived in fifteen fosters homes and was separated from his brother because of it nine years ago. His foster sister, Charlie was abandoned in a park while she was strung out on crack because her mom did drugs while she pregnant with her. Annie and Lucas were abandoned by their mother at a hospital because she didn't want to take care of them, especially Lucas because he's deaf. Sami is only two years old and she's an orphan because a drunk driver hit both of her parents and killed them." Kurt yelled. "Out of everyone here, I would expect you to understand not wanting to bring up the past." Kurt scowled.</p><p>"I didn't know." Finn replied in a less than apologetic voice. "Tell him that I'm sorry." he added with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>"I'm not cleaning up after your mess." Kurt yelled back. "Handle it on your own." Kurt said before grabbing his bag and leaving the choir room.</p><p>Meanwhile, Blaine had just gotten home. "Blaine?" What are you doing here?" Kim asked.</p><p>"I just...couldn't be in school." Blaine said. "It was just a really tough morning and I couldn't stay."</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Kim asked.</p><p>'Not really…" Blaine muttered. Just then the baby monitor went off and Sami started to cry.</p><p>"I'll go get her." Kim said.</p><p>"No, I'll go." Blaine said as he walked up the stairs into Annie, Lucas, and Sami's bedroom. Sami was standing up in her crib, her face bright red with tears. "What's the matter, huh?" Blaine said as he entered the room. Sami stopped crying and held out her arms for him to pick her up.</p><p>"Bane!" She cried.</p><p>"Hi!" He said as he picked her up. "I know, I'm not normally home." he cooed. He sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and placed Sami on his lap. He gave her a pacifier as she nestled her head into his chest. "Oh Sami, I had such a bad day." he muttered. The little girl looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "People think that they know me, but they don't. No one knows me." Blaine said. Sami, being much too young to actually understand him, just stood on his lap staring at him. She took out her binky and dropped it as she leaned forward and kissed Blaine on the forehead.</p><p>"Bane!" She said after as it to say, are you better now?</p><p>"Aww, thanks Sami!" Blaine laughed. He stood up from the chair and threw her up in the air which sent her into a fit of giggles. "Come on let's go play toys." He said as he put Sami on his hip and went down stairs. He played with Sami for most of the day until Annie and Lucas came home. Charlie was god know's where, like always.</p><p>"Blaine!" Annie yelled as she threw her Tangled backpack down, which almost tripped her brother. "What are you doing home?" She asked as she ran to give her foster brother a hug.</p><p>"I just didn't want to be at school today." He told her.</p><p>"Will you have a tea party with me? Please? Sami can even play too." She begged. "Please, please please?"</p><p>"Okay."Blaine sighed. He picked Sami up and let Annie pull him up to her bedroom.</p><p>"Here! You can wear this tiara!" Annie said as she pulled a glittery pink tiara out of her dress up box.</p><p>"Come on Ann, don't you have like a regular crown or something?" He asked.</p><p>"No… Kim didn't get me one of those." Annie said her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Fine." Blaine said as he took the tiara and put on his head. "Does Sami get one?" he asked.<br/>"She can have this one." Annie said handing him a tiny purple one. "I don't like it that much so if she drools all over it it's okay." Blaine took the tiara and put it on Sami's head. Then, Annie ran over and grabbed her toy tea set and set it on the floor. They played nicely until the doorbell rang hours later. Blaine set Sami on the floor and walked downstairs to open it. When he opened it he saw that it was Kurt who was on his porch.</p><p>"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked his arms crossed protectively over his chest.</p><p>"I-I came to see if you were okay." Kurt said as a little laugh escaped his mouth.</p><p>"You think what happened today was funny?" Blaine said angrily ready to slam the door in Kurt's face.</p><p>"No! Blaine no!" Kurt said immediately. "But I have to say that pink suits purple jewels may be a bit much though." he giggled. Blaine sighed. He still had the tiara on his head.</p><p>"I was having a tea party with Annie and Sami." He said quietly.</p><p>"Well, you're a very good big...foster brother." Kurt stuttered. "I basically cursed out Finn and I punched him in the arm." he added quietly. "He didn't have any right to talk to you like that."</p><p>"No, he didn't." Blaine agreed. "But, I'm thankful that you tried to defend me. Do you want to come in? I'm sure Annie wouldn't mind another guest at her tea party." he said with a smile.</p><p>"I would love too." Kurt said. Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him into the house. He took the tiara from his other hand and put it on Kurt's head.</p><p>"This looks way better on you." Blaine said with a smirk.</p><p>"Please, Mr. Anderson. I can make anything look good." Kurt chuckled as he started up the stairs.</p><p>"Hey Annie, I brought you another guest." Blaine said as he and Kurt went into Annie's room.</p><p>"Kurt!" She said excitedly as she ran over and gave him a hug. She led him both of them over to her tea set and they played. Even Lucas came up later that night because he was bored. He signed something to Blaine.</p><p>"Sure we can buddy." Blaine said as he signed back.</p><p>"What did he ask?" Kurt asked Blaine.</p><p>"He wants to know if we can all watch a movie together." Blaine said. "How does that sound girls?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"Yeah!" Annie replied as she took off running with her brother downstairs. Kurt took the tiara off of his head and looked at Sami. She stared up at him curiously and then she held her arms up to him.</p><p>"Oh, you want me to pick you up." Kurt said in a surprised voice as he picked the little girl up in his arms.</p><p>"See I told you she would warm up to you." Blaine said with a smile. They all went downstairs and Blaine popped in Toy Story with subtitles. They watched that and before they knew it, it was ten o'clock.</p><p>"Okay, guys tomorrow is a school day." Kim said. "You need to get to bed. This little one is already out." Kim said pointing to Sami in Kurt's arms. Kim leaned down and took the sleeping little girl out of his arms. "You should probably head home too Kurt." she added. "Annie, Lucas, let's go." She said while signing to Lucas. The four of them went upstairs and just Blaine and Kurt were left in the living room. Kurt got up from the couch and Blaine followed him over to the door.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow in glee, right?" Kurt asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be there." Blaine said.</p><p>"Good," Kurt said. "Good Night." he said as he waved and then walked to his car. Blaine waved back as he drove away.</p><p>The next morning, Blaine drove to school like always and walked into the choir room. The only one there was Finn, because Blaine was very early.</p><p>"Hey." Finn muttered.</p><p>"Hi." Blaine replied.</p><p>"I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday." Finn muttered again not making eye contact.</p><p>"It's fine, I guess." Blaine said.</p><p>"Good." Finn replied. Blaine sat down in a chair on the opposite end of the choir room. He was still very angry at Finn and he had a feeling that he wasn't all that sorry, but he was doing this for Kurt. After everyone started to come in, Blaine went over to Mr. Shue and asked him if he could sing something. Mr Schue had agreed immediately.</p><p>"Okay, everyone." Mr Shue said as he started glee club. "Blaine's got something that he wants to sing." he announced. Blaine stood up and walked to the center of the choir room.</p><p>"I know that yesterday was a hard day for all of us, I know it was for me, I wanted to sing something that was just for fun." Blaine announced and then pointed at the musicians as they started to play the opening bars of "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry. Blaine started to sing and instantly a lot of the glee club was into it and having fun. Blaine took Kurt's hands and pulled him up from his seat and took him out to dance. Even Finn was having fun. Blaine was beginning to think that maybe Finn was sorry. For once, he felt like everything was going right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After weeks of rehearsals, it was finally time for Mckinley to put on West Side Story. Everyone was in hyperdrive as they prepared for the audience to come. Especially Blaine and Rachel, who had rehearsals every morning. This morning they were practicing "Tonight"</p><p>"Tonight, tonight, it all began tonight. I saw you and the world went away. Tonight tonight, there's only you tonight, what you are, what you do, what you say" Rachel sang.</p><p>"Today, I had the feeling, a miracle would happen. I know now I was right." Blaine sang back.</p><p>"For here you are, and what was just a world is a star, tonight…" They sang together as the last note of the song rang out on the piano. Coach Beiste, who was crying, Miss Pillsbury, and Artie clapped for them.</p><p>"Are you going to cry every time we sing?" Blaine asked Coach Beiste.</p><p>"I'm such a girl." She muttered.</p><p>"My only note is more teeth." Miss Pillsbury added, which neither Blaine nor Rachel actually understood what she meant.</p><p>"Can I be honest?" Artie interjected cutting her off. "This song is about a sexual awakening, as is the entire musical. You two lack passion." he said hesitantly. "Have either of you two actually…?" Artie asked as he trailed off.</p><p>"Wow...okay I have to go." Miss Pillsbury said quickly gathering her stuff and standing up.</p><p>"Those footballs aren't going to inflate themselves up." Coach Beiste added as she too made a break for the auditorium door.</p><p>"Look, I remember my first time with Brittany." Artie began. "-The excitement, the way it made me feel like a man. Even though she called the wrong name like...four times during and after. What was it like for you?" he asked Blaine and Rachel.</p><p>"Well...umm." Rachel stuttered.</p><p>"I'm waiting for the right time." Blaine jumped in to save Rachel from her embarrassment.</p><p>Yeah, yeah, me too." She said in agreement before leaning over to Blaine's ear and whispering, "I'm so glad you're my Tony," through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Look, as your friend, I support your strange aversion to fun, but as your director, I'm concerned," Artie told them.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" Rachel asked.</p><p>"Well, how do you expect to convey the human experience to an audience, when you haven't even opened yourself up to humanity's most basic and primal ones." Artie told her. Both Blaine and Rachel were in shock. Was Artie really telling them that they had to have sex to act better? Part of acting was doing things that you've never done before, but convincing the audience that you had. If Tony had jumped off a cliff, did Artie want him to do that too so he would act it out better. When he had sex with Kurt or whoever, it was his decision, not Artie's. Still, he couldn't get the idea out of his mind. He did want to play the part well.</p><p>After school, Kurt came over to his house to study. Blaine, however, really did not feel like studying, so he turned some music on and started to dance.</p><p>"Umm God… Roxy music makes me want to build a time machine just so I can go back to the seventies and give Bryan Ferry a high five." Blaine said as he danced.</p><p>"Do you think I'm boring?" Kurt asked suddenly.</p><p>"Are you crazy?" Blaine exclaimed. "You are the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio." he added.</p><p>"I mean, like, sexually. We are playing it very safe not granting our hands visas to travel south of the equator." Kurt replied.</p><p>"I thought that's what we wanted?" Blaine asked. Did Kurt want to have sex with him too?</p><p>"It is." Kurt immediately replied. "I'm just wondering, have you ever had the urge to rip off each other's clothes and just get dirty?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"Uhh, yeah, but that's why they invented masturbation." Blaine said before he could even think. Did he really just mention mastubation in front of his boyfriend? Who did that?</p><p>"It's so hot in this room. Can we open up a window?" Kurt asked pulling at his sweater.</p><p>"Hey, I'm serious." Blaine said collecting himself as he sat down on his bed where Kurt was. "Yes, we're young, we're in high school, and yeah, we have urges, but whatever we do, I want to make sure your comfortable, so I can be comfortable." Blaine explained. "And besides, tearing off all of your clothes is sort of a tall order." he added.</p><p>"Because of the layers?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"Because of the layers." Blaine replied as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips. Just then Blaine's door opened and Kim walked in.</p><p>"Woah, sorry boys." She apologized as she covered her eyes.</p><p>"Sorry Kim." Blaine said immediately breaking himself away from Kurt.</p><p>"I was wondering if you two can stop kissing long enough to babysit Annie, Lucas, and Sami while I run to the store." Kim said.</p><p>"Where's Charlie?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"I don't know. Do we ever know?" Kim said.</p><p>"Good point." Blaine sighed. "Yeah, we can watch them." he replied.</p><p>"Thank you so much Blaine." Kim said as she left them.</p><p>"So, I guess, we're babysitting." Kurt said.</p><p>"I guess so." Blaine replied as he took Kurt's hand and led him of his bed and downstair where all three kids were playing. They sat on the couch and all three kids barely batted an eye at them.</p><p>"So, I was thinking that maybe I could invited the Warblers to come and see the show on Friday." Blaine said hesitantly to Kurt.</p><p>"You should. There still your friends Blaine, even if you're at Mckinley." Kurt said.</p><p>"Blainey, do we get to come to your show?" Annie asked as she walked over to him.</p><p>"You? I don't know." Blaine said joking. Annie frowned. "Of course you do silly. I bought tickets for all of you a while ago." Blaine said as he grabbed her and tickled her stomach.</p><p>"Blaine! Stop!" She giggled. Kurt smiled at Blaine and Annie. He really was a great big brother to all of these kids. When Kim got home later, Kurt went home. Since they didn't get much studying done at Blaine's house, they both still had homework to do.</p><p>The next morning, before school, Blaine drove over to Dalton. It felt good to walk down those familiar hallways again. He walked down to the the rehearsal room for the Warblers was and could hear the familiar tones of "Uptown girl" flowing out from the room. Nick was singing lead, which was awesome. One thing he didn't like about the Warblers was how no one, but him got to shine. He was glad Nick was finally getting his moment. He stood leaning on the doorway as he watched the Warblers sing. Then, before he knew it one of the Warblers was pulling him to the number. He resisted at first, but realized he couldn't not give in to an impromptu performance. It honestly felt awesome to be performing with all of his friends again. When the song ended, Blaine clapped for his friends.</p><p>"You guys killed it as always." He exclaimed as he walked forward to hug them.</p><p>"We sound so much better with you in the mix." Trent said. "Is this your triumphant return back to Dalton? Please?" he asked. All of the Warblers looked hopeful.</p><p>"Actually…" Blaine began. "I here to invite you guys to my opening night at Mckinley. West Side Story." he said. " I reserved a whole block of tickets just for the Warblers. it would mean the world to me if you guys could come." he added.</p><p>"We'll be there." a Warbler that Blaine didn't recognize answered. "Once a Warbler always a Warbler right?" he added. His friends burst out in cheers as they rejoiced over seeing their old friend again. Then they broke away and Blaine was left with this mysterious new Warbler.</p><p>"Blaine Anderson." the warbler said as he extended his hand out to Blaine. "Sebastian Smythe." he said.</p><p>" Hi!' Blaine said in a friendly voice. "Are you a freshmen?" he asked.</p><p>" Do I look like a freshmen?" Sebastian asked. Blaine hesitated with an answer.</p><p>"Why don't we go and talk?" Sebastian asked. Blaine nodded and followed him down to a table in the hallway. "So, you're a legend at Dalton." Sebastian said once they sat down.</p><p>"Well…" Blaine stuttered.</p><p>"Don't be modest." Sebastian told him. "I was like, I don't know who is Blaine guy is, but apparently he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream." Blaine's cheeks got red and he hid his embarrassment under his hand. "Sucks that I missed him." Sebastian added. "Alright, since I working to recreate your medior consent I need to ask. Why did you leave Dalton? Were you bored with all the preppies around here or is it that you broke to many hearts to stay?" Sebastian asked flirtatiously. Blaine chuckled.</p><p>"It wasn't like that." Blaine stuttered. "Let's just say that I miss Dalton everyday, but Mckinley is where my heart is now."</p><p>"Well, I have to go." Sebastian said. "Lacrosse practice, but could we meet again? I could really use some more insights from you, Blaine." he said. "You know, Warbler to Warbler." Blaine hesitated.</p><p>"Umm,sure." he replied as he took Sebastians phone from him and put in his number. Even after Sebastian left, Blaine's heart was still beating quickly. He just had to remember. He had a boyfriend. He had Kurt. Plus, this guy surely wouldn't want a foster kid as his boyfriend.</p><p>The next day after rehearsal, Kurt and Blaine decided to got to the Lima Bean. "Order for me please." Kurt said. "I have to run to the bathroom."</p><p>"Okay, the usual?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"Yup." Kurt replied before running off to the bathroom. Blaine went to get in line and there was Sebastian. He tapped him on the shoulder and Sebastian turned around.</p><p>"Blaine, what a surprise." He said.<br/>"Yeah, It's nice to see you too." Blaine replied. Sebastian turned around and ordered his coffee and even asked for a shot of kielbasa in his coffee. Who did that? Blaine ordered his and Kurt's and then followed Sebastian over to a table.<br/>"I can't believe you ordered a shot of kielbasa in your coffee." Blaine exclaimed.</p><p>"I can't believe how lame this town is." Sebastian laughed. "When I lived in Paris, I drank it like it was mother's milk." he told Blaine.</p><p>"When you lived in...okay wow..." Blaine said trailing off in disbelief as he took a seat.</p><p>"What?" Sebastian asked.</p><p>"You're just…you're out there." Blaine told him.</p><p>"And your whole bashful school boy thing...super hot." Sebastian said with a wink. Now Blaine knew he was definitely flirting with him. Blaine took a deep breath.</p><p>"Look, Sebastian, I have a boyfriend." Blaine said blatantly.</p><p>"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." Sebastian retorted.</p><p>"No, what I mean is… I really care about him." Blaine told Sebastian.</p><p>"He doesn't need to know." Sebastian quickly interjected.</p><p>"No, I just would never want to mess my thing up with him in any way" Blaine said as Kurt began walking over to where he saw his boyfriend. "He's really great." Blaine added.</p><p>"Who's really great?" Kurt asked as soon as he got to the table.</p><p>"You!" Blaine quickly replied with a little nervous laughter. "We were just talking about you. Sebastian, this is Kurt, my boyfriend, who I was just telling you about." Kurt stuck out his hand to Sebastian and Blaine watched him hesitantly shake.</p><p>"Pleasure." Kurt said to Sebastian. "And how do we know Sebastian?" Kurt asked turning to Blaine. Blaine fumbled for the right words to say.</p><p>"We met at Dalton." Sebastian interjected. "Was dying to meet Blaine. Those Warblers just won't shut up about him, didn't think he could live up to the height, but as it turns out…" Sebastian trailed off.</p><p>"Yes, he's even more impressive in the flesh." Kurt said as he pulled a chair next to Blaine and wrapped his arm protectively around Blaine's.</p><p>"So, what are you guys doing tomorrow night?" Sebastian asked.</p><p>"Well, we're rehearsing for the school musical and then at bedtime, we do a rigorous skin regiment over the phone together." Kurt said before Blaine could answer.</p><p>"And as sexy as that sounds…" Sebastian began. "What do you say we shake things up and I get you guys a couple of fake ID's and we head over to Scandals in West Lima."</p><p>"Scandals?" Blaine asked. "That's the gay bar."</p><p>"The last time I was there, I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor." Sebastian told them.</p><p>"That's so sweet and are two of you still together?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"Sadly no," Sebastian replied. "We broke up about twenty minutes after we met. Come on guys, live a little."</p><p>"We would love to Sebastian. Thank you for the offer, that's very nice of you, but that just isn't our kind of thing." Blaine stuttered out.</p><p>"Let's do it." Kurt said placing his hand over Blaine's</p><p>"What?" Blaine asked surprisingly.</p><p>"Yeah." Kurt said. "We have a whole bunch of firsts to start crossing off our lists." Kurt added. "We're in." he said turning back to Sebastian.</p><p>"Great." Sebastian said with a smirk across his face.</p><p>"Great." Blaine reiterated before standing up with Kurt and heading home.</p><p>The next day, Blaine went over to Dalton and picked up their fake ID's from Sebastian. Neither ID looked anything like Kurt or Blaine.</p><p>"Don't worry. They'll work." Sebastian reassured Blaine before he left.</p><p>"Oh Blaine, can you come here for a moment?" Charlie yelled up the stairs before Blaine was supposed to leave to meet Kurt. He rushed down the stairs and found Charlie with the two fake ID's in her hand. "What are these?" she asks with a smirk on her face. "I think Kim might want to know about these."</p><p>"Charlie! Give those to me now." He said.</p><p>"No!" Charlie said holding the two ID's over her head where Blaine couldn't reach them even when he jumped.</p><p>"I will tell Kim all about your vodka stash underneath your bed if you don't give them to me." Blaine threatened. Charlie's face fell as she rolled her eyes and lowered her arm and gave Blaine the ID's.</p><p>"Where are you even going that you need these?" She asked.</p><p>"Scandals." Blaine answered.</p><p>"The gay bar?" She questioned. "Blaine there are way better bars. Trust me, I've been to them." she said.</p><p>"Well this is the bar that we're going to." Blaine muttered.</p><p>"And we're does Kim think you two are going?" she asked.</p><p>"She thinks we have a really long rehearsal tonight because of the play tomorrow.' Blaine told her.</p><p>"Nice lie." She muttered evilly.</p><p>"Thanks, learned from the best." Blaine added as he eyed his foster sister before walking night, Kurt picked him up from his house. The ride to Scandals was quiet and awkward. Blaine knew deep down that Kurt really didn't want to go. He was just feeling very threatened by Sebastian and wanted to seem fun. Kurt pulled into a spot at Scandals and they got out. Blaine handed Kurt one of the ID's.</p><p>"Chaz Donaldsworth, This doesn't even look like me." Kurt said.</p><p>"Don't worry." Blaine said. "Mine says I'm thirty-eight. They'll work," he said reassuring Kurt. They walked up to the front desk and a guy, who didn't look like he wanted to be there at all examined their ID's. He looked up at Kurt.</p><p>"Aloha!" Kurt said, because apparently Chaz Donaldsworth was a Hawaiian native. The man handed Kurt back his ID and looked at Blaine's before handing it back.</p><p>"Enjoy. Its Drag Queen Thursday." he muttered at they went inside. They looked around and the bar was virtually dead.</p><p>"It's not very scandalous." Blaine commented.</p><p>"On contraire," Kurt said. "Look at all the glamorous drag queens. Look, there's Cher, Tina Turner, and is that Lucy or Reba?" Kurt asked him.</p><p>"That is Ginger from Gilligan's island." Blaine replied after looking at the drag queen.</p><p>"Oh, of course." Kurt muttered. Then they spotted Sebastian over at the bar and walked over to him.</p><p>"I really don't like that guy." Kurt muttered.</p><p>"He's harmless." Blaine replied.</p><p>"A beer for Blaine and for Kurt, a shirley temple with extra cherries. I heard you're like the designated driver...like all the time." Sebastian said. "Cheers boys! To the glamorous life." They all sipped their drinks. "Who wants to dance?" Sebastian asked. Blaine looked to Kurt.</p><p>"You go ahead, I'll just wait here." Kurt told him. Blaine was about to stay until Sebastian took his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. They danced together, but Blaine kept stealing glances over at Kurt. Then before he knew it Kurt was out there dancing with him. Kurt twirled Blaine and kept him away from Sebastian. After Blaine finished his beer, Kurt could tell he was a little tipsy and insisted that they get going. They walked out of the bar together and Blaine leaned on him drunkenly.</p><p>"This is the best night of my life." Blaine slurred.</p><p>"Okay." Kurt laughed as he struggled to keep him up.</p><p>"I wanna live here and just make art and help people." Blaine said breathing all over Kurt.</p><p>"You can sure help people make fires with your breath." Kurt laughed.</p><p>"Hey come on, I only had one beer." Blaine said to defend himself. "Kiss me." Blaine commanded.</p><p>" Oh No, you're riding in the back. You're less likely to throw up that way" Kurt said as he pushed Blaine to the back of his car. Then, Blaine pulled Kurt into the backseat on top of his and started to kiss him.</p><p>"Cold hand!" Kurt exclaimed as he tried to get away.</p><p>"Hey Kurt, let's just do it. I want you so bad.' he practically moaned.</p><p>"No Blaine." Kurt said as he pushed him away only for Blaine to try to kiss him again. "Stop it!" Kurt said again as he broke free of Blaine's grasp and tried to get out of the car as quickly as he could.</p><p>"I know that you wanted to do it in a field of lilacs with sting playing in the background and all that, but who cares where we are, it's about us." Blaine said.</p><p>"Right! It's about us." Kurt said as he got out of the car. "That's why I don't want to do it on a night that you spent half of dancing with another guy and that you're sober enough to remember it the next day!"</p><p>"Why are you yelling at me?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"Because I have never felt less like being intimate with someone! Either you can't tell or you just don't care!" Kurt yelled at him. Blaine rolled his eyes and got out of the car and walked further into the parking lot. 'Where are you going?" Kurt called after him.<br/>"I'm sorry if I'm trying to be spontaneous and fun." Blaine retorted back. "I...I think I'm just going to walk home." He muttered as he began to walk away.</p><p>"Blaine!" Kurt called after him, but Blaine didn't stop. How could he almost do that to Kurt? How could he almost force Kurt to have sex with him. Blaine feared that he was becoming his father. Blaine thought back to all of the times he had heard Cooper screaming for their father to get off of him or the one night that Blaine too had experienced it. His fathers breath smelled like alcohol as he breathed all over him and touched him in places… Blaine didn't want to be like that, especially with Kurt, the man he loved. Blaine walked home and by the time he got there he felt head was pounding and his stomach was in waves. Blaine wasn't sure if that was from the alcohol or the guilt. He opened the door and walked in.</p><p>"Wow, what a late rehearsal." he heard a voice say. Blaine turned around in surprise and found Charlie lounging on the couch.</p><p>"Holy shit, Charlie you scared the crap out of me." He said his hand over his heart.</p><p>"You look like shit. Are you drunk?" She asked.</p><p>"No. I only had one beer. Why are you still up?" he asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose and put a hand gingerly over his nauseous stomach.</p><p>"Vampire Diaries marathon." She replied. "Hey, you okay you look like you're gonna hurl." she said.<br/>"No." Blaine choked out before running into the kitchen and puking his one beer into the sink.</p><p>"Gross." Charlie muttered as she paused her show and got up from the couch while Blaine was panting over the sink trying to determine if he was going to puke again. She grabbed his a glass of water and gave his two aspirins. "Here." she said. "Take these. They'll help with the hangover. Damn, you really are a lightweight." She said. Blaine grabbed a towel and wiped his face and then took the pills. Then, Charlie led him up the stairs and put him into bed. Blaine went to bed immediately, but he was definitely not prepared for the headache he had the next day.</p><p>The next day at school he struggled through his headache and the fact that any food he saw made him nauseous. Kurt stayed away from him and Blaine couldn't blame him. He had almost forced him to do something awful. Blaine didn't want to be with himself either. Luckily, by the time that night when he was getting ready for the show, he felt a lot better. Kim, Annie, Sami, Lucas, Charlie, and the Warblers were in the audience and Blaine was feeling really confident. The play went off without a hitch. When it ended Blaine went into the audience and found his family.</p><p>"Blaine! You did awesome!" Annie said as she ran into his arms.</p><p>"Thanks Annie," he said.</p><p>"Yeah, honey, I had no idea you had such a nice voice." Kim said patting him on the back. Blaine smiled at his foster mom.</p><p>"Well, come on kids. I promised you I'd take you guys out for ice cream." Kim said as she led the younger kids out of the auditorium.</p><p>"That was pretty good considering how hammered you got last night." Charlie said evilly.</p><p>"Hey, don't get to crazy. I still have your vodka stash and not to mention the pot I found in you backpack the other day to blackmail you with" Blaine shot back at her.</p><p>"Why were you in my backpack?" She yelled. "Whatever, it's nice to know that the "perfect foster child" can make a mistake." She said. Blaine laughed. Perfect foster child his ass.</p><p>"Whatever, go have ice cream with Kim." Blaine told her.</p><p>"Are you coming?" she asked.</p><p>"No I messed up a dance move. I want to work on it so I don't screw it up tomorrow." Blaine said.</p><p>"Perfectionist." She muttered before walking away and Blaine went back onto the stage. Once everyone left he began to try to do the dance move that he had messed up right. He didn't even see Kurt come back out onto the stage.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" Kurt asked which got Blaine's attention.</p><p>"I'm going over this move. I messed it up tonight. I know I can do it better." Blaine told him.</p><p>"Beauty of the stage." Kurt replied. "You get to do it all over again tomorrow night. Personally I thought both of you guys were perfect."</p><p>"Thank you." Blaine replied quietly without making eye contact. "Your Officer Krupke killed, brought the house down." he added.</p><p>"Well, I can't help, but pull focus, sorry." Kurt replied with a smile.</p><p>"Don't apologize. It was great." Blaine said with a little bit of nervous laughter.</p><p>"All your friends were here tonight, the Warblers, Kim and your foster siblings…Sebastian." Kurt added hesitantly. "They were all loving it."</p><p>"Come here." Blaine said as waved Kurt over. Kurt smiled and walked over to his boyfriend. "Give me your hand and hold it to your heart." Blaine commanded.</p><p>"Just like the song?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"Just like the song." Blaine replied. "Kurt, Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me and you were right. Out first time should be like that. I was drunk and I'm sorry." Blaine said getting a little choked up. He truly felt so horrible for what he did to Kurt.</p><p>"Well it sure beats the last time you were drunk and made out with Rachel." Kurt said. Blaine sighed and threw his head down in embarrassment. They both laughed.</p><p>"But, I'm sorry too." Kurt said. "I wanted to be your gay bar superstar, but try as I might, I'm still just a silly romantic."</p><p>"It's not silly." Blaine replied as he leaned and kissed Kurt. Kurt broke off in a smile.</p><p>"You take my breath away." He said breathlessly. "And not just right now, but tonight on that stage. I was so proud to be with you."</p><p>"I hope so." Blaine said getting choked up again. No one had ever said that they were proud of anything he had ever done. "I want you to be." he added. "Umm.. Artie's having an after-party at Breadstixs. Would you accompany me?" he asked.</p><p>"No." Kurt said. Blaine's face fell. "I want to go to your house." Kurt told him. Blaine looked up in disbelief.</p><p>"Okay." He replied as he took Kurt's hand and led him out of the school and out to Kurt's car. While in the car, Blaine took out his phone and texted Charlie.</p><p>Blaine</p><p>-Stall Kim. Kurt and I are….well you know...at our house.</p><p>Charlie :)</p><p>-Damn Blaine….get it. Drunk one night and sex the other. I'm rubbing off on you :)</p><p>Blaine</p><p>- It's not like that</p><p>Charlie :)</p><p>Whatever! Both of you wrap it up and keep it in your room. If you two do it on the couch, there is no way even I can hide that from Kim. I got your back.</p><p>When they reached Blaine's house, Kurt parked the car and Blaine went around and scooped him up and began kissing him. He carried him into the house and up the stairs to his room, where he put Kurt on the bed and fell on top of him as Kurt pulled him towards him. They kissed and frantically tried to get each other's clothes off. After fifteen minutes, both of them were laying next to each other panting as they looked into each other's eyes with their noses touching. Kurt reached over and softly ran his hand along Blaine's chest and smiled. There first time had been absolutely perfect.</p><p>"You...you have to go." Blaine said. "My family will be back any minute."</p><p>"I don't want to." Kurt said as he kissed him again.</p><p>"You have to." Blaine insisted, but kept kissing him. Kurt broke away and got up from the bed and Blaine followed him. Blaine kept kissing his neck as Kurt pulled on his pants. After that Kurt walked downstairs still holding onto Blaine's hand. Blaine walked him to his car and kissed him once more.</p><p>"That was perfect. That was all I ever wanted." Kurt said. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." Blaine said. Then, Kurt got in his car and drove away. Blaine went back inside and laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. After all those times his father had done such horrible things to Cooper and to him, Blaine had never realized that sex could be so beautiful. He heard a knock on his door and looked up and saw Charlie.</p><p>"Was it good?" She asked.</p><p>"So good." Blaine breathed out. Charlie smiled.</p><p>"Goodnight Blaine." She said.</p><p>"Goodnight Charlie." He replied as she smiled and closed the door. It hadn't been a perfect week but it was definitely a perfect night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was surprising for the New Directions to find out that they had lost two more members. Santana and Brittany had joined Miss Corcoran's glee club with Mercedes. Now, the New Directions were down three members and left with only nine people to make up their team. They needed twelve to qualify for Sectionals. Needless to say, tension had been high between the two clubs, so they felt it was strange when they both ended up in the auditorium at the same time.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked with her arms crossed as she walked towards the center of the stage with the rest of the New Directions as the Trouble Tone walked in from the opposite entrance.</p><p>"Shelby said that she had something to show us." Mercedes told her. "What are you doing here?" she shot back.</p><p>"Mr. Shue said the same thing." Finn replied.</p><p>"Oh, let me guess," Santana began. "He wants to combine choirs for Sectionals. Well, it's not going to happen. The Trouble Tones are here to stay. So, why don't you shuffle your busted choir off our stage."</p><p>"Look, guys, we can compete without being enemies." Finn interjected trying to keep the peace. "Alright, we don't have to get vicious."</p><p>"Oh, I think we do, soft serve." Santana shot back. "See the Trouble Tones are three F's, fierce, fem, phenomenal." she said even though phenomenal actually started with a P… "Oh and guys, hurry and go get some moist towels. We have to keep Finn wet before we can roll him back into the sea." FInn looked away and rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You know what Santana," Rachel interjected. "Finn is in great shape and your meanness only highlights your own personal insecurities."</p><p>"And Rachel, your mustache is thicker than a middle eastern dictators." Santana shot back. Rachel took a deep breath as she tried not to strangle Santana. Just then, they heard the sounds of a guitar and Mr. Shue walked out from backstage on one side and Miss Corcoran came out of the other and began to sing, "You and I" by Lady Gaga and Mr. Shue was singing another song. Their voices meshed perfectly and even though they weren't singing the same song, they complemented each other nicely. When the song came to an end everyone clapped.</p><p>"Mr Shue, Shelby, I think we can all admit that, that was weirdly amazing." Rachel said. "But, what exactly was the point?" she asked.</p><p>"That sometimes bringing together two conflicting things can create something totally unexpected." Mr Shue replied.</p><p>"We're not combining glee clubs, Mr. Shue." Mercedes interjected.</p><p>"That's not what I'm talking about." Mr. Shue said interrupting her. "Shelby and I agree that with Sectionals coming up for both of us, it's time we all got serious with some friendly competition."</p><p>"Each group is going to put together their own mashup to perform head to head." Shelby told them.</p><p>"For the first annual Mckinley High MASH-OFF!" MR Shue and Shelby said in unison. Everyone erupted in excitement as they left the auditorium. Kurt walked over to Blaine and took his hand.</p><p>"Hey." He said softly.</p><p>"Hey." Blaine replied.</p><p>"I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages. How about dinner tonight at Breadstixs?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"Sure. That sounds awesome." Blaine said with a smile as he walked out into the parking lot with his boyfriend.</p><p>"I'll pick you up at seven." Blaine said as he opened the car door for Kurt and he climbed inside his Navigator.</p><p>"Awesome. I'll see you then." Kurt said with a smile and he pressed a quick peck onto Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled and then walked over to his car and then drove home. When he got home he went into his room immediately and did all of his homework, even though with Mckinley he rarely had any. He didn't want to have to worry about doing it when he got home. When he was finished, Blaine got changed and went downstairs to leave. He saw Charlie dressed in tight black clothing pulling on her shoes.</p><p>"Where are you going?" he asked.</p><p>"To a party." Charlie replied. "Where are you going?" she asked.</p><p>"On a date to Breadstix with Kurt." Blaine replied as he grabbed his car keys.</p><p>"Lame." Charlie muttered. "You guys are boring."</p><p>"Well we all can't go and drink and do drugs like you do every night." Blaine shot back.</p><p>"Whatever, it's much more fun." Charlie said as she grabbed her bag and left. Blaine sighed. Every time his foster sister left the house, he feared for the worst. With Charlie anything could happen. Blaine walked out to his car and got into it to drive to Kurt's house. When he pulled up, Kurt was already standing on the porch waiting for him. He smiled and ran over and climbed into Blaine's car.</p><p>"Hey, you look nice." Blaine said.</p><p>"Thanks, you do too." Kurt said with a smile. Blaine drove to Breadstix and they got a nice booth in the back when the waitress seated them. They told her what they wanted to eat and drink and she was gone.</p><p>"This is so nice." Kurt said. "We never get to do this anymore."</p><p>"Yeah, I like just going out to eat with you." Blaine replied as he reached out and grabbed onto Kurt's hand. About twenty minutes later, the waitress brought out their food and they ate happily. Then, they ordered a cheesecake to share for dessert, which came out almost instantly. They started it eat it and then Blaine got a phone call.</p><p>"Sorry." he muttered as he looked down. "It's Charlie. I should take this." Kurt nodded. "What is it Charlie?" he asked.</p><p>"Blaine…" She whimpered.</p><p>"Charlie, what's wrong?" he asked immediately hearing how upset she sounded.</p><p>"Can you just...just come get me please." She said. "I'm sorry I'm ruining your date." Blaine realized that she must really be in trouble. She never called anyone for help and all the time he had lived with her, he had never heard he apologize for anything.</p><p>"Do you promise me you're not drunk or high?" he asked.</p><p>"I promise. Blaine, please just come and get me." Charlie cried.</p><p>"Okay, calm down. I'll be right there." He said. "Tell me the address."</p><p>"4859 Graveyard Street, in West Lima." She replied. West Lima was always a pretty sketchy place.</p><p>"Okay, I'll be right there. Stay put okay." Blaine said.</p><p>"Thank you, and Blaine, please hurry." She said before hanging up.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"That was Charlie. She needs me to come and pick her up. She was crying and sounded really upset. I wouldn't normally do this, but Kurt she sounded so scared." Blaine said.</p><p>"It's fine. Let's go and get her." Kurt said. They left money on the table and quickly left to go and get Charlie. It was already dark and driving through West Lima was scary. It was not a nice place to be. Blaine looked at all the addresses until he came upon a dingy little house filled with a ton of people. There were people partying on the lawn and even on the roof.</p><p>"Why don't you stay in the car?" Blaine suggested to Kurt.</p><p>"No way!" Kurt exclaimed. "Do you really think I'd let you go in there alone?" Kurt replied. Blaine nodded and they got out of the car. Blaine made sure to lock his car. They walked into the party. There was booze and drugs everywhere. Blaine stopped another girl who had multiple piercings in her nose and ears.</p><p>"I'm looking for a girl named Charlie. Have you seen her?" he asked.</p><p>"Try back there." The girl replied as she pointed to a dark hallway with a door at the end of it.</p><p>"Thank you." Blaine replied as he grabbed Kurt's hand and they walked down the hallway. The door led to a backyard and outside sitting on the steps was Charlie. She got startled when the door opened and turned around and was relieved to see Blaine.</p><p>"Blaine!" She cried as she ran into his arms and started crying.</p><p>"Shh, shh, you're okay. I'm here." He soothed as he rubbed her back. Charlie pulled back from the hug and Blaine got a clear view of her face. Her right eye was covered with a nasty bruise.</p><p>"What happened?" He asked. "Someone hit you?"</p><p>"No...no it's was an accident." She stammered. "They didn't mean to. Please, Blaine I just want to go home."</p><p>"Okay, let's go home." Blaine said as he took her hand and they walked around the house to Blaine's car. Blaine helped her into the back seat and then went around and got into the drivers side. He drove Kurt home first.</p><p>"I'll text you later." Blaine said to him. "I'm sorry again." he apologized.</p><p>"It's okay." Kurt replied with a smile before turning away and walking into his house. Blaine sighed and began to drive home.</p><p>"Blaine…" Charlie said quietly.</p><p>"Yeah?" he asked.</p><p>"I really am sorry that I ruined your date." She said.</p><p>"It's alright. I'll make it up to him. Don't worry about it." Blaine told her as he pulled into the driveway. "Let's just get you to bed." he said. He helped her out of the back seat and noticed that she was limping slightly and looked like she was having trouble walking. He helped her upstairs and into some pajamas. Then Blaine helped her into bed.</p><p>"Thank you again." Charlie told him.</p><p>"Your welcome." Blaine replied. "Good night." he said as he turned out her light and walked into his own room and went to sleep. This was definitely not how his plan for tonight was supposed to go.</p><p>The next day in glee club rehearsal the New Directions were trying to decide what to do for there mash-up because they had one the coin toss between the two teams and had elected to go first.</p><p>"Okay guys," Mr Shue said as he walked in the room. "We have our work cut out for us this week with the mash-up. Now, the Trouble Tones have a lot of powerful voices so song selection is key here. Any suggestions?" he asked. Immediately people started yelling out random song names.</p><p>"No, no we can't use any of those bands. The only thing that they all have in common is that they all broke up." Finn said. "And right now, the New Directions need to feel united."<br/>"I like what you're saying Finn. It's not just about the music, but where it comes from." Mr Shue said.</p><p>"Who do you think we should do?" Tina asked Finn. Finn stood up from his seat and walked towards the center of the floor.<br/>"Well, how about this?" he said. "People say Hall and Oats are famous for their cool puffy hair… and that dudes banging stache." Finn added pointing towards Mr Shue.<br/>"Awesome…" Mr Shue muttered.</p><p>"But also, their famous for staying together in the long hall." Finn added.</p><p>"Just like us, despite all their differences." Rachel said with a smile.</p><p>"I think that we should give the solo to the new guy. Get him prepared for what's in store for when the stakes get high. " Finn said looking directly at Blaine. Blaine was amazed. Could Finn actually be starting to like him? "Rory, I think you'll do a good job." Finn said to the new foreign exchange student who sat behind him. Blaine was more than disappointed, but he wanted to be a team player so he didn't say anything.</p><p>"Thanks FInn," Rory replied. "But I don't think I'm ready for that honor just yet."he said. Blaine took a deep breath and turned around to face Rory.</p><p>"Come on, you're totally ready Rory. You'll kill it." he said with a fake smile. "We'll all help you." he added before turning back towards Finn and saying, "It's a great idea Finn."</p><p>"Thanks." Finn replied with a smug smile across his face. After that they began rehearsing the new mash-up until glee was over. Then Blaine drove home just in time to have dinner with his family.</p><p>"Oh Blaine! Good, you're home." Kim exclaimed. "Can you go and get everyone for dinner?" she asked.</p><p>"Sure." He said putting down his backpack. He found Annie, Lucas and Sami in their room and helped them all downstairs. Then he went back up and knocked on Charlie's door before entering. She was sitting at her desk putting make-up over her eye.</p><p>"How's it feeling?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"It hurts, but it's fine." She replied. "I've had worse."</p><p>"Well, dinner is ready so come down whenever you're finished." he told her.</p><p>"Okay, thanks." She replied. Blaine left and then went downstairs. He helped Kim put all the food on the table and then put Sami in her seat and put a bib on her. Charlie walked down and then sat down as they all helped themselves to the pasta that Kim had prepared.</p><p>"Oh Charlie, I meant to mention. Your social worker called earlier and she mentioned that there was a family that wanted to talk to you and possibly adopt you." Kim said with a smile. Blaine was astonished. Any kid in the foster systme over the age of sixteen knew that it was slim to find a family at that age. No one wanted a crazy hormonal teenager as a kid. Blaine couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of Charlie.</p><p>"Really?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Yup, your meeting is tomorrow." Kim replied.</p><p>"Cool." Charlie said as she tried to her hide her excitement. She knew that it was a long shot, but couldn't help but hope for the best.</p><p>Then next day, the New DIrections performed their mash-up and it went great. The number turned out really fun and the costumes were awesome. After their performance in the morning, they all changed and went to class. The Trouble Tones would perform their mash-up after school. Blaine wasn't really worried about that though. He was more worried for Kurt. Today was the Presidential debate between him, Rachel, Brittany and that hockey player kid. He knew that Kurt was nervous, but he was hiding it well.</p><p>"Quiet please children." Principal Figgins said into the microphone."Welcome to Mckinley High's Senior Class Presidential Debate. Such a magnificent turnout reflects this school's passion for democracy and also a reminder it is against school policy to pass gas into jars and to be sold in the cafeteria. Now, out first candidate, Rick the Stick Neelson." The hockey player kids got up from his seat and walked over to the microphone.<br/>"So, I was talking to my dad who says since he pays taxes and stuff, like for teachers, which pretty much means that we're your boss. So, I think it's time that the teachers started doing what we say. Like how about you stop talking in class, Mrs. Janeset. All that you have to say is boring. Vote Rick the Stick." He proclaimed with his arms held high in the air. Blaine rolled his eyes. If a moron like that won, they were all screwed. Kurt was so clearly the best choice, but these things rarely chose the best candidate. It was more a popularity contest. Brittany was up next.</p><p>"Tornadoes are nature's most destructive force. These violent storms have ravaged America, crippling communities all across our land. Isn't it time we take a stand. If you honor me of being your next class president, I will make tornadoes illegal at Mckinley, keeping you and your families at our school safe from their murderous rampages." Everyone looked at her blankly. Brittany was really a nice girl, but she was not bright. "Also, On Tuesdays...I pledge to go topless." She added before the auditorium erupted in cheers. Once again Blaine rolled his eyes. Finally it was Kurt's turn. He walked up to the microphone and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel." He began. "The past few weeks I've tried to address the real problem of obesity at this school, but my opponents chose empty promises and smear tactics. Although she knows it to be true, my opponent, Brittany, stated that my face was used as a template for Hasbro's successful line of "My Little Ponies". Well, I refuse to be bullied. In fact, I refuse to let anyone be bullied. Today, I want to take it one step further.I would like to hereby pledge to ban dodgeball at Mckinley High. Since it's invention in 1831 by Cyrus W. Mangold, dodgeball has been used as a schoolyard instrument of suppression. It's violent. It's painful and it's humiliating and I believe that it's an equivalent to modern day stoning. Let's end dodgeball at Mckinley High and send a message that violence isn't okay." Kurt said. Everyone clapped. If people couldn't see that Kurt was obviously the best candidate, then they were just stupid in Blaine's eyes. Finally it was Rachel, the last candidate's, turn.</p><p>She went up to the microphone and told everyone about her initiative for school book covers, which she felt would save the school a lot of money. Then, she surprised everyone by dropping out of the race and then urging everyone to vote for Kurt. Blaine knew that things between Rachel and Kurt hadn't been very friendly so he was glad to see Rachel was trying to repair their friendship. After the debate was over, the New Directions filtered into the auditorium and waited for the Trouble Tones to come on to do there number.</p><p>Finally the Trouble Tones came out and started their mash-up of "Rumor Has It" and "Someone like you." Santana kept glancing over to Finn and Rachel in the audience and was very distracted as a whole. When they song ended she came running off the stage towards Finn and Rachel.</p><p>"What did you just say to her?" She demanded.</p><p>"I said I thought you were great." Finn said innocently.</p><p>"No, you're lying." Santana yelled.</p><p>"No, he literally just that." Rachel interjected.</p><p>"What? You tell her too?" She asked with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Santana…" Mr. Shue said hesitantly.</p><p>"Everyone's going to know now because of you." She yelled pointing her finger at Finn.</p><p>"That whole school already knows and they don't care." Finn told her. He did have a point. Anyone with eyes could see Santana's true identity that was hopelessly in love with Brittany. The whole glee club knew and they didn't care.</p><p>"Now just the school you idiot! Everyone!" She yelled.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Finn said before getting slapped really hard in the face by Santana. Everyone was speechless as Santana breathed really heavily as she glared at Finn and Finn held a hand to his stinging cheek which was already turning red. Blaine had thought that maybe, this week was getting better after the election, but boy was he was wrong. It was getting worse and Santana's slap was only the beginning of it all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Santana slapped Finn, things moved very fast. Mr Shue took Santana out of the auditorium and into Principal Figgins' office with Miss Corcoran and Finn trailing behind to discuss a punishment for Santana. Blaine couldn't say that he felt bad for Finn though. There were days where he wished that he could do the same thing to Finn...of course he wouldn't actually do it though. After the meeting with Figgins', Finn got both glee clubs, the Trouble Tones and the New Directions together into the choir room for a special group lesson to help Santana come to terms with her "sexuality". Blaine didn't understand why that was necessary. No one had helped him, or had helped Kurt. Why should Santana get this kind of special treatment? Coming to terms with your sexuality was something that a person should do by themselves on their own time. People could tell you just how much they still loved you, but if you weren't ready nothing on the face of earth could change your mind.</p><p>"Can someone tell us what's going on, please?" Mercedes asked in her typical diva fashion as Finn wrote "Lady Music Week" on the whiteboard in the front of the room.</p><p>"This week…" Finn began. "The Trouble Tones and New Directions will both be singing music created by ladies and for ladies."</p><p>"Oh hell no." Santana said.</p><p>"Next well, all of us will be going to Sectionals and one of us is probably going to win, but Santana we're worried about you." Finn told her.</p><p>"Oh worry about yourself, fetus face." She shot back.</p><p>"Glee's about learning how to accept yourself for who you are, no matter what other people think and that's what this music is all about." Finn replied trying desperately to get her on board.</p><p>"So wait, I don't even get a say in this?" Santana asked. "Not cool."</p><p>"Everybody in this room knows about you and Brittany and we don't judge you for it. We celebrate it because it's who you are. And look, I know not everybody outside of this room is as accepting and cool, but we're doing this assignment this week so that you know in this rotten, stinking, mean world that you at least have a group of people who will stand by you and support your choices to be whoever you want to be. That's it. That's what we're doing here. " Finn told her before motioning over to Blaine and Kurt who got up from their chairs and walked to the center of the floor.</p><p>"Santana, Kurt and I have a song that we like to sing to each other in the car and we want to sing it for you right now." Blaine began</p><p>"Well, there's nothing i'd love more than having two pretty ponies serenade me. I think we'd get further staging a gel-ervention for Blaine than singing lady music." She shot back in her typical snarky fashion. Blaine just let it roll off his back. He remembered how hard it had been for him when he came out...or rather was outed.</p><p>He was on his fourteenth foster home and in his freshmen year of high school. He didn't have many friends, but there was one guy on the soccer team that was nice enough to talk to him. His name was Logan. They became really good friends. Logan was one of the closest friends that Blaine had ever had in his whole life. Then, that all changed in one night. He and Logan were out at the local pizzeria after Logan's practice getting a bite to eat. The tension between the two of them was undeniable and Blaine thought that it was because Logan liked him. Blaine knew that he was gay at that age. He had known since he was about eleven. He had just never acted on it. Now, he couldn't help himself. He really liked Logan. So, when Logan had let his guard down, Blaine snuck a quick peck onto his lips and smiled back at him after he broke away. But, Logan wasn't smiling.</p><p>"What the hell did you do that for?" Logan roared as he wiped at his lips.</p><p>"I thought...that, that you liked me." Blaine stammered.</p><p>"I'm not some dumb fag." Logan yelled. "I didn't think you were either, but now I guess I know the truth." he shot back at Blaine. Logan threw his napkin onto the table and then walked swiftly out of the pizzeria.</p><p>"Logan! Wait!" Blaine yelled after him. Logan turned around and pushed him to the sidewalk.</p><p>"Stay away from me fag!" he yelled before running off. Blaine was so embarrassed. He had really thought that Logan liked him. He was sure his embarrassment was the worst thing he could possibly feel, but boy was he wrong. The next morning when he got to school, in bright red letters across his locker, was the word FAG. Blaine felt liked he wanted to cry.</p><p>"Hey Anderson." A voice behind him said. When Blaine turned around he saw the captain of the soccer team, Liam and the rest of the team with Logan hidden safely in the back. "We heard what you did to our boy here." He said pointing to Logan. "We'd like to give you something in exchange." Before Blaine could even move two guys had their hands on him and were dragging him into the bathroom into one of the stalls. Blaine knew what was coming. Swirleys were a favorite bullying method at Westerville High School.</p><p>"No, please don't.'" Blaine begged in a soft whimpered. The jocks didn't listen. They just shoved his head into the toilet and started flushing. Blaine didn't think he would ever be able to breathe again. When they finished, they left him gasping for air on the dirty bathroom floor.</p><p>"Do you need some help?" a quiet voice asked. Blaine looked up and it was another boy, Casey if Blaine remembered correctly. He was the only other gay kid in the school. Casey walked over and helped Blaine up. "Swirleys are the worst, but don't worry they'll stop soon and then you'll just get the occasional locker check." he told Blaine.</p><p>"How do you do this everyday?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"It's hard, I'm not going to lie." Casey began. "It would be better if I had a friend to go through it with though." He said before sticking his hand out formally. "I'm Casey." he told him.</p><p>"Blaine." Blaine replied with a smiled. From that point, he and Casey braved the bullies together. Blaine even asked him to the Sadie Hawkins dance and he accepted. They had an amazing night dancing. It was finally like they were normal teenagers, that was until they left for the night and were waiting for Casey's Dad to pick them up. They spotted Liam, Logan, and one other guy walking towards them. Liam had a baseball bat.</p><p>"Well if it isn't the fags." Liam roared with an evil laugh. Casey and Blaine cowered behind one another. Logan and the other guy grabbed Casey first and Liam started to beat him with the bat. Each hit was excruciating to watch. Blaine kept telling himself, "Stop being a coward. Be strong for once in your life." He stop up and ran over to Logan.</p><p>"Logan, please, stop this. I'm sorry for kissing you I really am. Just leave him alone and take me." Blaine said. Logan glanced his way hesitantly and nodded it Liam. The dropped Casey and grabbed Blaine. Liam swung at him until the bat broke and then he started punching him. Blaine eventually faded into darkness. When he woke up, he was in a bright white room.</p><p>"Where am I?" he asked.</p><p>"You're in a hospital." he heard someone say. He recognized it to be the voice of his social worker, Jenny Of course his foster parents couldn't bother or care enough to be there.</p><p>"Where's Casey?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"Honey, I'm so sorry, but Casey passed away." Jenny told him. Just like that, the only friend Blaine had ever had, was gone.</p><p>Blaine was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Kurt's voice. "I know it's hard. It was hard for me too, but you can get through this."</p><p>"If you would just stop being so defensive…" Blaine hinted.</p><p>"I'm trying, but your hideous bowties are provoking me." She shot back, in the defensive manner that Blaine was just talking about.</p><p>"Wait, are we talking lady on lady or girl on girl because there's a big difference?" Puck asked.</p><p>"Puck. Focus, okay" Mr Shue reminded him before turning to Kurt and Blaine. "Kurt, Blaine, why don't you kick us off with what you got." he said. Then the band started playing "Perfect" by Pink. This song was one that always succeeded in making Blaine smile, which is what he was doing as he watched his boyfriend sing the opening bars. Then he joined and in and everything just felt perfect. When the song ended everyone clapped for them. Santana even smiled for the first time all day.</p><p>"Thank you guys. Thank you Finn, especially." She said. "With all the horrible bullcrap that I've been through in my life… now I get to add that." She shot at Kurt and Blaine with a sarcastic little clap. Blaine was fighting really hard not to roll his eyes. If she wasn't ready to accept herself, that was her problem, but she didn't need to bring the people just trying to help down around her. Blaine wished he had gotten something like this when he was outed. No, instead he got a broken leg and a coma for three days. She didn't understand at all how lucky she truly was.</p><p>Blaine went home really frustrated that day. When he got home, Kim was sitting on the floor playing with Sami. "Hey honey, how did your day go?" she asked.</p><p>"Not very good." Blaine sighed. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want this adorable baby to make me feel better." he said as he laid on the floor and picked up Sami and held her high above his head. The little girl giggled and drooled, which fell onto Blaine's face. "Eww Sami! That's so gross." he said as he put her on the ground and wiped off her face.</p><p>"What do you expect?" Kim laughed. "When you put the drool machine over you, you're gonna get wet. Just be thankful she didn't puke on you like she did on me. Did she at least make you feel better?"</p><p>"Yeah. She did." Blaine laughed.</p><p>"It's gonna get better honey. One day, you'll be out doing something amazing. I bet you'll be in some magazine or even on the TV and i'll look at it and just smile and say that I told you so.' Kim said. "Because, you're going places kid." Blaine smiled and hugged his foster mother. She was one of the only people in his life that had ever believed in him and made him feel happy and even loved. Today it was just what he needed to feel better.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot to ask," Blaine said. "How did Charlie's interview go?"</p><p>"I don't know yet." Kim said. "She left about a half an hour ago. We'll see when she gets home. Let's hope for the best."</p><p>"Good idea." Blaine replied. The next day was the Senior Class President voting in the gym. Blaine knew Kurt was so nervous, so he did his best to calm him down and reassure him that even after the votes were cast that he was going to win. Then during Glee, Principal Figgins came in and took Kurt away. That looked like a good sign.</p><p>Kurt was gone for a while and didn't come back to rehearsal. When Blaine finally saw him again he was at his locker and saw Krut come up to him.</p><p>"Hi babe" Blaine said before turning around. When he did, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Kurt honey, what's wrong?" he asked. Kurt's eyes were filled to the brink with tears and were threatening to spill over. Blaine took his hand. "Let's go in here." He said as he pulled him into the choir room. They both sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs. "Now tell me what's wrong." He replied. This was when Kurt broke down. The tears in his eyes flowed freely down in his face. Blaine grabbed him and pulled him into a deep hug. Blaine ran his fingers up and down Kurt's back as he sobbed into his chest. "Shh shh, It's okay." Blaine soothed. Kurt's sobbing only got worse as Blaine continued to comfort him. His breaths got shallower and Kurt began to hyperventilate. "Hey, honey, breathe. You have to breathe. Look at me." Blaine said as he directed Kurt's head to look at his. "Ready, breathe in." Blaine said as he took a deep breath in. Kurt did the same and followed Blaine as he let out a long breath. Soon, Kurt's breathing evened out and his sobs turned to just sniffles. Blaine held Kurt close again and kissed his forehead until he stopped crying. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong now?" he asked sympathetically. Kurt nodded.</p><p>"Someone stuffed the ballot box and they think it was me." Kurt said.</p><p>"What? But, you wouldn't do something like that?" Blaine said.</p><p>"I know, but they don't have anyone else in mind. So they think that it has to be me, but I didn't do it. Blaine, I swear I didn't do it." Kurt said as his eyes teared up again.</p><p>"I know you didn't sweetheart." Blaine said. "I believe you."</p><p>"Well you're the only one. Now I'll never get into NYADA because they're going to suspend me and it'll go on my record." Kurt cried.</p><p>"Maybe not..." Blaine said as he stood up.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"I'm going to tell Figgins that I stuffed the ballot boxes." Blaine said. "Then he'll suspend me and he can't suspend you."</p><p>"No, Blaine I can't ask you to do that." Kurt said quickly.</p><p>"Honey, I want to. I will do anything to help you achieve your dreams." Blaine said as he placed a kiss on his lips. Kurt nodded and before he could say another thing Blaine was out of the room and walking towards Principal Figgins office. Finn was about halfway down the hallway.</p><p>"Dude where are you going?" he asked.</p><p>"To tell Figgins that I stuffed the ballot box." Blaine responded.</p><p>"You don't have to do that." Finn replied quickly.</p><p>"Yes I do. Kurt will never get into NYADA if I don't" Blaine said as he tried to push past Finn.</p><p>"You don't need to do that because Rachel is already telling Figgins that it was her." Finn said.</p><p>"Why is she doing that? Then she won't get into NYADA. She doesn't need to lie." Blaine said.</p><p>"She's not lying. She actually did it." Finn replied.</p><p>"What? What the hell was she thinking?" Blaine responded angrily.</p><p>"She was just trying to help Kurt." Finn said defensively.</p><p>"No she wasn't. She didn't think this through. She never thinks anything through." Blaine growled.</p><p>"Dude, lay off. She's dealing with it. She's taking her consequences." Finn replied angrily.</p><p>"Whatever, I'm going to find my boyfriend." Blaine said before storming down the hallway. Kurt was still in the choir room. He was looking into a mirror making sure his eyes didn't look too puffy.</p><p>"How did it go?" he asked when he saw Blaine walk into the room.</p><p>"I didn't do anything." Blaine replied.</p><p>"What? What do you mean?" Kurt said.</p><p>"Rachel, she's telling Figgins that she did it because she really did." Blaine said.</p><p>"It was Rachel?" Kurt questioned with a shocked look upon his face. "Why would she do that?"</p><p>"Finn says that she did it to help you, but I think it was just for her own selfish gain. She is Rachel." Blaine said with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>"Well, whatever she did it for I'm glad that she's telling FIggins. However it still doesn't help me. I don't have student body president on my resume and I don't have the lead in Westside Story. NYADA still won't want me." Kurt said.</p><p>"NYADA will take you without them. You are extraordinary Kurt and if they can't see that then you don't need to go there." Blaine said.</p><p>"I love you." Kurt replied.</p><p>"I love you too and no matter what never give up hope on your dreams. Shoot for the moon and I will always be right beside you to help you and congratulate you when all of those dreams come true." Blaine replied. "Do you want to go and hang out?" he asked.<br/>'No, I think I want to be alone." Kurt said. "Thank you though." he said before pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips and then leaving. Blaine sighed. He felt so bad for him, but if what Kurt wanted was space, then that was what Blaine was going to give him. He drove home and save Kim in the kitchen reading a magazine at the table.</p><p>"Hey." He said.</p><p>"Hi." She replied with a smile.</p><p>"Hey, do you know where Charlie is? I was asleep by the time that she came home last night. I wanted to see how her interview went."Blaine asked.</p><p>'Well… It didn't go well. The family didn't want her. They apparently didn't really know anything about her. You know here social worker is such a flake. She isn't taking it well and asked to go out on a walk just to clear her head." Kim told him.</p><p>"That's awful." Blaine replied. "I feel so bad for her."</p><p>"I do too, but maybe it's best to just leave her alone." Kim said. Blaine nodded and began to walk away when he felt his phone vibrate. Thinking it was Kurt, he took his phone and went outside, but when he checked the caller ID he saw that it was Charlie.</p><p>"Hello?" He said when he pressed the call button.</p><p>"Blaine…" Charlie whimpered. He knew that whimper. Something was wrong.</p><p>"Charlie? What's wrong?" he asked.</p><p>"I- I just wanted to say goodbye." Charlie said.</p><p>"Charlie, no. Where are you?" Blaine said a little panicked.</p><p>"It doesn't matter."She replied. "Goodbye Blaine." she said before hanging up. No. This could not be happening. He took a moment and thought. It he was going to commit suicide where would he go. Suddenly it hit him and he started to run. He ran over to this bridge that was relatively isolated and only a few miles from their house. He saw Charlie standing on the ledge looking down.</p><p>"Charlie stop!" he yelled. She turned around. Her eyes were puffy from crying and there were wet tear tracks all down her face.</p><p>"Blaine? What are you doing here?" she sobbed.</p><p>"This bridge is a good place to do it." Blaine said. "I've thought about it myself. It's way better than hanging, cutting your wrists, or even pills. You just fall and hopefully die on impact in the cool water."</p><p>"You can't stop me." she declared. "You don't get it. No one wants me. No one in my entire life has ever wanted me." she cried. "My own mother didn't even want me."</p><p>"Charlie… you…" Blaine began.</p><p>"No! Blaine, you don't get it. You have Kurt and all your friends at Dalton and at Mckinley. I don't have anyone. Annie, Lucas, and Sami all look up to you and Kim loves you like a son. Do you think that they really love me? They put up with me." She cried. "I don't want to be in a world where no one wants me."</p><p>"I want you." Blaine said.</p><p>"What?" She cried.<br/>"I want you." he said again. "Charlie, you're so special. I know that you've been through so much, but you have to look forward to all the amazing things that are going to happen in your future. We both are going to have amazing lives. We're just getting all of our bad things out of the way early so our futures can be bright." Blaine said. "And it isn't true what you said. Annie looks up to you too. I'm not a girl and you can help her through so many things that I can't. I've seen the way you act when Lucas asks you to read a book with him. Kim cares and loves you too. She just doesn't understand what you've been through. As for your mom, you're better off not knowing her. I had a mom and she didn't give a damn about me. She let my father beat my brother and I senseless. That doesn't scream love to me. But, Charlie I love you as a sister, one that I've never had. So please, come down off of the ledge. Take my hand because I want you. I want you to stay with me. I want you to stay alive. I want you to know that in this crazy messed up world that seems like it's always against us, that one person, at least, wants you around, will always want you around." he said. Charlie was full on sobbing at this point. She looked back and forth from Blaine's hand to the body of water that lay below her. Finally she reached out and grabbed onto Blaine's hand and he helped her down and pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"Everything is going to be okay. I promise." Blaine said as he took her hand. "Walk with me. Trust me." he said and she nodded. They walked down the road and over to the hospital that lay almost just across the bridge.</p><p>"Blaine no…" She cried.</p><p>"They can help you in a way that I can." he said. "Do this if not for yourself than for me." Blaine begged.</p><p>"Will you promise to stay with me?" She asked.</p><p>"Forever." He said as they walked in together. They got Charlie checked into the psych ward and then Blaine called Kim.</p><p>"Blaine? Where are you?" she asked when she picked up the phone.</p><p>"I can't talk for very long, but I'm at the hospital. Charlie tried to commit suicide by jumping off of a bridge. I talked her down, but she needs help. We're at Lima General. You should hurry over. See if Tom can come home early just this once. Charlie needs you." Blaine said</p><p>"Okay, I'll be right over." Kim said before hanging up. Blaine put his phone back into his pocket and then walked back into Charlie's room and sat next to her bed. They really hadn't done anything for he just yet except for put her hands in restraints. He took her hand held it.</p><p>"Blaine…" She said hesitantly. "Can I tell you something?" she asked.</p><p>"Anything." Blaine told her.<br/>"That night when you picked me up at that party, I lied when I said I got hit on accident. This guy took me in his room and he- he….did stuff to me. When I tried to get away he punched me in the face and I blacked out. When I woke up...I-I... Blaine...he raped me." She said quietly. Blaine was speechless.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.</p><p>"I was scared." She replied. "Please don't tell anyone. Please." She begged. He pulled her into a hug, but didn't say anything. He couldn't promise that he wouldn't tell. He couldn't let this guy do this to anyone else. He deserved to go to jail for what he had done to Charlie. But, for now he just needed to be there for Charlie, for his sister. He didn't care if they weren't biologically related. She was his sister and big brother's didn't let anyone do that to there little sister's and get away with it. Family protected and cared for one another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine stayed the night at the hospital with Charlie despite the nurse's insistence that visiting hours were over and he needed to leave.</p><p>"Please, I'm all that she has and I promised her that I'd stay with her. Please ma'am just let me stay." Blaine begged. The nurse looked at him with the face of pity and her harsh frown softened.</p><p>"Would you like a cot to sleep on?" She asked.</p><p>"No, the chair will be fine, ma'am." Blaine said as he sat back down in the large padded chair next to Charlie's bed.</p><p>"Get some sleep honey. You look like you need it." The nurse said. Blaine gave her a smile and nodded before she left.</p><p>"Blaine.." Charlie whined.</p><p>"Shh… go to sleep. I'm still here." he cooed as he placed his head onto Charlie's bed and grabbed her hand which was still inside of the restraint and they both drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Blaine woke up and it was already five o'clock and he needed to be at school by seven. He gave Charlie a kiss on her head and then left her hospital room. He walked back down the road and across the bridge where he almost lost his sister. He looked at the edge. One step and she would have been gone forever. Despite the aching feeling of not wanting to move, he pushed himself to move forward and made it home. Everyone was still asleep so he changed and then grabbed his school stuff. While leaving he got a text from Kurt.</p><p>Kurt 3</p><p>- Want to meet me for coffee at the Lima Bean before school?</p><p>Blaine smiled and sent a quick text that said "sure." and got into his car. He drove to the Lima Bean and then went inside. Sitting at their typical table was Kurt with two cups of coffee sitting next to him. Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine and extended the coffee cup out towards him.</p><p>"I got your usual." Kurt said.</p><p>"Thank you." Blaine replied as he pulled out the chair and took a seat.</p><p>"Hey, are you alright? You just look a little worn out." Kurt asked.</p><p>"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep very well last night. A lot on my mind, you know with Sectionals and everything." Blaine answered. Kurt sighed</p><p>"To be honest Rachel and I might as well get used to a life of barista work and summer stock. There's no way we're getting into NYADA now. If we don't win Sectionals, I pretty much don't have anything to live for." Kurt confessed.</p><p>"New Directions is a mess and we're going to lose. And, I can't do a thing about it." Blaine exclaimed. "Everytime I open my mouth Finn give me these looks like "what does he think he's doing?" I know what I'm doing!" Usually, Blaine would have put on a better attitude, but today that was not going to happen. He was so tired. After a night in the hospital and learning what happened to Charlie at that party, he didn't have it in him to hide his anger to basically everything around him. These were the days when Blaine wished he could be someone else; someone normal. Kurt gave him a little smile, but Blaine could tell that he just didn't get how much Finn was really getting to him. The from behind him he heard a familiar voice.</p><p>"Hey guys, so crazy, I'm sitting over there checking out this guy and all of a sudden I'm like, wait a second, I know that hair." Sebastian said as he pulled a chair from another table and sat down with them. "What's up buddy, I haven't seen you online...Hi Kurt."</p><p>"We've been really busy with glee club…" Blaine said before getting interrupted by Kurt.</p><p>"...practicing for Sectional, together." Kurt said lovingly as he reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand.</p><p>"Umm...congrats on the Warbler win at your Sectionals." Blaine said to Sebastian. "We're up this week." he added making a nervous face.</p><p>"Yeah...hey if there's one guy who can whip the New Directions into a legitimate threat it's Blaine Anderson, Right?" Sebastian said evilly.</p><p>"Right." Blaine replied without even really listening to what Sebastian said. He has felt his phone vibrate and looked at the caller ID which told him that it was the hospital. He was worried that something was wrong with Charlie. "I need another coffee." Blaine said before getting up from the table and rushing off. He picked up his phone and held it to his ear. "Hello?"</p><p>"Mr. Anderson, your...sister is asking for you." the nurse told him.</p><p>"Can you just put her on the phone?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"Well...technically because she's on a 72 hour psych hold, I'm not supposed to." the nurse replied.</p><p>'Please, I know she's scared and I have to get to school. I don't have time to run over." Blaine begged.</p><p>"Alright…" the nurse replied hesitantly.</p><p>"Blaine? Where did you go?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"I had to go to school, Charlie." Blaine told her.</p><p>"But, you promised that you would stay with me." Charlie whimpered.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I will be back right after glee practice. Just try to get some rest and I'll be there soon. I promise." Blaine replied.</p><p>"Okay…" Charlie said. "Please hurry after school."</p><p>"I promise I will." Blaine told her before hanging up. He quickly got in line and bought another coffee, even though he didn't finish his first one. Whatever...he was going to need fifty cups of coffee if he planned to make it through the day. He walked back over to the table where Sebastian and Kurt were sitting.</p><p>"What are we talking about?" he asked.</p><p>"Duh...the next time we're all going out drinking, killer." Sebastian replied.</p><p>"Uh-oh." Blaine laughed nervously.</p><p>"Look, I got to run, but you take care of that Warbler, Kurt." Sebastian said with a wink of his eye. Blaine sighed. To him, Sebastian was just a nice guy, but he could see how much he got under Kurt's skin.</p><p>"We should head to school." Blaine said to Kurt. Kurt nodded and then followed him out of the Lima Bean before driving to school. The rest of the day was a blur for Blaine. He was only really awake during glee club when...Sam?... at least Blaine was pretty sure that's what his name was came back. They sang one number and then practiced for Sectionals. Blaine was so relieved when they were finally release. He got in his car and drove over to the hospital. When he got to Charlie's room, she looked up at him and smiled. It was clear that she was so happy.</p><p>"Hey." he said softly.</p><p>"Hi." She replied as he sat down next to her.</p><p>"So...how was your day?" he asked trying to break the ice. Last night it was his job to be supportive and there for her, but today he needed to find out more about what happened at that party, about the guy who raped her.</p><p>"It was pretty boring." Charlie replied. "They don't really let me do anything." Blaine gave her a soft smile and reached out to touch her hand.</p><p>"Charlie, we have to talk about what you told me last night." Blaine said.</p><p>"Blaine no… I don't want to." Charlie said in a whisper afraid of anyone hearing.</p><p>"I can't just let what that guy did to you go." Blaine told her. "He deserves to pay for what he did to you. Just give me something, anything, even if it's just a name." Blaine begged.</p><p>"I..I.. I think his name was Liam…" Charlie whispered. And Just like that Blaine felt his heart drop out of his body. "He's the soccer captain at my school. I thought he was a really nice guy until….then." she said. Blaine felt his eyes watering and he tried to look away so Charlie couldn't see his tears. "Blaine, what's wrong?" she asked.</p><p>"I think that guy...Liam...is the one who b-beat me and my date up a few years ago. H-he killed my date." Blaine whimpered. "Charlie, I know that you don't want me to tell anyone, but I need to. They didn't do anything to him or his friends when they beat us up. They ran away and left me for the dead. When I woke up from my coma, I couldn't remember who did this to me and Casey was dead. We can get him this time." he told her.</p><p>"But, wouldn't they need a statement or somthing?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Yes, but I know you could do it. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met." Blaine said.</p><p>"Okay...you can tell the police." Charlie said with a nod of her head. Blaine smiled and reached over and grabbed her hand. Blaine had a nurse call the police and soon enough they were there in Charlie's room.</p><p>"Miss, we're going to need and an account of what happened that night before we can go and arrest this guy," the police officer said. Blaine put a gentle hand on her back as a sign that he was there for her.</p><p>"Well, I was at this party in West Lima. There was a lot of bad stuff going on, but I swear I wasn't doing anything bad. Liam, the guy who raped me, was really drunk and came over to me and started to flirting. I thought he was a really nice guy up until that point. He started kissing me and I kissed back. He took me back to a bedroom and I thought we were just going to keep kissing, but we didn't. He-he got on top of me and started trying to take my clothes off. I kept screaming no and I tried to get out from under him, but I couldn't. That's when he punched me in my face and I blacked out. When I woke up shortly after everything hurt...down in my private area. I knew that he had raped me." Charlie told the police officer. Blaine was appalled, but not surprised. He had never forgiven Liam. He took his best friend, his only friend away from him.</p><p>"Okay, miss, you did really well. We'll do all that we can." the officer said before leaving. Blaine sat with Charlie for the rest of the night and then went home once she was asleep. He loved her, but he really needed some sleep and that chair wasn't cutting it anymore. It was the first time he'd been home in days. He almost wished that Annie, Lucas, and Sami were awake. He missed them, but it was too late so he went to bed instead.</p><p>The next day at school, they were working on choreography for Sectionals, but they weren't getting very far. Mr. Shue was a horrible choreographer.</p><p>"Why does it even matter anyway?" Puck roared. "It's not like we have a chance of winning, not without the girls."</p><p>"Sir, girls smell better than ham and when their dancing and bouncing around you can't help, but watch them." Rory confessed.</p><p>"Well that's it then!" Mr Shue said. "We'll take what's most appealing about us as a group and we'll use it to our advantage."</p><p>"Yeah what about something like this?" Blaine suggested as he did a little turn in the center of the floor.</p><p>"I like the spin. Try it guys." Mr Shue said. All of the guys began trying the move before Sam stood up and stopped them.</p><p>"God...okay stop." he said. "Blaine...this is totally boyband. What we need to sell here is sex!" Sam exclaimed as he did this very sexual move where he thrust his hips forwards.</p><p>"What the hell is that?" Blaine muttered.</p><p>"It's a body roll." Sam told him.</p><p>"That's not a body roll…" Blaine said quietly. He was not okay with these types of move, especially considering what just happened to Charlie.</p><p>"That...is sex." Sam said as he did another provocative dance move. Blaine looked around the choir room and everyone else was trying those moves...even Kurt.</p><p>"The man's not wrong." Artie said. "I got tingles where it's only fifty fifty for tingling."</p><p>"Yeah Sam that's awesome. That's exactly what we need. " Finn said clapping him on the back, which just made Blaine even madder.</p><p>"Not that's not what we need…" Blaine said trying to keep his temper under control. "We don't need to resort to that...It's cheap. It's selling out."</p><p>"I came back here to win. When you're desperate sometimes you have to use your assets and do what you got to do to get back that advantage. This is that advantage." Sam said as he performed yet another provocative move.</p><p>"Of course that's what you think… you need to think that in order to sleep at night." Blaine shot at Sam.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam retorted.</p><p>"It means, I'm not for sale!" Blaine yelled. Then, Sam pushed him and Blaine was totally ready to hit him until Mr. Shue broke them up. "Forget it…" Blaine muttered as he walked out of the choir room. His heart was beating so hard. He felt like he justed needed to hit something. He walked into the gym and changed into his gym clothes and started to punch the punching bag. Each punch was for a different person, Sam, Finn, Liam...his father. He hated them all.</p><p>"That Sam's face?" he heard a voice say behind him. He knew it was Finn.</p><p>"Yup. Your's too." Blaine spat back as he continued to punch the punching bag. Finn made a face as though he was surprised. "Don't be so surprised. After getting bullied so much I took up boxing. I also started the Dalton branch of fight club, which I obviously can't talk about! What is your problem with me anyway? Ever since I got here,you've given me nothing but crap!" Blaine roared at Finn.</p><p>"Honestly dude, I was jealous." Finn said. Blaine scoffed. "I felt threatened. You're talent kind of freaked me out, made me question whether or not I was good enough. Look, Blaine, I'm sorry. I've been asking like a jackass to you. With Rachel gone you're the most talented, well rounded member of this team and now more than ever we need to be on the same page, united.</p><p>"What do you need me to do?" Blaine asked with a sigh.</p><p>"We have an opportunity, an opportunity, to be remembered at this school for the rest of our lives for doing the impossible. It all starts right here with you and me. I just want to be able to look across that stage at you and know that we did everything we could, no regrets." Blaine undid his boxing glove and extended it out towards Finn.</p><p>"Let's get back to work" He said. FInn smiled and fist bumped him back.</p><p>"One other thing, what was really going on in there? You starting that fight with Sam. It just isn't you." Finn said. Blaine sighed.</p><p>"The other night my foster sister was raped. I just can't do moves like that, not with what just happened to her."</p><p>"Whoa, dude, that sucks." Finn said. "Did you guys tell someone, like the police?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah, we talked to them last night while we were at the hospital. She tried to commit suicide too. It hasn't been a very good week." Blaine confessed.</p><p>"Dude, if you need anything just let me know." Finn said.</p><p>"Thanks," Blaine said quietly. "Let's go back to rehearsal." he said. Finn nodded and they walked back to the choir room and started practice back up.</p><p>Finally, it was friday, the day of sectionals. Everyone was nervous as they conducted vocal warm ups.</p><p>"Alright guys, you're going to want to sing from your diaphragm." Blaine told the two guys from the band that were going them.</p><p>"And if you forget the words just keep your lips moving, hopefully no one will notice." Finn added.</p><p>"Let's take a few moments and gather our thoughts." Mr Shue said. "The Trouble Tones are on in five." Suddenly Miss Corcoran and the rest of the Troubles Tones walked into the choir room.</p><p>"Hello Will." Shelby said.</p><p>"Looking good ladies!" Mr Shue replied with a smile on his face.</p><p>"We just came to say let the best glee club win." Shelby added.</p><p>"Yes, and just in case that glee club is us, I've convinced Miss Corcoran to consider a contingency plan." Santana jumped in.</p><p>"Yes, in the event that the New Directions lose, the Trouble Tones has voted to allow any of you to join us at Regionals."</p><p>"You're welcome." Sugar said with a smirk across her face.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Mr Shue asked.</p><p>"That is incredibly rude, Santana." Finn shot at her.</p><p>"We were being nice!" Santana retorted. "It would be rude if I followed you around and every time I took a step I played a note on a tuba."</p><p>'Thank you for the offer Miss Corcoran." Mr. Shue said. "But, right now we're going to concentrate on winning this thing."</p><p>"And we will be winning, Shelby. Puck, here, is gonna gonna come through for us. He's such a shining star in every conceivable way, don't you think?" Quinn said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. None of them knew what she was talking about, including Shelby.</p><p>"Good luck everybody." Shelby said as she and the Trouble Tones left the choir room. After that they did a show circle and went out to watch the competition. First was the Unitards, which no one expected to be good, but they were. Their lead singer was a amazing and it shocked everyone. Then it was the Trouble Tones turn. They sang "Survivor". It was good, but Blaine was feeling very confident in their song selection. FInally it was there turn. All of the New Directions went out on stage and the opening notes to "ABC" started to play. They danced around and even did a few of Sam's special moves, which Blaine still really wasn't okay with, but was willing to do if it helped the team. After that they switched to "Control" which Blaine and Artie had a lead in. Honestly, Blaine felt that song was perfect for a week where he felt like he had little control over anything. Lastly they performed, "Man in the Mirror" which was absolutely beautiful. Then they were finished and everybody was happy with there performance. The only thing left to do was judging. So, now all three glee clubs crowded onto the stage as the winner was about to be announced.</p><p>"Third place," The clown judge began. Blaine wondered why a clown was even judging a show choir competition. "The unitards!" The scary lead singer from the unitards ran up and got the trophy. Now it was between the New Directions and the Trouble Tones.</p><p>"The second place winner...the Trouble Tones!" The clown judge said. "In first place the New Directions!" All of the New Directions started screaming and jumping up and down in joy. Blaine was so happy. They had actually done it. They had won. It was the perfect ending to a really horrible week. It was just what he needed to make him feel a little bit better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine smiled as he looked around the room at all of his friends in glee club as they decorated the christmas tree that had almost cleaned out their whole budget...but it was was worth it. After the New Directions won at Sectionals, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany came back and rejoined the team. It was nice having everyone back together and not having a rivalry within the school anymore. Also, it was Christmas time so that just made everything better. Christmas was Blaine's favorite holiday. He loved seeing his friends faces as they opened up their gifts and the excitement that filled everyone when even a small snowfall happened. One thing that he did not expect to happen this holiday season was to end up in Coach Sylvester's office with Kurt and Artie.</p><p>"Wheels, Porcelain, Other Gay, the yuletide is upon us and everyone knows that Christmas is a time for forgiving, so I have decided to forgive you for having no talent and ruining the American Songbook one mash-up at a time." Sue said. "I've also forgiven you for forcing me to run in and impromptly lose a humiliating statewide election."</p><p>"We accept your forgiveness…" Artie replied hesitantly.</p><p>"Christmas isn't just a time when Jewish kids get slightly uncomfortable and dwarfs get jobs as Santa's helpers doing non-union commercials that make them quietly die inside." Sue began. "No, Christmas is a time to give back, which is why this Friday, I am volunteering at the Lima Homeless Shelter and I thought maybe you and your fellow glee clubbers might want to pitch in by giving the gift of song."</p><p>"Coach Sylvester, I've heard you say on several occasions that you don't believe in homelessness." Kurt interjected.</p><p>"You said you considered them urban campers." Artie added.</p><p>"Can I be honest with you, stumbles, gelfy, young Burt Reynolds? I lost my sister this past year and this will be my first year without her." Sue told them sadly as she looked out the window in her office. "Honestly, I'm just trying to keep myself occupied. I made plans to shoot reindeer from a helicopter with Sarah Palin, but she canceled. Apparently Todd gets fussy when she misses his ballet recitals." Blaine looked over to Kurt and Artie and gave them a signal that said, "come on. let's do it." and they nodded.</p><p>"We'd be happy to help." Kurt replied for all three of them.</p><p>"Oh that's great and in the spirit of Christmas, get the hell out of my office." Sue shot at them. Kurt and Blaine got from their chairs and Artie followed behind. They went back to the choir room where the rest of the team was waiting.</p><p>"We might have spent our entire decorating budget for the whole year, but with something that looks as absolutely fabulous as this I have to say, brav-ho,ho,ho." Rachel said as she stared at their Christmas tree.</p><p>"Hey everybody, listen up." Finn announced as he walked into the choir room with Rory by his side. "My man Rory Flanagan here wants to say a few things."</p><p>"Thanks Finn Hudson." Rory replied. "So guys, my mommy was going to come visit for the holidays, but plane tickets are expensive, so it's my first Christmas without any family. I'd like to cheer myself up by dedicating this song to them and to the King."</p><p>"Jesus?" Kurt asked with a confused look across his face. Blaine leaned over and placed his hand on Kurt's knee before whispering, "no" and Rory began to sing "Blue Christmas". That song hit Blaine hard. All of those years when he was little and in foster care, Christmas was not this happy occasion. He remembered crappy foster homes that gave him absolutely nothing and didn't do anything to make the season special.</p><p>"Gosh that song was so depressing. I may actually be dead right now." Santana said.</p><p>"I-I think that what Santana means is although that was mournfully beautiful, now that the whole glee club is back together. I think that we should focus on the more joyous and the pageant aspect of this holiday season." Rachel replied jumping in as Rory's face fell.</p><p>"Rachel's right. Last Christmas was super sad. Kurt was at another school, Coach Sylvester trashed everything and Artie got a pair of magic legs that broke the next day." Tina added. "We were the island of misfit toys. This year it's going to be-"</p><p>"This year is a brand new sprig of mistletoe!" Mr. Shue said excitedly as he walked into the choir room. "Guess who's not getting coal in their stockings for one...us." he announced. "Rory have a seat.I just got of the phone with Don Borowsky, the local station manager at Lima's PBS affiliate, turns out that their annual broadcast of the yule log burning has been cancelled. They can't afford the licensing fees anymore. But, thank you scrooges who own that copyright because Don came to Sectionals, he loved what we did, and he is offering us-"</p><p>"A Christmas special featuring all of us! Please say you said yes!" Rachel asked excitedly.</p><p>"Not only did I say yes, but when Don said they were looking for a director for the special, I nominated you Artie." Mr Shue said.</p><p>"Me?" Artie asked, clearly very surprised.</p><p>"Yeah, he saw West Side Story, loved your work and he want to take a meeting." Mr Shue replied.</p><p>"But, I swore I would never sell out and do TV." Artie told him. "I'm really going to have to think about this Mr. Shue." After that the last bell of the day rang and they all headed home. Kurt asked Blaine is he wanted to hang out, but Blaine told him he had other plans. Charlie just came home from the hospital and he just wanted to spend some time with his family. Plus, he wanted to tell them the good news about the Christmas special. He raced home and flew excitedly through the door.</p><p>"Whoa, what's got you so excited?" Kim asked with a smile.</p><p>"The glee club gets to do a Christmas special...on TV!" Blaine exclaimed.</p><p>"Wow! That's awesome!" Kim replied. "Guys did you hear that?" She said and signed so Lucas could understand. Annie ran over into Blaine's arms and he picked her up.</p><p>"Are you really going to be on TV?" She asked. "LIke we can actually watch you?"</p><p>"You sure can. You'll even get to hear me sing." Blaine said with a smile. Annie grinned at him, but from across the room, he could see Lucas's face fall. Blaine set Annie down and then went over to Lucas.</p><p>"Can you come with me?" Blaine signed as he extended his hand towards Lucas. Lucas nodded and took Blaine's hand. He led him out to the front porch and they sat down. "Tell me what's wrong?"</p><p>"I wish I could hear. I want to hear you sing." Lucas signed. Blaine sighed. He wished that there was something he could say to Lucas to make him feel better but there just wasn't</p><p>"I'm sorry buddy." Blaine signed back as he pulled him into a hug. "Why don't we go inside and read a book together." he suggested. Lucas nodded and reached his arms up to Blaine. Blaine smiled and pulled him into a hug and then lifted him up. Lucas nestled his head into Blaine's shoulder and wrapped his arms tighter around his neck. They went back inside and Blaine took Lucas up to his room to spend some time together. Later that night at dinner, the phone rang. Kim got up from the dinner table and answered it.</p><p>"Hello?" She said.</p><p>"Hello Mrs Adams, my name is Nick and I'm with the Christmas Wish Foundation. This year we have chosen Lucas to receive his wish and that was to hear. We've looked into it and Lucas is a prime candidate for a cochlear implant which will virtually allow him to hear again. Don't worry, all of the medical expenses including speech therapy after the surgery will be paid for by the Christmas Wish Foundation." the man on the phone said. Kim was just in complete shock. She didn't know what to said. Finally she pulled herself together and took a breath.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you so much." Kim replied before hanging up.</p><p>"Kim, what is it?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Lucas has been chosen to get a cochlear implant!" Kim exclaimed.</p><p>"What is that?" Lucas signed.</p><p>"It's a device that will allow you to hear." Kim explained to him. Lucas's face lit up. He turned to Blaine with his enormous smile.</p><p>"I'm going to be able to hear you sing." He signed. Blaine smiled at his brother and pulled him into a hug. This Christmas was becoming one of the best that Blaine had had in years. After a week of rehearsals for the Christmas Special, it was finally the day that it was to air. It was also the day that Lucas was getting his surgery. As he left that morning, Lucas ran over and gave him a hug.</p><p>"I'll see you later bud. I promise I'll come and see you after the special." Blaine told him. Lucas nodded and waved to him as he left. Blaine went to school that day and couldn't focus at all during his classes. Luckily it wasn't too serious. It was the day before Christmas break and most of the teachers looked like they would rather be anywhere else, so it didn't really matter. After the last bell of the day rang, Blaine met up with Kurt before heading to the choir room to leave for the special. Blaine pulled him off to the side and pulled out a tiny red velvet box.</p><p>"I know that our relationship has reached a new level this year…" Blaine began.</p><p>"If that's an engagement ring, then my answer is yes!" Kurt interjected cutting him off."</p><p>"Kurt, just open the box." Blaine laughed. Kurt opened the lid of the little box and inside was a ring made out of gum wrappers with a bowtie on the front. "It's a promise ring. I made it out of gum wrappers, juicy fruit…"</p><p>"Wrigley's my favorite!" Kurt exclaimed. "Is that a bowtie?" He asked. Blaine nodded with a smile on his face. "But what are you promising?"</p><p>"To always love you, to defend you even if I know you're wrong, to surprise you, to always pick up your phone calls no matter what I'm doing, to bake you cookies at least twice a year and to kiss you wherever and whenever you want. But mostly, just to make sure you know how perfectly imperfect you are."</p><p>"I love it!" Kurt cried as he flung himself into Blaine's arms. "Merry Christmas. It's our first Christmas together.</p><p>"The first of many." Blaine replied as he took Kurt's hand and they walked into the choir room. Everyone was ready to leave for the TV station, so they gathered all their props and costumes and drove over.</p><p>"I love our bachelor shalette." Kurt exclaimed to Blaine when they saw the set. Blaine smiled back at his boyfriend and then took his hand to go and get ready. Just before the special was about to start, Blaine got a call. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Kim.</p><p>"Hello?" Blaine said.</p><p>"Blaine, I just wanted to first of all say good luck and tell you that Lucas is out of surgery, awake, and ready to hear you sing." Kim told him.</p><p>"That's amazing. Can I speak to him?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"Sure." Kim replied before handing the phone over to Lucas.</p><p>"Hey buddy." Blaine said. "I just want to let you know that my performance today is all for you. I love you bud."</p><p>"He says he loves you too." Kim replied. Even though Lucas could hear, he still couldn't talk. That would take some speech therapy.</p><p>"Okay, I have to go." Blaine replied as he hung up the phone. Then he heard Artie began to count and he ran to his spot on set with Kurt. The next three quarters of the special went according to plan, but then just as they were going to come back from commercial the TV producers shut them down. They had made a last minute deal with the yulelog people. So, with the special shut down, the glee club decided to make their way down to the Lima Homeless shelter. They had made a promise after all. They all went through the doors of the soup kitchen and Sue was waiting, her face showed how surprised she was.</p><p>"I know we're late but we were hoping there's still time to help. We brought the turkey from the special with all the fixins." Artie said as Miss Pillsbury pushed him from behind.</p><p>"Yeah, it's a prop but it's real." Mr Shue added.</p><p>"You can put it on the table over there kiddo." Sue said to Artie.</p><p>"We have a song too! We were going to perform it as the final number for our Christmas special, but we lost the final ten minutes of airtime when the station reached a last second agreement with the yulelog people." Artie informed her.</p><p>"As long as it's not jingle bells, it seems it's the only song our janitor knows how to play and I'm bleeding from the ears." Sue said with a sarcastic smile. The glee club took their positions and Mr. Shue started to play the piano as they sang "Do they know it's Christmas". Everyone was having a great time and all the little kids in the soup kitchen were bopping around and singing with them. Everybody there was really into the Christmas spirit. When the song ended, everyone clapped and the glee club spread out around the room. In the corner sitting at a table, Blaine could have sworn he knew the boy sitting there. He walked over and tapped the boy's shoulder.</p><p>"Ryan?" He asked. The boy looked up and smiled before standing up and pulling Blaine into a hug.</p><p>"Blaine! Oh my god it's so great to see you." Ryan exclaimed. "So...finally got adopted?" he asked.</p><p>"Nope, still foster care, but it's a good one. It feels a lot like a family." Blaine said. "What about you? You on the run?" he asked. Ryan nodded. Ryan had been one of Blaine's only friend over the years in foster care. They had met at a group home for boys and actually stayed together for a few months. But, then Blaine was more to another foster home.</p><p>"I ran away from my…eight foster home and never looked back. It's hard, but anything is better than the system." Ryan replied.</p><p>"I just want you to know that if you ever need a place to stay...this is my phone number and address." Blaine told him as he pushed a napkin over to him. "My foster mom Kim is really nice. I'm sure that she would let you stay with us."</p><p>"Thanks. For now, I'm good,but thanks." Ryan replied. Blaine stood up and gave Ryan another hug before saying goodbye and walking over to Kurt.</p><p>"Who was that?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"Just an old friend." Blaine replied. "Come on, we have to go see Lucas at the hospital." he added as he took Kurt's hand and they went out to Kurt's car. They drove to the hospital and went to the pediatric wing where Lucas's room was located. When they went in, Blaine saw that the whole family was there. Lucas's face lit up and he smiled at his brother. Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed next to him.</p><p>"I heard you sing. Sing again." Lucas signed, because even though he could hear, he still couldn't talk.</p><p>"Okay." Blaine said.</p><p>
  <em>I don't want a lot for Christmas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is just one thing I need</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't care about the presents</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Underneath the Christmas tree</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just want you for my own</em>
</p><p>
  <em>More than you could ever know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make my wish come true</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't want a lot for Christmas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is just one thing I need</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I don't care about the presents</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Underneath the Christmas tree</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't need to hang my stocking</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There upon the fireplace</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Santa Claus won't make me happy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a toy on Christmas Day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just want you for my own</em>
</p><p>
  <em>More than you could ever know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make my wish come true</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I want for Christmas is you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You, baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won't even wish for snow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Underneath the mistletoe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won't make a list and send it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To the North Pole for Saint Nick</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won't even st you for my own</em>
</p><p>
  <em>More than you could ever know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make my wish come true</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby, all I want for Christmas is stay awake to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hear those magic reindeer click</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause I just want you here tonight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Holding on to me so tight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What more can I do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby, all I want for Christmas is you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You, baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, all the lights are shining</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So brightly everywhere</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the sound of children's</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laughter fills the air</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And everyone is singing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hear those sleigh bells ringing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Won't you please bring my baby to me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is all I'm asking for</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just want to see my baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Standing right outside my door</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I just want</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You, baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I want for Christmas is you, baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I want for Christmas is you, baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I want for Christmas is you, baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I want for Christmas is you, baby</em>
</p><p>Blaine last note was broken off, by his brother slamming into his chest with a hug. Blaine laughed and asked, "Did you like it?" without even allowing his brother to see his lips. Lucas nodded his head immediately. Before Blaine even knew what was happening the whole family and Kurt pounced on his with a group hug. This was why Blaine loved Christmas so much and this was by far the best Christmas that Blaine had ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that the holiday season was over, the New Directions had to start thinking about their plan for Regionals and even though Santana, Brittany and Mercedes had rejoined the team, they were still a little sore about losing.</p><p>"Admit it wonder twins. The reason why the New Directions beat the Trouble Tones at Sectionals was because that pervy clown judge was freakin high as a kite." She argued.</p><p>"And we did Michael Jackson, you guys didn't." Kurt interjected. "That was like weeks ago why are you still obsessing."</p><p>"One word, Kurt. Michael!" Mercedes yelled as she slapped Kurt on the shoulder.</p><p>"You guys, fear not. The world tour of the circ de soleil immortal to Michael Jackson is coming to Columbus in June. We should all go." Blaine suggested.</p><p>"You don't get it. I don't want to see the spectacle. I want to be the spectacle." Mercedes told him as she poked him in the chest.</p><p>"Hey guys, everything okay?" Mr. Shue asked as he stopped next to them in the hallway.</p><p>"Look, we love being back in New Directions, but we hate that we missed our one chance this year to do Michael." Mercedes confessed.</p><p>"Yeah, I get it." Mr Shue told them. "I've been thinking a lot about Regionals, maybe we can even do Michael again." They all got so excited. Doing Michael again would be so completely awesome. In glee rehearsal, they talked about possible Michael songs for regionals and then even started practicing. By the end of it Blaine was so pumped. He went home and was just itching to tell someone, but no one was home. Charlie had a therapy session, which were made mandatory after her suicide attempt, and because Blaine hadn't been home yet, Kim was forced to take Sami with her and leave Annie and Lucas in after school care. So, Blaine went upstairs and started his homework. He didn't get very far before his phone started to buzz. He was hoping it was Kurt so they could talk about Regionals, but instead it was Sebastian.</p><p>Sebastian: Hey killer ;)</p><p>Blaine rolled his eyes and and sent back,</p><p>Blaine: Hey Sebastian</p><p>Sebastian: Weird Question….How do you get red wine out of blazer piping?"</p><p>Blaine: Lol, how did you do that?</p><p>Sebastian: Don't ask. Just help please :)</p><p>Blaine: Sorry, I truly don't know. I've never had this problem before.</p><p>Sebastian: Damn, I thought if anyone would know it would be Mr. Blaine Anderson. Anyway, you ready for Regionals? Warblers Council is already picking songs</p><p>Blaine: Beyond excited! We're doing Michael Jackson!</p><p>As soon as Blaine had sent that text, he knew it was a mistake. But, come on. Sebastian was a nice guy and the Warblers were an honorable glee club. They wouldn't steal another team's plan...he hoped. Blaine felt his phone vibrate again and expected to be Sebastian, but it was actually Kurt.</p><p>Kurt: Wanna meet me, Rachel, Artie, and Santana at the Lima Bean tomorrow before school?</p><p>Blaine: Sure :)</p><p>After sending the text to Kurt, Blaine waited for a reply from Sebastian, but nothing ever came. Blaine was beginning to feel like he just made a very big mistake. The next morning, Blaine drove over to the Lima Bean and Kurt, Rachel, Artie, and Santana were waiting for him. Kurt smiled at him as he sat down and handed him a coffee. "We're talking about Michael Jackson again." Kurt said, filling Blaine in.</p><p>"Okay, I've got something." Blaine announced. "Favorite Michael Jackson memory. Go!"</p><p>"When I was one, my mom showed me a VHS tape of his Motown Special and when he did the moonwalk across the stage for the first time in history, I uttered my first words...hot damn." Artie said.</p><p>"I owe the King of Pop a deep debt of gratitude. He's the first one to pull off the sequined military jacket, long before one Kurt Hummel made it iconic." Kurt interjected.</p><p>"I have to be honest, I never really got him." Rachel confessed.</p><p>"And we are no longer on speaking terms." Artie muttered as he turned away from Rachel.</p><p>"No, I think he's an amazing performer, but I never really got what he was about." Rachel replied trying to defend herself.</p><p>"Rachel, he is best friends with Liza Minnelli and Liz Taylor." Kurt added.</p><p>"All I'm saying is that I haven't connected with him like I have with Barbara or either of the Stevens." Rachel said looking over at Artie who looked confused. "Sondheim...Schwartz" she told him as though it were obvious.</p><p>"I'd throw this mocha in your face, but it's not nearly scalding enough." Santana shot at Rachel.</p><p>"Okay, but since you guys are so jazzed about him, I think it's a good idea for Regionals." Rachel replied in defeat.</p><p>"That might not be the best idea." They heard a voice behind them say. They all looked back and there stood Sebastian. "Hey Blaine, Hello everyone else."</p><p>"Does he live here or something?" Kurt muttered. " Seriously, you are always here!"</p><p>"Why don't you think that's a good idea?"Artie interjected.</p><p>"Because we're doing MJ for Regionals." Sebastian said with a smirk across his face. "You see, Warblers drew first position so as soon as I heard what your plan was i changed our setlist accordingly."</p><p>"I'm sorry, how did you hear?" Rachel asked in a snippy voice.</p><p>"Blaine told me last night." Sebastian replied snarkily. "I just called for a tip on how to get red wine out of my blazer piping and he would not stop going on about it." Blaine felt the angry eyes of all four of his friends staring at him and he sank in his seat.</p><p>"I may have mentioned it." Blaine muttered quietly.</p><p>"How often do you talk?" Kurt shot back.</p><p>"Oh hey Kurt, I didn't recognize you." Sebastian interjected before Blaine could answer. "You are wearing boy clothes for once!"</p><p>"Alright twink, I think it's time that I showed you a little Lima Heights hospitality." Santana said standing up from her seat.</p><p>"Unless you want to join your relatives in prison, that's probably not the best idea." Sebastian told her. "You see my dad's sorta what you call a state's attorney, but if you had a pinata you wanted delivered, I bet he could make sure that it got to them." Blaine was taken aback at how rude Sebastian was being. He had never acted like this before, at least not to him. He felt bad for Santana who looked like she wanted to shoot the boy in the uniform."Okay, so here's what you guys need to know. I am captain of the Warblers' now and I'm tired of playing nice."</p><p>"Wait, the Warblers' don't even have a Captain." Blaine shot back.</p><p>"They do now. See you all at Regionals." Sebastian replied before strutting off. The five New Directions members stood up. Four of them were very clearly pissed at Blaine. Blaine tried to talk to Kurt to explain, but he wouldn't listen. Kurt just got in his car and drove off to school. So, Blaine did the same. When Blaine arrived, it was clear that someone had told all of the New Directions the news. Tina was fuming as she walked in the choir room with Mike and Quinn.</p><p>"There has to be some kind of show choir competition committee we can complain to." Tina argued.</p><p>"I know it sucks guys, but it's not the end of the world." Blaine said guiltily. "Heck, you had your setlist stolen the day of the competition at Sectionals and you pulled that one off." he added.</p><p>"Well they can have our Journey and our Dreamgirls, but pilfering my Michael..uh uh..that's another level not okay." Artie said sassily.</p><p>"I'm not exactly comfortable having this conversation with Blaine in the room." Puck shot at Blaine. "Clearly once a Warbler, always a Warbler."</p><p>"Uh...what?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"Dude you told them what we were going to do." Puck retorted. "You're like a modern day Eggs Benedict. He's on notice as far as I'm concerned."</p><p>"We should all be on notice." Finn interjected coming to Blaine's rescue. "Next to Vocal Adrenaline, the Warblers are the best glee club in the state and for a lot of us this is our last shot at a championship, so we should stop complaining about the Warblers and figure out a way to beat them."</p><p>"Couldn't have said it better myself, Finn." Mr Shue said as he walked into the choir room. "I'm less worried about our setlist right now and more interested in getting us in the right mindset to crush those guys, which is why our lesson for the week is...What would Michael Jackson do?"</p><p>"He would fight back." Finn replied. "He'd say Regionals is ours, MJ is ours and if they want it, they can pry it from our sequin gloved hand."</p><p>"Straight up." Artie added. "In 1983, MTV said that they wouldn't air his "Billy Jean" video, what'd he do?" He fought back. They aired it and the "Thriller" album sold an additional ten million copies."</p><p>"I know what Michael would do. I think he would take it to the streets." Blaine said. No one at the time really knew what Blaine meant, but after rehearsal he explained his "Jackson off" idea and everyone loved it. Blaine took out his phone and sent a text to Sebastian.</p><p>Blaine: Tonight at 8. Be in the parking garage on fourth street. Bring "your" Warblers and be prepared to lose.</p><p>Sebastian: You're on.'</p><p>So, that night, they all gather in the parking garage on fourth street. The rest of the New Directions stayed hidden while Blaine and Santana went to meet the Warblers.</p><p>"Well, we're here." Sebastian said.</p><p>"We've got something to settle." Blaine told him. "Both of us want to use MJ for Regionals, but only one can."</p><p>"We're having a Jackson off nick at night. Winner gets the King of Pop for Regionals." Santana added.</p><p>"Us against the two of you? You really think you're that bad?" Sebastian scoffed. "Is that what they teach you at that little public school of yours?"</p><p>"It's time to see who's bad." Blaine growled as the rest of the New Directions came out of their hiding places with a snap of Santana's finger. The Warblers started singing "Bad" and then the New Directions joined in. It was going well. Blaine thought the New Directions sounded way better than the Warblers. They were clearly going to win. Then just as the song was coming to an end, Blaine saw Sebastian pull something out of a bag. It was a slushie and they were aiming right for Kurt. As Sebastian threw the slushie, Blaine jumped in front of Kurt and pushed him out of the way. The icy cold slushie flew into his eyes and Blaine fell to the ground screaming. Something wasn't right. His eyes were burning. Kurt fell to his side as the Warblers ran away.</p><p>"Honey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked frantically.</p><p>"My eyes are burning. Something is wrong." Blaine cried through the pain. The New Directions gathered around him.</p><p>"Okay, let me must see." Kurt told him. "Open your left eye first." Blaine did as he was told. Kurt could see that Blaine's eye was completely irritated. It was really red. "Okay, now your right eye" Kurt told him. Blaine tried, but as soon as he opened it a tiny bit, he felt like someone had stabbed him with a knife.</p><p>"Ow! I can't" Blaine cried as a red tear drop fell from his eye. Kurt thought that maybe it was just a drop of slushie, but then he realized that it was blood.</p><p>"Okay, Blaine honey stop crying. It's just making your eye worse." Kurt said softly. "We need to get him to a hospital. Something is definitely wrong." he added turning to Finn. Just the word hospital made Blaine panic.</p><p>"No! I don't want to go to the hospital." Blaine cried immediately. "Please Kurt! Don't make me go."</p><p>"Shh, don't get upset.' Kurt cooed. "We have to go get your eye fixed."</p><p>"I'll drive." Finn offered. He went over and lifted Blaine up slowly and then lead him blindly over to their car with kurt holding him up on the other side. Kurt knew it was best not to bring the whole glee club. Blaine was absolutely petrified of hospitals and would probably freak out, which in turn would make him extremely embarrassed. So, just he and Finn took him. Kurt sat in the back with his head on his lap. Every bump that Finn would drive over, Blaine would whimpered and clutch tighter onto Kurt's hand.</p><p>"Shh, we're almost there." Kurt soothed as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair which was breaking free from it's gelled prison because of the slushie. That was another thing. Blaine was coated in ice cold sticky red slushie and was shivering like crazy. Kurt placed his jacket over him. His boyfriend was worth more than his jacket. When they got to the hospital, Kurt got out of the car with Blaine while Finn parked the car. Blaine leaned heavily on to Kurt as they struggled inside.</p><p>"We need some help." Kurt said once they got to the front desk. "My b- friend is hurt." Kurt said stumbling over the word boyfriend. He didn't want to take his chances on getting some homophobic doctor.</p><p>"Okay, fill out these forms and we'll be right with you." the nurse said handing over a clipboard. Kurt took the forms and gave her a look. Didn't these people get that Blaine was hurting? He went over and took a seat next to Blaine who was still clutching his right eye closed. Blaine leaned his head over and rested it on Kurt's shoulder as he tried not to cry from how much pain he was in. Soon enough, a doctor came out with a wheelchair to get Blaine.</p><p>"Okay, Mr. Anderson you can come with me." the doctor said as Blaine hesitantly sat down in the wheelchair. The doctor began to wheel him away and Blaine started to panic.</p><p>"K-kurt I want you to come with me." He cried.</p><p>"Can I go please?" Kurt asked the doctor.</p><p>"Are you eighteen?" the doctor replied.</p><p>"No, but please, he doesn't like hospitals and I'm the only one here." Kurt begged as Blaine clutched frantically onto Kurt's hand.</p><p>"Well, technically I'm not supposed to, but I guess it would be alright." the doctor replied. Kurt smiled at Blaine and followed the doctor back to an exam room. "So, Blaine what's wrong?" he asked.</p><p>"Umm...my eye is stinging really badly. I can't even open it." Blaine replied pointing to eye.</p><p>"Did you get something in you eye?" The doctor asked. Kurt rolled his eyes. No, it was magical pain! Yes he got something in his eye!</p><p>"Yes…" Blaine muttered.</p><p>"What was it?" the doctor pushed.</p><p>"A slushie." Blaine told him.</p><p>"Why are you kids going around throwing slushies at each other? When did that become a thing?" The doctor said.</p><p>"Tell me about it." Kurt muttered. "It wasn't a regular slushy though. I think there was something else in it, like rocks or something." Kurt said. "I've had my fair share of slushies thrown in my face and none of them have hurt like this does."</p><p>"Okay, well Blaine I'm going to need you to open your eye so I can examine it." The doctor said. Blaine shook his head no.</p><p>"I can't…" He said softly. 'It'll hurt too much."</p><p>"It'll also hurt if we don't take care of it now." the doctor said. "Just open it for a few seconds." Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. He opened it for a few seconds before closing it tightly because it hurt so much. "Alright, you did good Blaine. I saw that there is a pretty deep cut in your cornea and we'll probably need to fix that surgically." Blaine's eye widened.</p><p>"S-surgery?" he stuttered. "You can't just give me some medicine?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm afraid not. We'll arrange a date in the next few days for the surgery, but for now the best I can offer you is some pain killers." the doctor confessed.</p><p>"Okay, I'm willing to try anything." Blaine said softly trying not to cry.</p><p>"Alright, I'll go get those for you." The doctor replied before leaving the room. That was when Blaine broke down. He hunched over and started to cry. Kurt went over and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>"Shh, shh, it'll be alright." Kurt soothed.</p><p>"I don't want surgery." Blaine cried.</p><p>"I know." Kurt replied rubbing his back.</p><p>"Can you call Kim?" Blaine asked. "Her number is in my phone."</p><p>"Of course honey." Kurt replied. He went over to Blaine's slushie covered jacket and pulled out his phone, which surprisingly wasn't covered in the sticky red goop at all. He found Kim's number and then went into the hallway to talk to her. The phone continued to ring until Kurt finally heard Kim's voice.</p><p>"Blaine! Where are you? It's past your curfew!" Kim yelled. "You're supposed to be the good one!"</p><p>"Hi, Mrs. Adams." Kurt said slowly.</p><p>"Kurt?" she said surprised. "Why do you have Blaine's phone?"</p><p>"Well..there was a bit of an accident, but Blaine is okay." Kurt reassured her. "He is going to have to have surgery though."</p><p>"Rewind." Kim commanded. "What happened?"</p><p>"Well, we were having a sing off with the Warblers to decide which team gets to sing Michael Jackson at Regionals and Sebastian, one of their members, went to throw a slushie as me and Blaine pushed me out of the way. There was something in there and it scratched his cornea." Kurt told her.</p><p>"God...typical heroic Blaine." Kim sighed. "I'll be right down. What hospital are you guys at?" she asked.</p><p>"Lima Memorial." Kurt replied.</p><p>"I am getting tired of being at that hospital every other week." Kim groaned before hanging up the phone. Kurt went back in and found that the doctor had hooked him up to a morphine drip and had placed bandages over his eye and given him an eye patch.</p><p>"Hey Kurt! Look I'm a pirate!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"I can see that." Kurt laughed. "Those drugs work pretty fast huh."</p><p>"Yeah, I like drugs." Blaine said. "Everyone should get one of these." he added pointing to the IV in his hand.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think so." Kurt told him.</p><p>"Hey Kurt you know what?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"What Blaine?" Kurt replied.<br/>"I taste like cherry." Blaine said excitedly as he licked his hand, but his face quickly fell. Kurt was discovering that high Blaine was quite funny so he decided to humor him.</p><p>"What's wrong honey?" he asked.</p><p>"I like blueberry better." Blaine replied.</p><p>"Well, if you're good, I'll bring you a blueberry slushie after your surgery." Kurt told him.</p><p>"Oh yay!" Blaine said happily as he clapped his hands. "You're the best boyfriend ever!" Kurt laughed. This was going to be fun. For the next fifteen minutes, Kurt talked with Blaine about basically anything that popped into Blaine's mind. Finally, Kim arrived with Sami slung on her hip.</p><p>"Kim! Sami!" Blaine yelled. "You guys came! Now we can party!"</p><p>"Drugs?" Kim asked Kurt.</p><p>"Yup. He's pretty entertaining." Kurt informed her.</p><p>"Awesome." Kim replied sarcastically. "Here, hold Sami for me. He'll be enough of a struggle to get out to the car." Kurt took Sami into his arms and she whimpered weakly. She obviously did not like that fact that she was pressed to Kurt's sticky jacket rather that Kim's warm hip. A nurse came in and unhooked Blaine from his IV and then handed Kim a bag full of his pain pills for the next few days. Now, it was up to Kim to get him out of bed.</p><p>"Okay, honey, time to go." Kim said as she reached over and and helped him stand up.</p><p>"Are we going on an adventure?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah sweetie, an adventure all the way to the van." Kim replied as she lead her foster son out to the car and helped him in.</p><p>"Is this a teleporter?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"No, but it'll vaporize anyone who talks." Kim replied as she shut the door. "That should shut him up." she laughed as she took Sami from Kurt's arm and began buckling it into her carseat. "Thank you for taking care of him."</p><p>"Anytime." Kurt replied. "Can I come over tomorrow to keep an eye on him. You've got your hand full with three little ones and...charlie so, it's the least I can do."</p><p>"Sure sweetheart that would be a big help." Kim replied as she climbed into the driver's seat.</p><p>"How come this spaceship isn't moving?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"Hey what did I say about being vaporized!" Kim retorted.</p><p>"You're talking!" Blaine retorted.<br/>"I'm the captain of this ship. It won't vaporize me." Kim replied. "You on the other hand talked twice. One more time and poof! You're gone!" Blaine promptly closed his mouth and Kim drove home. When they got home, Kim got him into bed and he pretty much passed out. She had a busy night taking care of both Blaine and Sami who had caught the cold that had been going around the family. The poor little girl was not happy and Blaine was either in immense pain or high as a kite. Poor Kim was just so tired. The next day, while Blaine was currently under the influence of his pain pills and Sami was screaming, Kim got a phone call.</p><p>"Hello?" she said.</p><p>"Hello, Mrs Adams. I'm calling from Lima Memorial-"</p><p>"Oh God, which one of my kids is in there now?" Kim sighed.</p><p>"No, I'm the chief of staff and we have an opening for a nurse and we saw your resume. We would need you to come in for an interview just to finalize things." the man told her.</p><p>"Oh goodness, thank you." Kim replied. "But, I have two sick kids…" As Kim talked Blaine picked up his phone and called Kurt. Luckily, it was lunch so Kurt was able to answer.</p><p>"Blaine?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"Heeeyyy" Blaine slurred. "You should come over."</p><p>"I have school honey and I'm coming over later." Kurt told him.</p><p>"No, Kim needs you now. Sami is sick and I'm high as a kite...whatever that means I heard Kim say it. She's on the phone with some hospital peoples about a job, cuz she can't leave us."</p><p>"Okay, I guess I'll be right over." Kurt said.</p><p>"Thanks Kurt, you're the best." Blaine replied before hanging up. Blaine smiled very pleased with himself. About a half an hour later, Kurt knocked on the door and a frantic Kim opened the door.</p><p>"Kurt?" She said. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Blaine called me and said you needed me to come over and watch him and Sami."</p><p>"How did he call you?" Kim asked. "I took his phone." She walked into the living room and stood behind the couch. "Blaine, I have your phone, right?" She asked. Blaine simply held up his arm with his phone in his hand.</p><p>"Nope, you suck at hiding things. I found it." Blaine replied smugly. Kim took the phone from his hand.</p><p>"Hey!" Blaine yelled back.<br/>"Kurt's already here. Who else are you going to text?" Kim retorted.</p><p>"People…" Blaine muttered. Kurt walked over and placed his hand on Kim's</p><p>shoulder.</p><p>"Kim, go to your interview. I've got this." Kurt told her.</p><p>"Thank you so much." Kim replied. "You…" Kim said pointing at Blaine. "be good."</p><p>"Yeah yeah words words." Blaine mocked.</p><p>"Give him more pain meds around four if I'm not back." Kim said before grabbing her purse and rushing out the door. Kurt looked around and then sat down.</p><p>"So what should we do?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"We could...you know." Blaine said. He tried to wink, but instead just closed both eyes.</p><p>"Yeah how about no. Where's Sami?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"In her crib." Blaine replied. "She's asleep."</p><p>"I gathered that." Kurt said just as Sami's cries echoed through the monitor.</p><p>"I guess she's not asleep anymore." Blaine giggled. Kurt sighed and went</p><p>upstairs and took Sami out of her crib.</p><p>"It's okay, shh shh." Kurt said as he rocked Sami in his arms. Sami barked a wet hacking cough into his shoulder and Kurt shudders at thought of all those germs getting on him. Babies were not his forte, but babies with germs were a nightmare. After about ten minutes of rocking Sami back and forth and comforting her, she finally settled her down and went back to sleep. Kurt went back downstairs and could tell that Blaine was coming off is painkiller high. His previous energy was gone and now he was slumped over on the couch.</p><p>"Hey, how's your eye?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"It hurts, not too bad, but it hurts." Blaine told him.</p><p>"Well, I can't give you more pain meds just yet, but how about we go upstairs on your bed and cuddle?" Kurt offered. Blaine nodded and allowed Kurt to help up and then they went upstairs and cuddled on Blaine's bed. Then, Kurt remembered the NYADA letter that his dad had come all the way to school to give him today. He had completely forgotten.</p><p>"Oh, I have something to tell you." Kurt said.</p><p>"What?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"I got my NYADA letter." Kurt said in a disappointed voice to throw him off.</p><p>"Oh Kurt, honey, I'm so s-" Blaine began before Kurt cut him off.</p><p>"I made it through!" Kurt yelled.</p><p>"You're a finalist?" Blaine asked excitedly.</p><p>"I'm a finalist!" Kurt repeated. Blaine pulled him into a hug.</p><p>"Kurt, that is so amazing!" Blaine said. Just then, Kurt's phone buzzed and he looked down and read the text before standing up.</p><p>"You have visitors." Kurt said.</p><p>"Hey wait, come back! We were cuddling." Blaine yelled. Kurt laughed and opened the door to the porch where Finn and Rachel were waiting.</p><p>"Hey guys, come on in." Kurt said. "Blaine's upstairs." They walked upstairs and Kurt flopped down in the chair next to Blaine's bed as Finn and Rachel came in.</p><p>"Hey, hey guys." Blaine said shyly.</p><p>"We brought you chicken noodle soup. I know it's not typically used to help eye injuries, but we figured it couldn't hurt." Rachel said as she sat the lime green bejeweled thermos down.</p><p>"And I brought you a couple of eye patch featuring films from my collection." Finn said as he handed the movies over to Blaine. "You got "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides", "The Valkyrie" and "Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow"</p><p>"Aww, thank you guys. This is so amazing. It really means a lot to me that you'd come by to check up on me." Blaine said. "However, I can not let a single moment pass before first, raising a zero calorie toast to one Mr. Kurt Hummel, aka NYADA finalist. yay!" Blaine added as he poured a drink into a class for him and Kurt. Knowing how awkward this was for Rachel, Kurt tried not to make a big deal. He also wondered why his boyfriend had champagne glasses in his bedroom, but that was a question for another day.</p><p>"So, Blaine, when's the surgery?" Finn asked trying to change the subject. Blaine took a deep breath.</p><p>"Tomorrow. Honestly, I'm terrified." Blaine admitted.</p><p>"Don't sweat it dude." Finn told him. "You'll heal up good as new."</p><p>"Yeah, and there are tons of legendary performs that have only had one eye...Sammy Davis Jr., Columbo." Rachel added.</p><p>"Stewie Wonder...He did pretty good with no eyes at all." Finn interjected.</p><p>"You guys, I'm really upset that I'm missing Michael Week." Blaine confessed. "This just totally sucks."</p><p>"Well, that's why we figured we'd bring a little bit of Michael Week to you." Finn said with a smile as Rachel pulled out a little instrument and played a note. The started to sing "Ben" which was one of Blaine's all time favorite Michael Jackson songs. After they finished Blaine clapped.</p><p>"Thank you for that guys." Blaine said as little feet pounded up the stairs. Annie burst through the door and flopped down on Blaine's bed with Lucas just behind her.</p><p>"Blaine, I have to show you this picture I made at school."Annie rambled.</p><p>"Annie, slow down." Blaine laughed. "We have company. Finn, Rachel, these are my foster siblings Annie and Lucas. Can you guys say hi?" Blaine asked his siblings.</p><p>"Hi" Annie and Lucas said shyly.</p><p>"Guys, where is Charlie?" he asked. "She picked you up from the bus right?"</p><p>"She's smoking a cigarette." Annie informed Blaine.</p><p>"Where is she smoking the cigarette?" Blaine groaned.</p><p>"Outside." Annie answered.</p><p>"Well...at least it's outside.' Blaine sighed. "Charlie is my other foster sister and Sami is sleeping in the other room."</p><p>"Well, it was very nice to meet you guys." Rachel said to Annie and Lucas "We should get going."</p><p>"Okay, bye guys," Blaine said as Annie shoved a paper in his face and talked endlessly about her day at school. A little after four, Kim got back and she had a huge smile on her face. Blaine had crashed from the pain meds, Charlie went somewhere, and Annie and Lucas were playing in their room, while Kurt sat with Sami on his lap as she sucked on sippy cup.</p><p>"So, I take it the interview went good." Kurt said.</p><p>"Yes! I got the job." KIm exclaimed. "Thank you so much again, Kurt."</p><p>"It was no problem really." Kurt said.</p><p>"Blaine's got himself a really good guy. I'll make sure he holds onto you." She replied.</p><p>"Well, I've got a really good guy with an awesome family, so I don't plan on ever letting him go." Kurt replied. "Oh, what time is Blaine's surgery? I want to be there tomorrow."</p><p>"It's at 3:30" Kim replied.</p><p>"Good, I'll be there after school." Kurt said. "I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>"Bye!" Kim called after him. The next day after school, Kurt went to the hospital and found Blaine's room. Kim was there with him, but none of his other siblings were. Kurt made the assumption that Charlie was most likely "watching" them.</p><p>"Hey guys." He said. Blaine waved weakly at Kurt. Kurt could tell how scared he was.</p><p>"I'll leave you two for a minute." Kim said as she went in the hallway. Kurt walked over and sat down on the chair next to Blaine's bed.</p><p>"I don't want to do this." Blaine said weakly.</p><p>"I know, but once it's done, then you eye will be all better." Kurt said.</p><p>"Do you promise to be here when I wake up?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"Well, I'm already here. Of course I promise." Kurt replied. They sat and talked for a few minutes before two doctors came in and took Blaine away to surgery. Even though Kurt knew that this surgery wasn't life-threatening, he couldn't help but worry. Kurt swore he did not stop shaking until the doctors wheeled Blaine back into his room after the surgery. Kurt sat next to him and help his hand as he began to stir.</p><p>"Hey honey." Kurt said.</p><p>"Hey" he mumbled. "Did you bring my blueberry slushie?" he incoherently asked. Kurt laughed. He didn't even know how Blaine could remember that. Usually people on pain meds didn't remember a single thing they said or did.</p><p>"I'll go get it right now." Kurt said as he stood up and left Blaine with Kim. It had been a crazy few days and Kurt was glad it was over. He was glad that his Blaine was finally okay again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About two weeks after his surgery, Blaine's eye was fully healed. Luckily, that same night that he was given the go ahead by his doctor was also the night of Sugar's Valentines Day party. Blaine was so thrilled that he could actually go. He felt like he hadn't seen Kurt in forever and was missing him like crazy. He threw on a pair of tight fitting pants, a polo with with a blazer, and a fedora hat and walked downstairs to leave for the party.</p><p>"Blaine! Wait!" He heard Kim yell after him as he got into his car. He stopped and turned around to face his foster mother. She smiled and pulled out a heart shaped eye patch from behind her back.</p><p>"But my eye is better." Blaine laughed as he saw the red eye patch in her hand.</p><p>"Take it anyway." Kim told him. "It's appropriate for the holiday." Blaine smiled and took the eye patch, gave Kim a hug, and then got into the driver's seat of his car. When he arrived at Breadstix,where the party was being held, he slipped on the heart shaped eye patch and walked in. He snuck in very carefully. He didn't want Kurt to see him just yet. He saw Sugar and caught her before she could walk away.</p><p>"Blaine! Your back!" She exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug. "Is your eye all better?"</p><p>"Yup, I got cleared by the doctor this morning." He told her. "If I could, I'd like to sing a little something for everyone and...Kurt.' Blaine asked politely. She smiled at him.</p><p>"Of course! As soon as the God squad is finished." Sugar told him. Blaine nodded and stayed hidden until finally the God Squad finished their song. Sugar grabbed a microphone and walked out onto the stage.</p><p>"Jesus! Holla!" She yelled into the microphone. "Okay everyone, it's time for my extra special guest, back from the dead and cute and compact as ever." She said signalling to the back. Just then Blaine walked out from his hiding spot.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" Blaine said. "This song is dedicated to all the lovers in the room." Blaine smiled pulled off his eye patch, flung it behind him and the band began to play the opening notes of "love shack". Kurt, who sat at a table with Finn and Rachel, was just beaming. Brittany, Mercedes, and Rachel jumped right in with back-up vocals. Everyone in the restaurant was dancing and having an awesome time. Blaine danced over to Kurt and held the microphone up to his face to tell him to sing but Kurt shook his head. Then, suddenly, Kurt pulled his own microphone out from under the table and began to sing. Blaine laughed. It was just like his boyfriend to be so prepared. Blaine pulled on Kurt's tie and then dragged him out onto the dance floor. At one point, Blaine looked behind him and there was a conga line behind following him throughout the restaurant. After that as the song ended and ton of balloons were dropped from the ceiling, which everyone proceeded to bat back up into the air. Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine close and kissed him, catching him off guard.</p><p>"Whoa!" Blaine giggled, blushing slightly. "What was that for?"</p><p>"I missed you. I'm so glad you're better." Kurt said.</p><p>"I missed you too." Blaine said. "This is the best Valentine's day ever!" The rest of the night was spent dancing and singing. It was more fun than Blaine had had in two weeks. At the end of the night, he went home completely and utterly happy. He was so glad he was better and knew one thing for sure. The New Directions were going to crush the Warblers at Regionals, which were in just about a week.</p><p>However, Blaine realized that he had spoke to soon, when Rachel and Kurt marched into glee practice, both with bitch glares on their faces. "They're up to it again, Mr. Shue!" Rachel said angrily.</p><p>"What? Who's up to what?" Mr. Shue asked.</p><p>"The Warblers!" Rachel roared. "Sebastian handed me these today at the Lima Bean and said if I don't drop out of Regionals, he'll post them all over the internet." Rachel said handing Mr. Shue the large manilla envelope. Mr. Shue started to pull the pictures up with Finn behind him, but quickly shoved them back into the envelope when he saw what they were. Finn, who was so shocked at the pictures, grabbed them out of Mr. Shue's and just stared at them for a minute.</p><p>"These aren't even real!" Finn yelled angrily. "That's it. I'm done. I'm leaving this classroom and I'm going to kick that Sebastian kids ass!" Finn got up and made a break for the door with Blaine, Puck, and Mike standing firmly behind him.</p><p>"Finn! Chill!" Mr. Shue told him.</p><p>"No! I'm not going to chill. I'm done chilling!" Finn yelled back at Mr. Shue.</p><p>"The official show choir rule book clearly states that any real perceived threat of violence, vandalism, or humiliation will be met with a swift and quick disqualification of the following parties with extreme prejudice." Artie jumped in as he a read a passage from the show choir rule book. "It's right here on bylaw 15, section 6, article 44."</p><p>"Guys, I will contact the headmaster of Dalton…" Mr Shue began.</p><p>"Like you did when Sebastian almost blinded me!" Blaine interjected. "What did they do then? Same thing that they're going to do now. Nothing." Blaine seriously could not believe that the Warblers were doing this. Those guys were supposed to be his friends. Then again, his so-called "friends" never would have tried to blind him or Kurt with a rock salt slushie. The Warblers were just different. He wanted to win so bad. Not only to win, but to show the Warblers that they were wrong for pulling all of these stunts and that they didn't get them anywhere. Blaine just felt like he needed to get all of his feelings of anger out, so when glee was over, he texted Kurt to meet him in the auditorium.</p><p>"You okay?" Kurt asked as he walked onto the stage. "You seemed upset. You know Sebastian-"</p><p>"Forget about Sebastian!" Blaine yelled, cutting Kurt off. "I'm not mad at you. I just don't want to waste anymore time on him. I want to focus on winning. I've got a new song I want to try out. The theme for regionals is inspiration and I think this fits the bill. Do you want to hear it?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and took a seat on a stool on the end of the stage. The band started to play and Blaine began singing 'Cough Syrup" He felt himself getting so into the music. This was the song of his life. Whenever he thought the pain was over, he was wrong, but needed to keep going. He thought about all his horrible foster parents from the past, the people who beat him up and had killed Casey, the guy that had molested Charlie and forced her to almost kill herself, the Warblers, and his own parents. As the song ended, Blaine crumpled to the ground with tears rushing down his face. Kurt rushed over and sat down next to him.</p><p>"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" Kurt asked as he held onto his hand tightly.</p><p>"Just...everything in my life." Blaine said. "I have been through so much pain, more than anyone should ever have to and sometimes it just feels like it's all too much. I didn't tell you, but Charlie tried to commit suicide a few weeks ago. She was going to jump off a bridge and I had to talk her down off of the ledge. No one should feel so bad about themselves that they want to do that."</p><p>"She's alright now, right?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"For now." Blaine replied. "The weirdest thing was that, that was bridge that I was going to jump off if I committed suicide."</p><p>"Blaine…" Kurt gasped.</p><p>"It was before I met you." Blaine replied. "I would go and stand on that bridge every day and just look down at the water and think that everything would be so much better if it was just over."</p><p>"Do you feel that way now?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"No. I haven't felt like that since, I met you." Blaine replied. "The day that we met...was just a really bad day. After Warblers practice, I was going to go home and go to that bridge and I was gonna jump this time. Then, you stopped on the staircase and everything changed. After we talked, I knew that I couldn't leave you alone. I needed to be one to guide you during that really hard time in your life. I needed to be the person that I had desperately craved when I was going through the same stuff. You were the one thing that I kept living for. You saved my life, Kurt." Kurt was crying after Blaine finished. He lunged into his boyfriends arms.</p><p>"Promise me, you'll never go to that bridge again." Kurt pleaded.</p><p>"As long as I have you, I'll never need to go back to the bridge." Blaine replied. After school, the glee club went into the auditorium for rehearsal. With only a few days until regionals they needed all the practice they could get. Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury walked in and from the look on their faces everyone could tell that something was wrong.</p><p>"Guys, I need to tell you something very serious and It may upset some of you, which is why, I brought Miss Pillsbury." Mr Shue began. "We found out earlier today that Dave Karofsky tried to commit suicide." Blaine felt his heart drop and saw Kurt visibly tense up. Blaine felt sick.</p><p>"What happened?" Rachel asked, her eyes wet with tears.</p><p>"Some kids at his new school, found out that he was gay and tormented him. he just couldn't take it. " Mr Shue told them. "I know that this is hard to process, but just try your best. Rehearsal is cancelled for today and we'll talk about this more tomorrow." Mr. Shue said as he walked off to the corner with Miss Pillsbury. Kurt suddenly bolted out of the room and Blaine followed close behind him. He followed Kurt into the bathroom where he promptly ran into one of the stalls and threw up into the toilet. Blaine knelt down next to him and rubbed his back. When Kurt looked up at him, his eyes were bloodshot and tears ran down his face. Blaine pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug.</p><p>"I feel responsible." Kurt whimpered.</p><p>'This isn't your fault."Blaine told him.</p><p>"Yes it is. During the week when you were recovering from your surgery, I kept getting this sweet notes and I assumed that they were from you, but on the night of Sugar's party, I found out that it was actually Karofsky. I told him that we could only be friends and he accepted that. Then when he went to leave, there was a guy from his new school that saw us. I don't think that I've ever seen anyone run out of somewhere so fast in my life. He kept calling me today and I ignored every single call. If I had just picked up the damn phone, maybe he wouldn't have tried to commit suicide."</p><p>"You didn't know. You aren't responsible for this. This was his choice and the feelings that he was having...nothing could have stopped him." Blaine told Kurt. Suddenly he got a text. It was from Sebastian. Why was Sebastian texting him?</p><p>Sebastian: Can you and some of your New Directions meet me at the Lima Bean? Please?</p><p>Blaine: Why? So you can blackmail us and try to blind me again?</p><p>Sebastian: Please...it's important</p><p>Blaine: fine</p><p>"That was Sebastian. He wants some of us to meet him at the Lima Bean." Blaine told Kurt.</p><p>"Why?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"He didn't say, just that it was important." Blaine replied. Kurt nodded and took his boyfriend's hand. They ended up taking Santana and Brittany.</p><p>"Let me break it down for you," Santana began. "From one bitch to another, all of this vicious, underhanded, crap has got to stop."</p><p>"Exactly, that is why I called you here." Sebastian replied. "First of all, Blaine, I am sorry about your eye."</p><p>"That means nothing to me." Blaine shot back.</p><p>"Just give me a chance." Sebastian replied. "I have no excuses other than a lame prank got completely out of control. Secondly, the Finn photos have all been destroyed. I want the Warblers to win fair and square and we're going to take donations for Lady Gaga's Born this Way Foundation. Win, lose or draw we're going to dedicated our performance to Dave Karofsky. I thought you might want to join us."</p><p>"Wait for the punch, you know it's coming." Kurt said to Blaine.</p><p>"No, not this time. For too long, I have treated everything like a big joke" Sebastian said. "It's all fun and games, until it's not."</p><p>"We'll consider your offer." Santana replied. "Come on guys." They all followed her out and were truly baffled by Sebastians change in heart. Regionals was a fair fight now that they intended to win.</p><p>The next day they met after school in the auditorium and sat in a circle. Mr SHue stood in the middle with a jar of peanut butter.</p><p>"Mr Shue, why do you have a jar of peanut butter with one spoon?" Mercedes asked.</p><p>"Yeah, there are fifteen of us here and I'm only comfortable sharing a spoon with about half of you." Sugar added</p><p>"Well, it's come to my attention, that our good friend Rory Flanagan has never tasted peanut butter." Mr Shue whole glee club looked to Rory in surprise. "Rory, if you don't mind." Mr Shue said as he handed Rory a spoonful of peanut butter. He hesitantly put the spoon into his mouth and ate the peanut butter.</p><p>"Oh my god, that's the best thing I've ever had." Rory laughed which made all of the rest of them laugh too.</p><p>"Mr. Schuster, while that's incredibly moving, it's kind of been an emotional week for some of us." Kurt interjected.</p><p>"Yeah Mr Shue, what's the point of all this?" Finn asked.</p><p>"The point is Rory just had a brand new experience, something as simple as peanut butter." Mr Shue explained. "You guys are young. I want you to promise me that no matter how depressed you get or how hopeless or alone you feel, you'll try your best to imagine all of the amazing experiences you have ahead of you."</p><p>"Mr Shue, I know that we're a little dramatic sometimes, but I don't think anyone would consider taking their own life." Mercedes interjected.</p><p>"I did." Blaine said quickly. He took a deep breath. This wasn't a story that he wanted to reveal, but he felt as though he needed to. "It was about two years ago. I was living in my fourteenth foster home and I had just been outed at school." Blaine began. He looked to Kurt and could tell he was surprised. Blaine and the bridge had only been the aftermath of a much bigger incident.</p><p>"I figured that because I was out that I could go to a dance with the only other gay guy in the school. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up at the end of the night, three guys came and beat the crap out of us. I woke up in the hospital three days later and it was just my social worker in the room. Those foster parents weren't the best. There were like six other kids, so they didn't really have time for me. My social worker told me that my date and my only friend was dead and I was crushed. They sent me home a few days with some pain pills. When all my foster siblings were out with my foster dad, I locked myself in the bathroom and...chugged the whole of pills. Laying on that floor, in some much pain, was agonizing, but I knew that it would stop hurting if I just let time do it's thing. Eventually my foster mom came upstairs to check on me and she found in the bathroom with the empty bottle in my hand. She forced her fingers down my throat, but it wasn't enough. I was rushed to the ER and they pumped my stomach. The doctors kept me on a 72 hour psych hold and during that time, my social worker told me that I'd be moving to foster home number fifteen...where I'm still living. I wasn't okay after that. Just because you do something like I did, doesn't mean the feelings go away. There's a bridge by my house and I used to go and stand on the ledge every day just willing myself to jump off, until one day, the day I met Kurt, I felt like I didn't need to. We all have our problems in life, some of us harder than others, but still problems. I not saying that anyone should resort to what I did, but I believe that everything happens for a reason. If i hadn't of made that choice I would have never been placed with the family that I have now. I never would have met Kurt and I probably wouldn't be here today." Blaine told them. "Karofsky will work out what he needs to and it won't be easy, but he'll be stronger in the end." The whole glee club sat in shock at Blaine's story.</p><p>"There's always something that'll push you to the breaking point, but you have to keep going." Mr Shue said breaking the silence. "Right now, I want you all to say something that you're looking forward to." The whole glee club went around and talked about it and then they got to Rory.</p><p>"I know this sounds silly, but peanut butter really is amazing, Mr. Shue"" Rory began. "Do you know what I'm looking forward to? Winning at Regionals." Everyone smiled and were ready for this. It was finally their time to go and beat the Warblers at Regionals once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, today was the day. Regionals, the day that the New Directions were going to beat the Warblers. As a team, the New Directions sat in their seats in the audience as the Warblers performed. At one point, Finn stood up and started clapping along to the music and soon everyone else joined him. Life was just too short to hold grudges. After the Warblers finished, the other team competing performed. They were very good, better than everyone expected. Finally, it was the New Directions turn. They crowded backstage and then filtered onto the stage for their first number, which was a mash-up of "I Believe I Can Fly" and "Fly" which Blaine had a solo in. He had never raped before, but just took a deep breath and did it. It went amazingly. After that was a Trouble Tones number and then, their last number "Here's to Us" which Rachel had a solo part. When the music finally ended on their last song, every single member of the New Directions felt confident that they were going to do it. They were going to win.</p><p>After the judges finished deliberating, all three choirs crammed onto the stage and awaited the results of who had won. They sent out the creepy vampire dude, who was a judge, despite not really knowing anything about show choir. Actually, none of the judges ever really knew anything about show choir.</p><p>"I've crossed the oceans of time to bring the results of this show choir competition!" The vampire said. "In third place, from Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, the Golden Goblets." Blaine took a deep breath. It was between them and the Warblers now. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...the 2012 Midwest Regionals Champions from Mckinley High...The New Directions!" Everyone erupted into cheers. They had done it. They had really won! Blaine celebrated with his team and then even walked over and shook Sebastian's hand. Life was too short not to forgive people. After the Warblers cleared the stage, the New Directions went down into the auditorium to find their families. Blaine walked over with Kurt towards Carole and Burt. Kim had to work that day, so she and the rest of his siblings couldn't be there, but Blaine understood. While Blaine was standing next to Kurt and talking to his parents, he felt a tap on his shoulder.</p><p>"Blaine…" The voice said. Blaine turned around and there stood a familiar face. A face that Blaine would know anywhere. It was the same face of the person who had held him when he was scared and had protected him all those years ago.</p><p>"C-cooper?" Blaine asked hesitantly.</p><p>'I would have known that voice anywhere. It's the same one I heard running around our house when we were little." Cooper replied. Blaine dived into his brother's chest, the tears flooding his eyes.</p><p>"How did you find me?" Blaine cried.</p><p>"I hired a private investigator. I made a vow that when I got out of the system and made enough money to afford it, I would find you and we would be a family." Cooper told him. Blaine pulled himself from his brother's chest and wiped his tears.</p><p>"Well, I-we have to actually get to a wedding, but I would love to talk to you more Coop. You could come with us." Blaine stammered.</p><p>"Okay, that would be great." Cooper said.</p><p>"Are you going to ride with your brother?" Kurt asked him softly.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll meet you at City Hall." Blaine replied as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek and then followed Cooper to his car. At first the silence between them was awkward, but then Cooper spoke up.</p><p>"So how have you been?" he asked.</p><p>"Good...I'm finally at a good foster home. I guess fifteen is the magic number." Blaine replied. "How many were you in?"</p><p>"Six or seven." Cooper replied. "I got emancipated from the state when I was sixteen. I saved up and moved to LA. I realized that acting was my passion and I wanted to be there. So, I got a few commercial gigs and I've been living there ever since."</p><p>"That's awesome. I'm so glad that your life worked out. You deserved it… to be happy." Blaine said in response.</p><p>"Blaine...you deserve to be happy too." Cooper said. "I have an extra room at my apartment in LA. I know it would be a big change, but you could come and live with me, if you wanted to."</p><p>"What?" Blaine stammered.</p><p>"I know you have people here that you love, but we could finally be a family." Cooper added.</p><p>"I-I don't even know it that's legally possible." Blaine said. 'I would have to think about it."</p><p>"Take your time." Cooper said. "Either choice you make is okay, but I would love for you to come and live with me."</p><p>"I promise I'll think about it."Blaine replied as Cooper pulled into a parking spot. They walked into City Hall and Blaine could tell instantly that something was wrong. He went over to Kurt, who had tears in his eyes.</p><p>"What's wrong? What happened?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"Quinn was in a car crash. She went to get her bridemaids dress and... she's in critical condition. We're all going over to the hospital." Kurt cried. Blaine pulled him into a hug and comforted him. Then he walked over to Cooper.</p><p>"My friend was in an accident and I want to talk to you more, but I need to be with them today. I promise to call you when I've made up my mind." Blaine told him.</p><p>"I understand. Just call me when you get a chance. Here's my number." Cooper replied patting his brother on the shoulder before walking out. Then, Blaine went over and took Kurt's hand. All of the New Directions flooded into the parking lot and got into their cars to drive to the hospital. Blaine drove Kurt's car because Kurt was still really upset.</p><p>"So...Cooper asked me to move in with him." Blaine said quietly.</p><p>"That's awesome Blaine. I'm sure that you guys will be a really happy family." Kurt replied. "You don't seem happy."</p><p>"Kurt...Cooper lives in LA." Blaine replied.</p><p>"Oh…" was all that Kurt said in response. "Are you going to live with him?"</p><p>"I don't know." Blaine confessed. "I've missed eight years with him, but...there's people here that I love too. I don't know what to do. What should I do?"</p><p>"I can't make this decision for you." Kurt said. "But, he's your brother. I know how it feels to lose a family member and I would do anything for a chance to get her back." Blaine sighed. He really didn't know what to do. They pulled up to the hospital and found Mrs. Fabray in the ER. They went and sat by her and waited for a doctor to come out to talk to them about Quinn. After about an hour, a man in dark blue scrubs walked into them.</p><p>"Are you the family of Lucy Fabray?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes." her mother replied.</p><p>"The good news is she's alive." the doctor told them. Every smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "But, there were some complications. Lucy's spine was severely compressed in the accident and she's experiencing some paralysis in her lower body, basically from her waist down."</p><p>"She's paralyzed?" Mrs. Fabray cried.</p><p>"For now, but with physical therapy, our hope is that Lucy can regain feeling in her lower extremities." the doctor replied. The news that Quinn was paralyzed crushed everyone. There were so many tears that flowed from all of there eyes. But, Blaine realized something. Kurt was right. Cooper was his family and life was too short not to do everything it takes to be with your family. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and took him into another hallway.</p><p>"I'm going to do it." Blaine said. "I'm going to go live with him."</p><p>"I'm happy for you." Kurt cried. "Promise me that you'll still text me everyday."</p><p>"I promise" Blaine replied. After that Kurt went back with the rest of the New Directions and Blaine called Cooper, who was overjoyed at the news that Blaine told him. Then Blaine called his social worker, Jenny and they worked everything out. Everything was set. He was moving to LA. That night, Blaine went home physically and mentally exhausted, but there was something he had to do. Cooper was going back to LA in a week and he needed to tell Kim that he was going with him.</p><p>"Kim...can you come and sit with me?" Blaine asked her. She smiled and sat down on his bed.</p><p>"What is it honey?" she asked.</p><p>"I-I have something to tell you." Blaine said hesitantly.</p><p>"Well, what is it?"KIm asked. "You now you can tell me anything."</p><p>"My biological brother found me today and offered to let me live with him in LA." Blaine said. "And I said yes. I've worked it out with Jenny. We leave in a week." Kim's lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. Blaine knew how hard this was for her. He was her first foster child and had grown very attached to him.</p><p>"I'm-i'm glad that he found you." She cried. "I'm just sad that I have to lose you."</p><p>"You won't lose me." Blaine said. "I promise, I'll keep in touch." he pulled his foster mother into a hug and held her tightly as she cried. He had ripped off the band-aid and right now it hurt, but with time it would get better. Telling his siblings didn't go over very well either. There was a lot of tears. Five days later, all of Blaine's things were packed into the back of Cooper's car as he prepared to leave.</p><p>"We're all packed little brother." Cooper said. "I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye." Blaine nodded and walked over to his foster family. He picked up Sami and held her in his arms.</p><p>"I'm going to miss you so much." He said as he kissed her forehead. Then he moved onto Annie and Lucas.</p><p>"I love you Blaine." Annie said as she dove into his chest.</p><p>"I love you too, Annie." He cried. "Thanks for being the best little sister a guy could ask for."</p><p>"Thanks for being the best big brother." Annie replied. He pulled himself from her grasp and moved onto Lucas.</p><p>"I...just got to...h-hear you and n-now you're leaving." Lucas said shakily. His speech therapy was going very well.</p><p>"I'm sorry, bud." Blaine told him. "But, I'm giving Kim my phone number and you call anytime and I'll sing for you."</p><p>"Okay." Lucas replied. "Bye." Then he moved onto Charlie, who he could tell was trying hard not to cry.</p><p>"The one person who wanted me is leaving." She said.</p><p>"Listen, I may be leaving, but I'll always be your brother. You can call me whenever you want. Now that I'm leaving, they all need you. You have to be the rock of this family." Blaine said as he held her tightly.</p><p>"I promise, I will be." Charlie cried. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." Blaine cried. By the time he made it to Kim, he was really crying.</p><p>"You were my first baby." Kim cried.</p><p>"Kim...you have loved me and have been more of a mom to me than my own. You'll will always be my mom." Blaine said. "I love you mom."</p><p>"I love you too baby." Kim cried as she held onto her son. She kissed him on the forehead and then let go. It was time to say goodbye to Kurt.</p><p>"I thought you said you were never saying goodbye to me…" Kurt said quietly.</p><p>"I'm not. I'll never say that. You are the love of my life and we'll be together again." Blaine said. "You are my savior Kurt. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too.' Kurt cried as he kissed Blaine passionately on the lips. After they broke apart, Blaine walked slowly over to Cooper's car.</p><p>"I love you all." Blaine said as he waved goodbye to his family. He got into the passenger seat and smiled at Cooper. Cooper smiled back and then started to drive down the road. He kept taking, but Blaine couldn't understand what he was saying. All he could think about was leaving Sami, Annie, Lucas, Charlie, Kim, and Kurt. They were his family too and if he left,he'd be losing them all.</p><p>"Cooper...stop." Blaine said quietly.</p><p>"What?" Cooper asked because he couldn't hear what Blaine had said.</p><p>"Stop the car now!" Blaine said loudly.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Cooper asked.</p><p>"Cooper, I can't do this." Blaine told him. "I love you and I'm so glad that we found each other, but I can't leave. Kim, and Charlie, and Lucas and Annie, and Sami, they're all my family. I can't leave them because they need me. And Kurt…"</p><p>"...is the man you love." Cooper said cutting him off. "I could tell from the first moment I saw you two together."</p><p>"Coop...this isn't goodbye. We know where to find each other now. We can visit and stay in contact. But, Lima is where I need to be, not LA."<br/>"I understand, I'm disappointed, but I understand." Cooper confessed. "Go on and see your family."</p><p>"Thank you Cooper." Blaine said. He got out of the car and grabbed the few bags that he had packed and began walking back down the road. He saw that his family was still outside on the lawn. They were in a group hug. He could see Sami's eyes light up when she saw him.</p><p>"Blaine!" She cried.</p><p>"No honey, Blaine is gone." Kim told her.</p><p>"No! Look!" She babbled and pointed her little hand to Blaine walking down the street.</p><p>"Blaine!" Annie and Lucas cried as they ran towards him. Blaine threw his stuff to the side and embraced his brother and sister. The rest of his family came running down as well.</p><p>"What happened?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"You know, I realized that if I went with Cooper, I would be gaining one family member, but losing six." Blaine told them. "You guys are my family and you always will be."</p><p>"So you're staying?" Annie asked.</p><p>"Forever." Blaine replied. He was met with countless hugs from his family and then they helped to take his stuff back into their house. That was his home and now he knew that he could never leave. That was where he was supposed to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Making the decision to stay with his family had been a hard decision for Blaine, but in the end he knew he had made the right choice. Cooper was his biological brother, but Kim and all of his siblings were his real family. Kurt was also a big part of his family, which was why Blaine was so upset when reality finally set it. Kurt was leaving in just a few months to go to New York and he was staying in Lima...by himself. Blaine was finally beginning to feel like he wasn't alone and now he was losing the love of his life, or it felt like it anyway.</p><p>All the previous challenges in Blaine's life had come by surprise. He had never had anytime to prepare himself for the worst, but now he had time. So, Blaine tried to best simulate what life without Kurt would feel like...and it turned out to be pretty lonely. This week was especially hard. In just one week, Kurt and Rachel had their NYADA auditions, so they both were busier than ever. Blaine felt like every other word that came out of Kurt's mouth was NYADA and honestly he was getting pretty upset. On the bright side, it was Whitney Houston week in glee club, so Blaine way trying very hard to concentrate on the assignment rather than the events happening next week.</p><p>"It was written for Diana Ross!" Mercedes told Rachel.</p><p>"No Mercedes, you are wrong!" Rachel retorted. "The Bodyguard was originally written for Barbra Streisand." They had been arguing about this since they came into the choir room and it was beginning to get on everyone's nerves. Thankfully, Mr. Shue saved them from anymore of their incessant fighting when he came into the choir room to settle to the fight.</p><p>"Actually Rachel, It was supposed to be Diana Ross." Mr Shue informed her. "and Steve McQueen back in the seventies." he added.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Shue." Mercedes remarked in a sarcastic and sassy manner.</p><p>"I've been doing some research to prepare for this week's lesson." Mr Shue told them as he turned back to the whiteboard and wrote "Whitney" in large black letters. The glee club erupted into cheers.</p><p>"Ah yes, It's about time we did a Whitney tribute." Rachel said with a small clap of her hands.</p><p>"Are we sure that's appropriate?" Sam asked.</p><p>"You did not just ask that!" Mercede shot right back at him.</p><p>"I just mean...didn't Whitney kinda have a lot of problems…" He replied hesitantly, not wanting to be pounced on once again.</p><p>"She had a hard life, Sam...and..." Mercede replied.</p><p>"Look, this week isn't about passing judgement on Whitney. It's about celebrating her legacy, honoring her memory, her accomplishments…"</p><p>"Which I will happily list for you!" Kurt interjected, cutting Mr. Shue off. Blaine simply placed his hand gently on Kurt's shoulder as a signal to just stay quiet so Mr. Shue could continued.</p><p>"But, I also want you guys to use her songs to get underneath your own feelings, to express and explore what's really going on with you."Mr Shue told them.</p><p>"I don't get it, Mr Shue." Finn said. "What's really going on with us?"</p><p>"Well, for most of you these next few weeks will be your last here at McKinley. Lots of changes coming up, lots of saying goodbye, to your friends, your significant others, and to the last four years of your life. For a young person, all that transition can be overwhelming so it's easier to focus on other things, like not being able to say goodbye to Whitney Houston." He said. As soon as Mr Shue said that, Blaine felt his heart drop. Saying goodbye to Kurt was the one thing that he didn't want to think about and now Mr. Shue was saying that he wanted them to. Blaine wasn't even leaving and he felt overwhelmed.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Santana shot at Mr Shue.</p><p>"Santana, it's okay. I get it." Mr. Shue replied calmly. "You're hanging onto Whitney because it's so difficult to handle the upheaval in your own lives."</p><p>"We're hanging on to Whitney because she was incredible and we love her, so don't put your baggage on us." Santana told him.</p><p>"You guys, Mr. Shue's attempt to understand us, although misguided, doesn't matter. What matters is that I start rehearsing Whitney's version of the "Star Spangled Banner" immediately. It's the Mount Everest of anthems." Rachel interjected just as the bell rang. The glee club gathered up their things and then left the choir room. Blaine made a break for his locker with Kurt not very far behind him. He opened it and began grabbing the things that he would need for the rest of his classes.</p><p>"How thrilled am I for this weeks assignment?" Kurt said as he came up to Blaine at his locker with a big smile on his face. "I'm going to Between the Sheets to find music. I need to figure out what song I want to do. I could do "So Emotional", which was obviously written for me or "One Moment in Time", which was also obviously written for me."</p><p>"Well you can't really go wrong." Blaine replied.</p><p>"I figured I could kill two birds with one stone. I can do one for the assignment this week and one for my NYADA audition." Kurt replied. There it was again. That school that was taking away the love of his life. "You'll come with me right?" Kurt asked hopefully.</p><p>"Well...I can't today." Blaine lied. He really just need some time by himself to work through all of these emotions.</p><p>"Okay…" Kurt sighed. "Boo…"</p><p>"Well, just text me when you're done." Blaine told him before shutting his locker and hurrying through the halls to get to his next class before the late bell rung. For the rest of the day, Blaine tried to focus on his own assignments, but all he could think about was Kurt and New York over and over again. He was happy when the last bell of the day rang and he could go home. When he got there, he saw that Kim was dressed in her scrubs.</p><p>"Oh good, Blaine honey, you're home." Kim said quickly. "I need you to watch the little kids. One of the other nurses got sick and they need me to cover her shift. I left money on the table so you can order a pizza for dinner. Bye, I love you." Kim said as she kissed his forehead and hurried out the door. Blaine looked around. The house looked practically deserted. Annie and Lucas were still in school and Sami was taking a nap. The house was quiet, just how he liked it.</p><p>"Hey Blaine." he heard suddenly from behind him. It was Charlie. She was dressed in flannel pants and an oversized t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun.</p><p>"What are you doing home?" He asked. "Are you sick?"</p><p>"No, just really bad period cramps." Charlie replied. "Kim let me stay home."</p><p>"Eww gross." Blaine replied as she flopped down next to him.</p><p>"Tell me about it." She sighed. They sat in silence for a while. After taking about your sister's period cramps, there's really not a logical road to head down in a conversation. Charlie, however, could tell that there was something wrong with her brother.<br/>"What's up with you? You seem sad." She said.</p><p>"Nothing...it's nothing." Blaine stuttered.</p><p>"It doesn't sound like nothing." Charlie urged on. "Come on,you can trust me."</p><p>"It's...Kurt." Blaine said.</p><p>"Did he cheat on you? Do I need to kick his ass?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"No! No!" Blaine said immediately. "I don't think that Kurt would ever cheat on me."</p><p>"Well, good because right now I don't think I'm up to moving." Charlie added as she placed a hand over her stomach.</p><p>"It's just, next year he'll be in New York for college and he'll be leaving me behind." Blaine confessed. "Next week is his NYADA audition and I think it's just all finally hitting me."</p><p>"Ahh, the left behind phobia." Charlie said with her finger raised.</p><p>"What on earth are you talking about?" Blaine questioned.<br/>"Blaine, we're foster kids. We're used to people not wanting us and just passing us along, so we naturally feel that eventually everyone is going to not want and or leave us, which is also why we tend to be commitment-phobes." Charlie said. "It's only logical." Blaine looked at her like she was crazy. Where had this person come from? Just a few weeks ago, Charlie was out drinking and doing drugs and now she sat before him telling him about these deep theories of the stereotypical life of a foster kid. "But, Kurt is different. He's not going to leave you."</p><p>"But, how do you know that?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"I see the way he looks at you." Charlie told him. "He loves you Blaine. I pray that one day I have someone who will love me that much."</p><p>"Don't worry. You will." Blaine told her as he pulled her into a tight hug.</p><p>"Ahh...not so tight. Bleeding down here." Charlie interjected.</p><p>"Oh, sorry." Blaine apologized as he inched further away from her on the couch. "Man, being a girl sucks."</p><p>"Don't have to tell me twice. Wanna trade?" She asked sarcastically.</p><p>"Not a chance." Blaine replied with a laugh. The rest off the night went smoothly. They all ate pizza for dinner and they settle down to go to sleep. Blaine, honestly, felt a little better about the whole Kurt and New York situation. So, when Kurt asked him to come over on Thursday for a "Being Bobby Brown" marathon, he didn't turn him down. He went over to Kurt's right after school. Kurt answered the door and invited him in. He waved to Burt who was in the kitchen and Carole who was lounging on the couch, before following Kurt up to his bedroom.</p><p>"The DVD is all ready. I'm just going to go downstairs and grab us some snacks." Kurt told him. Blaine nodded and took a seat on Kurt's bed. While he was waiting, Blaine kept hearing the ding of Kurt's text message alert on his phone going off. Kurt had been texting someone all week. He hadn't hardly said a word to him and had only sent his like four text messages. Blaine just couldn't take it anymore. He went over to Kurt's bedside table and picked up Kurt's phone. Across the top read, "five messages from : Chandler" Who the hell was Chandler? Before he even knew what he was doing, Blaine had tapped the button and was in Kurt's messages. There were dozens, if not hundreds of texts between the two of them… and they were really flirty. Was Kurt cheating on him? Blaine felt the tears pricking in his eyes and they were threatening to spill over.</p><p>"Okay, I got the cheese plate." Kurt said as he ran back into his room. Blaine turned around to face him with Kurt's phone still in his hand.</p><p>"Who's Chandler?" He asked with teary eyes.</p><p>"Why are you going through my phone?" Kurt asked defensively.</p><p>"I'm not going through your phone." Blaine replied hesitantly. "It's just it keeps buzzing...because Chandler won't stop texting you." he added. "When we go to New York, let's go to the front of The Plaza and reenact the end of "The Way We Were." Blaine read.</p><p>"Give me that," Kurt demanded, but Blaine moved out of his reach and continued to reach the texts.<br/>"Can you sing into my voicemail? I want to make your voice my ringtone." Blaine read.</p><p>"Give me my phone." Kurt demanded again.</p><p>"There are literally dozens of text between the two of you." Blaine told him. "Do you know how many times you've texted me in the past few days. Four, and three of them were about finding peach colored shoe polish."</p><p>"Why are you getting so upset?" Kurt asked. "T-this is all innocent." he stuttered.</p><p>"This is cheating, Kurt!" Blaine retorted.</p><p>"This is texting." Kurt shot back. "He is just a guy that I met at the music store. Nothing happened. You used to text Sebastian all the time. You would call him-"</p><p>"But, I didn't like him!" Blaine interjected. "And all of those texts were family friendly. You like this guy," Blaine said, his voice catching in the back of his throat.</p><p>"I like the way he makes me feel." Kurt confessed. " I mean, when was the last time you complimented me or told me how special I was?"</p><p>"I transferred schools to be with you, I- I change my whole life." Blaine replied. "That doesn't make you feel loved."</p><p>"You don't know what it's like being your boyfriend." Kurt retorted. "You are the alpha gay. Even Rachel wanted to make out with you. I used to get solos every week. Do you know how many times I've had to sit on a stool and watch you perform?"</p><p>"Then talk to me, tell me that you're unhappy, but don't cheat on me." Blaine replied exasperated.</p><p>"I feel like I have taken crazy pills!" Kurt exclaimed. "I didn't cheat on you! I'm really sorry that this made you upset, but-but, It's okay." Blaine looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>"It's not right." Blaine told him. "but it's okay." He laughed wiped the tear in the corner of his eye and then looked at Kurt one last time before bolting out the door.</p><p>"Blaine! Wait!" Kurt called. Blaine didn't stop. He ran down the stairs and into the living room. Burt and Carole were there with worried looks on their faces. They had obviously heard the fight.</p><p>"Burt, Carole, thank you for having me over, but I have to go." Blaine told them.</p><p>"Blaine, son, wait-" Burt began.</p><p>"No, I'm sorry I really need to go." Blaine told him as he ran out the front door and started his car. He backed out of the Hummel's driveway and began driving down the road. Kurt had cheated on him. He had literally just said a few days ago that he never thought that Kurt would do something like that. Everything felt like a blur, so Blaine pulled over to the shoulder of the road and the dams holding back his tears broke. He bent over in sobs and was nearly hyperventilating. After a few minutes, he was able to pull himself together enough to drive home, but in no way was he okay.</p><p>He got home and slammed the door as the came in, giving the first sign that he was not okay. Kim was setting dinner on the table. All of his siblings were already seated at the table ready to eat.</p><p>"You home in time for dinner." She said.</p><p>"I'm not hungry." Blaine muttered as he made a break for the stairs.</p><p>"Blaine, honey what happened?" Kim called after him.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about." Blaine yelled back before slamming his bedroom door. It was a while before anyone came up. Around eight o'clock, Charlie knocked on his door.</p><p>"Hey can I come in?" She asked.</p><p>"I'd rather not talk right now." Blaine said not bothering to face her. He had been crying all that time and looked absolutely awful.</p><p>"Please?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Just...leave me alone." Blaine sighed. He heard Charlie walk away, but then he heard footsteps go back into his bedroom. He felt his bed dip in and then a two year old landed on top of him.</p><p>"Give Blainey a hug!" Charlie told Sami.</p><p>"Baine!" She exclaimed as she pounced on top of him. Blaine giggled and picked up the little girl. She smiled her drooly little grin and reached out towards his face. He smiled and kissed her the forehead.</p><p>"Bringing the baby in is low." Blaine said quietly. "Where'd you learn that trick?"</p><p>"Kim.' Charlie replied. "I needed to pull in the big guns. Now, come on. Spill. What's wrong?" Blaine sighed.</p><p>"Kurt cheated on me." he whimpered.</p><p>"What?" Charlie exclaimed. "Oh, Blaine. I'm so sorry. What happened?"</p><p>"He was texting another guy...flirty texts." Blaine told her as he wiped away a few tears.</p><p>"Baine cry?" Sami asked confused. Blaine continued to wiped away his tears.</p><p>"I'm okay, Sami." Blaine told her.</p><p>"Be happy." Sami said as she kissed his forehead.</p><p>"Well, Kurt's a fool for doing that to you." Charlie said. "But just know that you're not alone. You've got two girls right here who love you." She added as she nestled into the Blaine's shoulder.</p><p>"Thanks Charlie." Blaine told her.</p><p>"No prob." She replied. Charlie and Sami laid with Blaine until it was time for Sami to go to bed. The night was long for Blaine. He never really settled into sleep and cried several time. It was only an hour before school that he really fell asleep. Naturally, because he was so tired, Blaine didn't wake up on time like he usually did. Kim walked quietly into his room and sat down on the edge of his bed.</p><p>"Blaine, honey, wake up." Kim said quietly as she pushed his curls off of his face. Blaine groaned and buried himself further into the covers. "Sweetheart, come on." Kim urged.</p><p>"Don't wanna. I don't feel good." Blaine felt his forehead and frowned.</p><p>"You don't have a fever. Are you sure you're not just heartbroken?" Kim asked sympathetically.</p><p>"Charlie told you." Blaine whimpered.</p><p>"Yeah, she told me." Kim said. "Honey, I know he broke your heart, but you still need to go to school and face him. Nothing will change if you don't work at it." Blaine nodded and sat up in his bed.</p><p>"I'll leave so you can get ready." Kim said. Blaine got up and got changed. The more he thought about what was wrong the angrier he got. He had been sad and heartbroken, but now all he was left with was anger towards Kurt. He left shortly after and drove to school. As soon as everyone was situationed in the choir room for glee rehearsal, Blaine stood up.</p><p>"Mr. Shue, I'd like to perform my Whitney song." Blaine told him.</p><p>"Go ahead Blaine." Mr Shue said. Blaine stood up from his seat on the opposite side of the choir room from Kurt and walked into the middle of the floor.</p><p>"This song is for anyone who's ever been cheated on."Blaine said, venom in every single word.</p><p>"This is insane. I didn't cheat on you." Kurt shot back.</p><p>"Cheetahs have the fastest land speed of any living animal." Brittany added just as Blaine began to sing, "It's not Right, but it's Okay." Every single word was aimed at Kurt and Blaine next lost eye contact. By the end of the song, Blaine felt himself getting choked up and bolted out of the choir room. He went to the gym and threw on his gym clothes and just went to town on the bag. After only a few minutes, Blaine's knuckles were bloody and sore. He stopped punching the bag and bandaged his hands and then went to the rest of his classes. None of his teachers questioned being late or his bandaged hands. Kurt didn't talk to him all day either. He still didn't get it.</p><p>The next day, Blaine sat in the back of the choir room away from everyone else. He watched Kurt get up and begin to sing "I have Nothing". At first, Blaine told himself not to fall for it. Just because Kurt sang him a song, doesn't meant that everything was okay and he was forgiven. But, as the song went on, Blaine really felt what Kurt was saying. He truly was sorry. When Kurt stopped, he gave him a little smile and a few claps of his hands. Glee ended after that and Blaine went to his locker. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder and turned around. It was Kurt.</p><p>"I'm really, really sorry." Kurt said. "I love you." Blaine sighed.<br/>"I accept your apology, but that doesn't make everything okay again." Blaine told him.</p><p>"I know, just please, meet me in Miss Pillsbury's office after lunch. I had her write you a pass." Kurt said as he handed Blaine a pink slip of paper. Blaine took the paper and put it in his pocket. Kurt gave him a smile before walking away. Blaine really hated this. He wanted to forgive Kurt, he really did, but he just couldn't. So, after lunch he went to Miss Pillsbury's office, where Kurt and Miss Pillsbury were waiting.</p><p>"I'm a little confused to what we're doing here." Blaine confessed.</p><p>"Well, umm, Kurt mentioned that you might need a little couple's counseling." MIss Pillsbury replied.</p><p>"Are- are you qualified for that?" Blaine questioned.</p><p>"Not really… or at all, but Sam and Mercedes came to talk to me and I think they found it pretty helpful." She told him.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they broke up." Blaine informed her.</p><p>"Gosh, they seemed like such a good fit." Miss Pillsbury sighed. "Brutal honesty is the cornerstone to any good relationship. I want you to feel like this is a safe place to air your differences."</p><p>"Okay, well first Kurt has been texting this guy...and I got really upset, although a while back I was sort of doing the same thing…" Blaine said.</p><p>"With a guy who almost blinded you! Blaine, I sang you a song to express my regrets." Kurt interjected.</p><p>"Okay, if we're being brutally honest, there are a few things that I'd like to change." Blaine replied.</p><p>"I am actively listening." Kurt told him.</p><p>"Well for starters, Kurt has a tendency to snap his fingers at waitstaff. The cheesecake's on it's way, Kurt. Snapping your fingers isn't going to make it come and any faster." Blaine shot at it.</p><p>"Okay, that's something that I'm willing to work on." Kurt replied.</p><p>"Also, stop slipping bronzor into my moisturizer."Blaine told him.</p><p>"You look good with a little color." Kurt defended.</p><p>"I only use lotion on my hands!" Blaine exclaimed. "It looks weird if someone just has tan hands."</p><p>"Okay, Kurt, wouldn't you love Blaine just as much if he didn't have tan hands?" Miss Pillsbury asked, jumping in.</p><p>"And while we're being perfectly honest, I don't like that with every conversation we end up always talking about NYADA." Blaine blurted out. "What song you're gonna song, what outfit you're gonna wear to your callback, how amazing New York is! And it's like… New York is the only thing we talk about anymore Kurt and it's like...it's like you can't wait to get out of here. How's that supposed to make me feel? In a few months, you're going to be gone with this brand new life, these brand new friends, brand new everything and I'm going to be here...by myself." Blaine rambled, his voice choked with tears. "You're right. I have been distant and I'm sorry. I guess I'm just trying to practice what life is going to be like without you. You are the love of my life Kurt and I am pissed off that I have to learn the next year what being alone is going to be like."</p><p>"But you're not going to be alone. I'm going to skype you everyday and you're going to come visit me in New York every week as far as I'm concerned. But, I promise, you aren't going to lose me." Kurt told him.</p><p>"I love you so much." Blaine whimpered.</p><p>"I love you too." Kurt told him as he pulled him into a hug. For once, Blaine felt completely and utterly safe. Kurt wasn't leaving him. He truly wanted him. He guessed that Charlie was right. Foster kids simply wanted to be wanted and now he knew that he was. Now, Blaine had to focus on helping Kurt to achieve his dreams and move toward his future...no their future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This week was a big week. It was finally time for Kurt and Rachel's NYADA audition, the very moment that would pretty much define the rest of their lives. That was pretty much all Blaine could think about as he sat in plastic seats in the auditorium watching Kurt perform "Music of the Night" from Phantom of the Opera. Kurt was just amazing. His voice was so pure and beautiful. He was sure to get into NYADA. They were fools if they didn't accept him. As the music ended, Blaine stood up and clapped his hands.</p><p>"Fantastic! I loved it!" Blaine exclaimed.</p><p>"I don't know…" Kurt sighed. "My entire future's riding on this audition It has to be perfect. What if I sequian my cape? Or if I sang it in german? Or I did it in the nude?" he suggested.</p><p>"What?" Blaine questioned. Even though he personally loved to see his boyfriend naked, he didn't think that the stage was an appropriate place to see it.</p><p>"I'm serious." Kurt argued. "I've always been ahead of the curve and my audition has to show that and right now, it's too safe. It's too predictable. It's boring. I'm bored!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"I think you're overthinking this…" Blaine said trying to calm his panicking boyfriend down, before being cut off by Tina.</p><p>"Excuse me, my foot fell asleep. I can't feel it at all. Can I go walk it off?" She asked.</p><p>"Yeah, sure."Kurt replied with a wave of his hand. "And thanks!" he added as she walked away. Kurt turned back towards Blaine and started pacing. "Okay, I'm starting from scratch. I need something fresh. I need something edgy, something completely unpredictable." Kurt said. "Or maybe I just need more candles?"</p><p>"Oh god no.." Blaine exclaimed. "No more candles…" he muttered. The auditorium was literally filled with so many candles already that Blaine was pretty sure it was considered a fire hazard. "Come on, you need a break and I have to be home before Annie and Lucas get home." Kurt nodded and walked off of the stage. They made it a few steps before realizing something really important.</p><p>"We should blow out the candles, shouldn't we?" Kurt said.</p><p>"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." Blaine agreed. They walked back up and blew out everyone of the hundreds of candles occupying the auditorium stage. After that they went their separate ways and headed home. When Blaine got there, Kim was once again just leaving. The hospital was really packing these night shift onto her.</p><p>"Work again?" he asked.</p><p>"Uhh yes…" She groaned. "Sami is napping, Charlie is out with a friend...for once and she's a good friend. She didn't smell like alcohol or pot."</p><p>"Well that's a good sign." Blaine added.</p><p>"Could you please take Annie to ballet tonight AT 4:30 ? I swear, I'll pay you!" Kim begged.</p><p>"You don't have to pay me." Blaine laughed. "That's a big brother's job. I'd be happy too."</p><p>"You are a lifesaver." Kim said as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll check in later okay."</p><p>"Okay, talk you later mom."Blaine replied, the word slipping out of his mouth. Kim smiled and waved. Blaine took a deep breath. Actually, it felt pretty normal to call Kim that. He should do it more often. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. He knew that with his siblings all he would get to watch tonight was Disney Channel. Blaine love a good episode of "Good Luck Charlie" as much as the next guy, but sometimes he just need a little grown up television. It was about fifteen minutes before he heard feet running up the yard.</p><p>"Really? I didn't even get one show in." He mumbled. Annie and Lucas ran in and looked around.</p><p>"Blaine!" Annie exclaimed. "Where's Kim?"</p><p>"Working. It's just me tonight." He told her.</p><p>"So you get to take me to ballet?" She asked.</p><p>"Yup." Blaine replied.<br/>"Oh yay! You get to see me dance." Annie exclaimed. Blaine nodded and just like clockwork Sami started to scream her head off.</p><p>"You guys start your homework and I'll be back." Blaine told them. They both nodded and sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out their various books and folders. Blaine walked up the stairs and into Sami's room. She was standing up in her crib with her pacifier hanging loosely out of her mouth.<br/>"Hi!" Blaine said sweetly as he walked over to the crib. He picked her up and instantly could feel the heaviness in her diaper. He grimaced as the smell hit him as well. He held her at arms length and walked over to the changing table and laid her down. He pulled off her pants and undid the tabs of her diaper. What was inside was so disgusting that Blaine literally leaned to the side and gagged.</p><p>"Oh God, Sami that is so gross!" He exclaimed. The little girl only giggled in response. He began working through the mess and realize that the disgusting contents of her diaper had spread up her back as well. "Eww...you need a bath." he groaned. He stripped Sami's clothes off of her and walked into the bathroom. With one hand he started the bathwater and let it run. When it was full, he went to put her in, but stopped. He couldn't put her in the bathtub with all of that gross stuff on her and then give her a bath. He needed to clean it off. He opened the drawer where the washcloths were and it was empty. He groaned and walked downstair with Sami still at an arm's length and made his way to the drawer in the kitchen where they had more washcloths. IT was empty as well.</p><p>"Blaine, what are you doing?" Annie asked.</p><p>"Trying to clean Sami off." Blaine responded.</p><p>"Why don't you do that in the bathroom?" She asked.</p><p>"The bathroom? Why didn't I think of that!" Blaine said sarcastically. He looked to the paper towel hold and it was empty as well. KIm really needed to do wash and go grocery shopping. With no other options he stood Sami in the sink and took the sprayer and cleaned her off.</p><p>"Eww, Kim does dishes in that sink." Annie groaned.</p><p>"Annie, just do your homework!" Blaine shot back. When he had finished cleaning Sami off, he ran up the stairs with a dripping wet baby and plopped her down in the tub.</p><p>"There." Blaine sighed. He knelt down and took a deep breathe. Crisis Averted, that was until he felt the hot bath water splash all over him.</p><p>"Sami!" He scolded. The little girl laughed and continued to splash him more. Blaine just rolled his eyes and cleaned her off. Afterwards, he dressed her in new clothes and changed into a nice pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He literally did not care anymore. When he looked at the clock, he saw that it was already 4;20. "Shit, we're going to be late." he groaned. He rushed down the stairs and saw that Annie was dressed in her ballet outfit. "Oh thank god you're ready, come on." He and the three younger children rushed out to his car and drove to Annie's ballet class. They got there at 4;28 mainly because Blaine was speeding, but they weren't late. Once inside the studio, Annie hurried over to join her class and Blaine took a seat in the waiting area with Sami and Lucas. It was then when he heard a familiar voice.</p><p>"Well, if it isn't Blaine Anderson." the voice said. Blaine turned and there was Sebastian.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Blaine groaned.</p><p>"My little sister." He replied. "I didn't know you had siblings, unless you're here to watch your girly boyfriend dance."</p><p>"Shut up Sebastian. Just leave me alone." Blaine told him.</p><p>"No need to be rude Blaine. I'm stuck here just like you." Sebastian said.</p><p>"I don't mind being here. I would actually like to see my sister dance." Blaine told him.</p><p>"Well, I'm bored. Who's this?" He asked pointing to Sami.</p><p>"My other sister Sami." Blaine told him.</p><p>"Can I hold her?" Sebastian asked.</p><p>"Uhh, she's pretty shy, but sure." Blaine said hesitantly. Surprisingly, Sami went to Sebastian. He bounced her up in the air in his arms and got her giggling. Then all of a sudden Sami spit up all over Sebastian's face and Dalton uniform. Sebastian handed Sami back to Blaine and then got up and walked away to clean himself. Blaine waited until Sebastian left to laugh. He totally deserved it.</p><p>"Sami, give me a high five." He told her. She smiled and high-fived his hand. For the rest of the class, Blaine watched Annie dance and when she was finished they went home and Blaine made dinner. Pasta, his specialty and he only think he could actually cook. After that he put all the little kids to bed and settled into bed himself. It had been a long day. The next two days consisted of taking care of his sibling and helping Kurt to completely redo his audition number. Finally, it was audition day. Blaine sat out in the audience with Mr Shue and the infamous Carmen Tibideaux. Kurt was first. He came out to the middle of the stage. Blaine could tell he was nervous.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be performing "Music of the NIght" from the seminal Phantom of the Opera by Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber." Kurt said. "Which I bet you hear a lot of… that song"</p><p>"That, "The Impossible Dream" from La Mancha and "Being Alive" from Company, yes" Miss Tibideaux replied in a monotonous voice.</p><p>"It's a safe and standard choice, which is why I have decided to change things up a little bit." Kurt began. "Here, in the eleventh hour, I've decided to go in a different direction, something that's a little more out there, but much more me, "Not the Boy Next Door" from the Peter Allen biographical musical "The Boy from Oz"" Kurt took off his cape and and mask and started to sing. He sounded amazing. Then all of a sudden, he ripped off his suit and underneath was a black dress shirt and incredibly tight gold pants. He was amazing as he dance around the stage and on piano. This was definitely the right direction and was sure to get him into NYADA. They clapped for Kurt at the end, but stopped quickly, not wanting to upset Miss Tibideaux.</p><p>"You know Hugh Jackman won a Tony for playing Peter Allen." Carmen Tibideaux said. Kurt nodded his head frantically. "Hugh Jackman trained with me the summer I was in residence at the Sydney Opera House and I'm certain that he would have been as impressed with what you did with that song as I am." Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "A bold choice young man, I commend you for taking such a risk today."</p><p>"Thank you." Kurt breathed out before running off the stage. It was Rachel's turn now. Kurt rushed out to the audience and found Blaine while Rachel got ready.</p><p>"You were amazing!" Blaine whispered to Kurt as he pulled him into hug. Then they sat back and waited for Rachel. While they waited, Finn joined them. Then Carm</p><p>"Hi I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing "Don't Rain on my Parade" from my favorite musical, Funny Girl." She said. The music started and Rachel began to sing. She got halfway through first versus when she screwed up the lyrics. "I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. Let me just start over one more time." She said before telling the band to start from the beginning. This time she only made it through the first line.</p><p>"Oh God…"Finn said.</p><p>"This isn't happening." Kurt added.</p><p>"I so sorry. I don't understand. I know this song backwards. I know this...okay, please let me just do it one more time. I can start over." Rachel said.</p><p>"No." Carmen Tibideaux said.</p><p>"Excuse me." Rachel said, tears in her eyes.</p><p>"You get eight bars. I gave you sixteen." Miss Tibideaux continued. "Do you know what happens when you forget the words on Broadway? They give the job to your understudy. I'm very sorry, but this audition is over."</p><p>"No please…" Rachel cried. "Just give me one more chance." But, Miss Tibideaux didn't listen. She left and the lights turned out on the stage. Rachel collapsed on the stage in complete sobs. All four of them went down to her and Finn pulled Rachel into his arms. After a few moments, Rachel pulled away from him.</p><p>"I just want to be alone." She cried before running off.</p><p>"I feel so bad for her." Kurt said to Blaine.</p><p>"I know…" Blaine sighed. He could only hope that Rachel would be able to deal with this. Who knows, she could still get into NYADA. Nothing was impossible.</p><p>The following week, Rachel was still upset, but she was better. She claimed that she was just focusing on Prom, but Blaine could see underneath her mask. She was still so hurt and angry, mostly at herself. Mr. Shue began rehearsal by talking about them at Prom before turning the floor over to Brittany who had an announcement.</p><p>"Hello fellow Americans." She said with her typical Brittany smile. "The theme for this years prom will be…dinosaurs." The glee club was confused. Dinosaurs. Was that even a theme? "I was inspired by the new girl Joe who looks like a cable man. The refreshments will be berries, meat and rainwater. As you are all well aware, the US presidential elections are riddled with corruption. Therefore, to keep the prom elections completely va board I chosen Santana and Quinn to count the ballots."</p><p>"What? That makes no sense?" Kurt objected.</p><p>"Shut it Richard Simmons, yes, Quinn's my homegirl, but I don't trust her and you know she doesn't trust me." Santana retorted.</p><p>"We'll keep each other honest." Quinn clarified.</p><p>"You know, it's actually not a bad idea." Mercedes admitted.</p><p>"And last, but not least, all hair gel has been banned from the Prom." Brittany stated. Blaine literally laughed out loud at that.</p><p>"Right!" He laughed.</p><p>"I'm actually not joking." Brittany told him. "Hair gel wasn't invented until way after the upper pyrolytic stone age...and frankly I don't like the way you look." She added. "Therefore, anyone who shows up to Prom wearing hair gel will be turned away at the door. I hereby degree this to be the best prom...ever." Brittany declared.</p><p>"Okay...let's start thinking of some dinosaur songs." Mr Shue announced before turning them loose to do just that. After glee rehearsal, Kurt and Blaine noticed Rachel and Finn fighting in the hallway, followed by Rachel storming off to the auditorium. Blaine and Kurt gave each other a look and then followed her. The notes of "Big Girls Don't Cry" echoes through the auditorium and they each found a chair and joined her in song. When the song was over it was silent for a moment.</p><p>"Rehearsing for Prom?" Blaine asked. "Because, I love that song, but it's kind of a downer, don't you think?"</p><p>"It's just how I'm feeling right now, okay." Rachel said quickly. "I don't want to watch Finn and Quinn get Prom King and Queen and I don't want to watch him dance with her! I know she can't really dance anymore, but… I'm sorry. You know what I mean."</p><p>"She's right. Prom sucks. I don't want to go either." Kurt added.</p><p>"Well, you have to go. You're the reigning Prom Queen. You have to crown the next one." Blaine told him.</p><p>"As much as I love a good coronation...I can't risk it. With this school's strong and insane tradition of write in ballots, I could easily get elected Prom Queen again. I know I put on a brave face last year, but it was humiliating and had I known, I would have worn a full kilt." Kurt replied.</p><p>"How do you think I feel with Brittany's insane ban on hair gel?" Blaine said. "It's Prom! There's going to be balloons all over the place, not to mention the tapheda, and the silk bens. The sheer amount of static electricity in that room is going to be terrifying."</p><p>"That's crazy." Kurt said sarcastically with a smirk across his face.</p><p>"You've never seen my hair without gel. It's baby hair fine. I"m going to look like Medusa!" Blaine exclaimed. "It's not funny. I don't want to go." he pouted.</p><p>"Well, if we're all going to be so miserable about it, who says we have to go?" Kurt offered.</p><p>"That's true." Blaine said. "We could have a party, just the three of us, or anyone else who doesn't want to go."</p><p>"That's a great idea!" Rachel said.<br/>"I'm on board as long as there is no spin the bottle and you two are far away from one another. I just might have to punch you if you kiss him again Rachel." Kurt said.<br/>"Hey! He kissed me back!" She said in defensive.</p><p>"That's not fair. I was way drunker than you." Blaine argued. "Come on Kurt, you know I'm a lightweight!"</p><p>"Yeah, my toilet knows you're a lightweight too from how much you puked in it." Kurt laughed. Rachel wrinkled her nose in disgust.</p><p>"Anyway...I guess we can have the party at my place," Rachel suggested.</p><p>"Or maybe we could get a room at the Red Rooster express." Kurt suggested.</p><p>"That's even better!" Rachel squealed. "It's all set." Later that day, they told the rest of the glee club, but it didn't seem like many people were interested, but whatever it would still be fun. They hoped anyway. The night of Prom, Mr. Shue had after school rehearsal to practice. When it was over Kurt went with Blaine back to his house. They went through the front door and sitting in the living room next to Kim was Tom, his foster dad.</p><p>"Tom?" Blaine asked surprised. "Why are you home?"</p><p>"Kim needed to talk to me." Tom said.</p><p>"Blaine, honey, I really need to talk to Tom, but without you kids here. Do you think that you could watch the younger kids? Charlie is out with her friend again." Kim asked.</p><p>"Well...I sort of had plans with a few friends myself." Blaine said quietly.</p><p>"Please! It's wouldn't be for long. Hour max. I promise!" Kim begged. Blaine looked to Kurt and he nodded as a signal to say that he should do it.</p><p>"Okay, I'll go get them." Blaine said. He went upstairs and rounded up Annie, Lucas, and Sami and then brought them downstairs. They headed out to the car and everyone buckled up.</p><p>"So, where are we headed?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"I don't know, ice cream?" Blaine suggested.</p><p>"What do you think guys?" Kurt asked. "Is ice cream okay?"</p><p>"Yes!" Annie and Lucas said in unison. Blaine drove down to the ice cream parlor and order three vanilla cones for the kids, a strawberry cone for himself and upon Kurt's insistence, a non-fat vanilla for him. They sat outside and Annie and Lucas licked their cones happily while Sami sat on Kurt's lap, her face covered in vanilla ice cream.</p><p>"You're worried. Do you think there's something wrong?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"I don't know. Tom is like never home. He even sleeps at the office sometimes." Blaine said. "What if they don't have enough money to take care of all of us anymore? I'm the oldest they would probably kick me out."</p><p>"You know Kim would never let that happen. She loves you like a son." Kurt said.</p><p>"I know...I just can't help, but think that" Blaine confessed. Kurt laid a hand on Blaine's knee sympathetically and just smiled. After they all had finished their ice cream, they went back and Kim and Tom had finished talking. Neither of them looked man so Blaine was hoping that it was about nothing.</p><p>"Thank you honey. You can go to your party now." KIm told him. Blaine smiled, gave his mom and hug and then left with Kurt. They drove over to the Red Rooster Express. It turns out that the only people to show up was Rachel, Puck and Becky. So, things were pretty boring. They actually settled on watching crappy television. It was awful. While the were watching tv, someone knocked on the door. They all assumed it was Becky's shrimp cocktail, but it was actually Finn.</p><p>"Hey Becky." Finn said. "Where's Rachel?"</p><p>"She's been in the bathroom for forty-five minutes." Becky told him. "I'm guessing the runs." Just as Becky said that, Rachel opened up the bathroom door in her pale pink prom dress.</p><p>"Alright, let's let the anti-prom fashion extravaganza begin." She announced.</p><p>"Hi." Finn said, completely in awe of Rachel.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" She asked him.</p><p>"Well, I'll keep it simple. I love you. You're beautiful. Prom sucks without you." Finn replied as he handed the pink corsage over to Rachel and leaned in to kiss her. "Prom sucks without all you guys." Finn added. "This is the last time we're going to be together like this. I want to dance with my fiance. I want to dance with my friends."</p><p>"Well, I'll just pretend to be an ice sculpture if Brittany sees me and then she'll just pass me by." Blaine said as he and Kurt got up from the bed and headed for the door. Rachel asked Puck and Becky to come to, but they declined. So, they left the Red Rooster Express and headed over to they walked in, Blaine had to admit. This dinosaur prom actually looked pretty cool. They just got in the doorway, when Brittany came over to him. He tense up and genuinely tried to look like an ice sculpture, but it didn't work.</p><p>"No, sorry Blaine. I said no hair gel remember. I can totally smell it." Brittany said before Santana pulled her away to dance. Kurt leaned over to him and said. "You can do this." Blaine glared Brittany's direction before heading off to the bathroom. He dunked his head in the sink once he was there and washed the gel out. He didn't even have a brush or a comb. It looked awful. It looked like an afro for goodness sakes! He hated his hair. It was the thing his father used to hold him by, while he punched him and what the bullies used to spit spit balls and throw their gum into. Kurt often jokes about his gel helmet, but that's what it truly was. It was to keep him safe and now he felt more vulnerable than ever. Blaine walked back into the gym and could immediately feel the eyes and glares on him. He frantically searched until he found Kurt.</p><p>"Oh my dear god…"Kurt said completely baffled.</p><p>"Don't make fun of the new kids with the bad fro. It's hair bullying." Brittany to Kurt.</p><p>"That's not a new kid. That's Blaine without hair gel." Kurt replied.</p><p>"Is it really that bad?" Blaine whimpered.</p><p>"Yeah, you're a mr. Broccoli head." Brittany told him. Blaine subconscious reached up and tried to push down her curls.</p><p>"It's not that bad." Kurt said trying to make him feel better for Brittany cut him off.</p><p>"Yeah it is. It's really bad and you made your point. I abused my power as president, but in help save the prom and to keep people from turning to stone when they look at you, I'll give you special permission to wear hair ." Brittany said.</p><p>"I'll be right back." Blaine said quickly before trying to run out of the gym.</p><p>"Don't you dare." Kurt yelled after him. "I love finally getting to see the real you; the man without the product and I want everyone here to know just how proud I am of my brave, handsome, bushy haired boyfriend." Kurt told him. Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand. "Come on Borat."</p><p>After that Figgin's called all of the Prom King and Queen nominees up onto stage. Finn was crowned Prom King and then Rachel was crowned Prom Queen. At first, she was frantic, worrying if it was a joke or not, but it wasn't. She had really won. Finn and Rachel began to dance as Santana and Quinn sung. Then during the song, with the help of the microphone stand, Quinn stood up. It was a miracle. Everything was finally turning out amazing. Kurt and Blaine dance together all night and had a wonderful time. Now, all they had left was Nationals and then graduation. This year was running out, but at least they had their whole lives to look forward too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 5 a.m when Blaine's alarm on his phone began to ring. Today was the day…Nationals. Blaine sleepily reached over and shut off the alarm. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms high into the air. He looked around his room. His suitcase was already packed. All he had to do was shower and get dressed. Then he and the rest of the New Directions would be off to Chicago...after a nearly six hour bus drive though. After lying in his bed for a few minutes, Blaine pushed himself up from under his warm covers and ambled into the bathroom and got into the shower. Afterwards, he got out and got dressed and gelled his hair into place. It was finally time to leave. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Kim was waiting for him in her pink fuzzy bathrobe sipping a cup of coffee. She smiled her infectious smile as he walked over to her.</p><p>"Are you excited?" She asked.</p><p>"Yeah…" Blaine said hesitantly. It wasn't like he wasn't excited, he really was, but he really hated being away from home. As a foster kid, it takes a really long time before you can actually call a place home and once you find that place, it's very distressing to leave that place.</p><p>"Hey, I know you. Tell me what's bothering you." Kim said as she placed her hand on top of his.</p><p>"I just really don't like being away from home…"Blaine mumbled. Kim sighed.</p><p>"Well honey, it'll still be here when you get back. I promise." Kim told him. "Plus with all that help you've been giving me, you really deserve a fun weekend with you friends." Blaine took a deep breath. She was right. Home wasn't going anywhere. Not this time anyway. He smiled back at Kim and then grabbed his car keys from the basket. "Oh wait no." Kim says. "Tom is going to drive you. I don't want your car sitting in Mckinley's parking lot all weekend."</p><p>"Oh okay." Blaine replied. He set his key back in the basket and waited for the sound of Tom's footsteps to come rumbling down the stairs. After about five minutes, the sound that Blaine had been waiting for appeared. Tom came downstairs dressed in his typical suit and tie with his briefcase in hand.</p><p>"You ready?" he asked. Blaine nodded and grabbed his suitcase and followed his foster father out to his car. They both got in the car and at first the silence was awkward. Thoughts from the other day when Kim and Tom had been talking alone kept popping into Blaine's mind.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked before he could stop himself.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Tom asked.</p><p>"The other day...when you were talking to Kim and you had me take the little kids...is something wrong?" Blaine asked again.</p><p>"No, nothing's wrong." Tom replied. "When you get back, Kim and I will talk to all you kids about what we talked about."</p><p>"Oh...okay." Blaine replied. He still didn't feel any better, just more suspicious. He didn't have the bond with Tom that he did with Kim and was not very inclined to believe him. Tom pulled into Mckinley's parking lot and unlocked the door.s</p><p>"Well, here we are, bud. Hope you have a good time and good luck with your competition." Tom said.</p><p>"Thanks for driving me." Blaine said as he pulled his suitcase from the trunk. "I'll see you on Sunday night."</p><p>"See you then." Tom replied before pulling out of the parking lot. Blaine took a deep breath and saw Kurt waiting over Finn and Rachel. He walked over to them and Kurt smiled.</p><p>"Hey, you ready? It's finally the day." Kurt said. Blaine nodded. He looked around. Pretty much everyone from the glee club was there, everyone except for the bus driver. When the bus did pull up, everyone just gaped at the sight before them. A school bus! Really? They were taking a school bus on a six hour drive.<br/>"Mr. Shue, I thought we were taking a charter bus." Rachel said.</p><p>"No, sorry guys. This was all we could afford." Mr. Shue replied. They were even more shocked when the doors opened and Coach Sue was the one driving the bus. IT was going to be a long day. The glee club filed onto the bus, each one of them depositing their suitcases in the seats in the front of the bus, so they could all sit together in the back. After everyone and everything was loaded, Coach Sue closed the door and began to drive the bus. Throughout the first hour, everyone was energized and talking with one another, but as they hit hour three everyone was getting pretty uncomfortable and hungry.</p><p>"Mr. Shue, when are we stopping at a rest stop?" Mercedes asked.</p><p>"In about a half an hour." Mr Shue replied. Everyone on the bus collectively groaned. Blaine was just trying to zone everything out, by listening to his music. He still couldn't stop thinking about what Kim and Tom had been talking about and his anxiety about being away from home. Unexpectedly, he felt Kurt's head drop down onto his shoulder. Blaine looked over at his boyfriend, who was looking very pale. He pulled out an earphone and turned to Kurt.</p><p>"Hey, you okay?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"I'm just not feeling so good. My head is throbbing." Kurt confessed.</p><p>'I bet you're just hungry." Blaine replied. "We'll be at the rest stop soon. Just rest your head on me and close your eyes. I wake you up when we're there." Kurt nodded and settled into Blaine's side. As it turns out, Mr Shue lied about the time. Not intentionally, but still. It was another two hours before they were even remotely near a rest stop. When they finally arrived, Mr. Shue could stop the flood of hungry teenagers that rushed towards him. They broke off into groups. All of girls and Kurt and Blaine went in one direction, while the rest of the boys went in another. The girls decided on Chipotle, except for Mercedes who saw this other place called Senora Salsation. They all at their meals happily and even had a few spare minutes to look around. Blaine and Kurt walked into a cute little gift shop next door. Blaine looked around. He decided that it would be nice to get his siblings some souvenirs.</p><p>"Kurt, do you think Annie would like this?" Blaine asked as he held up a keychain with her name on it.</p><p>"Don't you want to wait until we're actually in Chicago to get them souvenirs?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"No, they won't care and these are cheaper." Blaine replied. Kurt shrugged.</p><p>"I guess the keychain is cool. How about this for Sami?" Kurt asked holding up a cute rainbow colored teddy bear.</p><p>"That's perfect." Blaine replied. In the end, he ended up getting the keychain for Annie, the teddy bear for Sami, a book that came with small animal figures for Lucas, and for Charlie a lighter shaped like a heart. She had been asked for a new lighter anyway. In no way, shape or form did he agree with her smoking, but there wasn't anything better. After that, they all got back on the bus and began to drive. The traffic was awful so by dinner time they still weren't in Chicago and were forced to stop at another rest station. After that they had no choice but to drive until they got to their hotel. When they finally did, all of the glee club members were asleep in the hard plastic seats of the school bus. Mr. Shue actually had to go around and wake everyone up. Once they were all awake, they sleepily lumbered into the hotel. The school could only afford three rooms, so it was easy to figure out room arrangements. Sadly, Kurt did end up bunking with the girls more on preference than necessity. They all crowded into their rooms and pretty much fell over where ever and went to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day and they needed their energy.</p><p>Around eight the next morning, Blaine felt his phone buzz. It was a text from Kurt that said, "Get Mr. Shue! Mercedes is sick!" Blaine sighed. He pulled back the covers from the bed he was sleeping in and wandered into the hallway to the room next door and knocked. Mr Shue, who was clearly still half asleep opened the door.</p><p>"Blaine? What is it?" He asked.</p><p>"Kurt just texted me and said Mercedes is sick." Blaine told him.</p><p>"Shoot." Mr. Shue sighed. "Thanks for telling me Blaine. Go stay in the boys room. If what Mercedes has is contagious, we don't want to spread it anymore." Blaine nodded and headed back to his room. The other guys had started to wake up and wanted to know what was going on so Blaine told them and it's and it was an understatement to say that everyone was freaking out.</p><p>"She's one of our best singers!" Puck exclaimed.</p><p>"Dude, calm down." Finn said. "We can still win this." Then, they heard a knock on the door. It was Mr. Shue.</p><p>"Okay, guys…" Mr Shue said hesitantly. "Mercedes has food poisoning, so I arranged for a room for us to rehearse in. We need to readjust all the numbers just in case she isn't able to perform." All of the guys nodded and followed Mr. Shue down to the room where the girls were waiting. Rehearsal began and despite everyone's panic it was going well. Until...Puck decided to study for his geography final and Sam didn't take it to well.</p><p>"Dude, come on! We need to rehearse!" Sam yelled at Puck.</p><p>"I already know the dance! I need to study!" Puck yelled back.</p><p>"If we're going to win, we need everybody to actually try and that means you too." Sam yelled. Puck got angry and began to shove Sam. Finn, Sam, Joe, and Mike raced into break up the fight as Mr. Shue came back into the rehearsal room, followed by Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste.</p><p>"What's going on?" Mr Shue roared.</p><p>"He's studying for geography while we're trying to rehearse! It's bogus!" Sam yelled.</p><p>"Because I already know the dance! You dance like you've got your feet caught in beat traps." Puck retorted as Sam charged back in at him. Luckily, Finn cut him off.</p><p>"Mr. Shue, are you aware that while we're arguing about jazz squares, Unique is being given a key to the city by Rahm Emanuel." Kurt added.</p><p>"Plus my blanket and pillow fell in the pool! Disaster!" Brittany said as she looked out the window.</p><p>"Look, I think everybody is just a little tired." Artie said,trying to be the voice of reason. "We've been rehearsing for three straight hours."</p><p>"Yeah, and we'll rehearse all night if we have to! We can rest after we've won!" Finn interjected.</p><p>"Just because we lost Mercedes doesn't mean we can be anything but perfect." Rachel told all of them. "Perfect!" She added with a point of her finger. The whole glee club erupted in various shouts. It was chaos.</p><p>"Hey!" Santana yelled. "You know what? I don't want to hear anymore of this we can't do it without her crap because guess what? we don't have a choice. So, be warned if you all are not giving this everything you've got, I will go all Lima Height's on your sorry-asses."</p><p>"Listen to yourselves…" Mr. Shue said calmly.</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry, I always go to the yelling place." Santana confessed. "I have rage…" she mumbled.</p><p>"No," Mr. Shue said. "It's a good thing, a great thing. There is so much passion in this room. Even though you're arguing, it's about the work. You guys really want this. Okay so, let's take a half-hour break and then we'll run it from the top."</p><p>"Mr. Shue, can we just keep going? We've got the first slot which is like the death slot. We have to be amazing." Tina said.</p><p>"Yeah, "Edge of Glory" is a bitch. I said I'd be dancing by Nationals; I'll be damned if I don't." Quinn added.</p><p>"Okay, then let's keep going!" Mr Shue said. They formed lines and began rehearsing again. They rehearsed all night,, only stopping for lunch and dinner. The next day they got ready in their dressing room and then came together in a show circle, before their performance. Then, they heard an unexpected voice coming from the door.</p><p>"Now I know you weren't planning on doing a show circle without me." Mercedes said as she walked into the room with her costume on.</p><p>"Mercedes!" They all cheered. "You're alive."</p><p>"Yeah, thanks to Sue. She's a miracle worker." Mercedes said sarcastically as she made the crazy sign with her finger.</p><p>"It's amazing what a little TLC, some cortisone, and a witch doctor will do." Sue told them.</p><p>"Thank God you're okay." Quinn exclaimed. "That means I'm not going to fall on my face during that Trouble Tones number."</p><p>"Oh screw that!" Mercedes said. "This is our last time performing together. You're doing it and so are you Tina. I'm not taking no for an answer. Plus, I have so many steroids running through my body that I may turn into the incredible hulk if you piss me off!" They all laughed and then put their hands in for a show circle. It was finally time for them to perform. They took their spot on the stage and the curtain opened. The first number was "Edge of Glory" with just the Trouble Tones. Santana and Mercedes sang lead and sounded amazing. Next, was Rachel's solo which was "It's all Coming Back to Me Now" and Carmen Tibideaux actually showed up after all of her begging. Their final number was "Dashboard" which was the only number that everyone in the glee club was in. At the end of their final number, everyone stood up and clapped. They had done all they could do and now all they could was wait. After a day of performances, it was finally time for the results. The New Directions were on the stage with Vocal Adrenaline and another team named The Portland Scaleblazers who won third place. It was between the New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline now</p><p>"And now,ladies and gentlemen, quiet please." The judge said. "Congratulations to both teams with us standing on stage, but now it's time to announce a winner. The 2012 Nationals Show Choir Champtions are...The New Directions!" The New Directions erupted into cheers as the giant trophy was brought over to them. They had done it! They had really done it!</p><p>They all celebrated once they got off the stage. Everyone was just so happy. They packed up their things and got back on their bus. It was time to return to Lima as champions. This time, everyone on the bus was wide awake until the very end. They got back around midnight, but regardless of the time, both Kim and Tom were waiting for him in the parking lot. He got off the bus and then ran over to them.</p><p>"We won!" Blaine said excitedly.</p><p>"That's amazing honey!" Kim said as she pulled him into a hug. "You ready to go home?" Blaine nodded and joined his foster parents in the car. They rode home and Blaine talked endlessly about the competition until they were home. Once they were home, they all headed to bed. They could talk more in the morning.</p><p>The next morning was Saturday so everyone in Blaine's house took their time waking up. But once they were all up, Kim and Tom, who was never home on Saturdays called them into the living.</p><p>"Guys, we both have something that we need to talk to you about." Kim told them as they sat down on the couches. "It's something very important, so pay attention and have an open mind." The kids waited anxiously. This was a speech they had all heard before and though tthey would never hear again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine and the rest of his siblings sat in silence on the couch in their living room, praying that Kim and Tom wouldn't say the one thing that they were all dreading."So, Tom and I have talked and we've decided something." Kim said. "We aren't going to take in foster children anymore." Blaine felt his heart drop and from the looks on his siblings faces, their hearts did as well. "We do however want to legally adopt all five of you." KIm told them. Blaine couldn't believe his ears. Did she really just say adopt? Annie who was sitting on his lap, ran over and threw herself into Kim's arms.</p><p>"I finally have a mommy." She said quietly. Lucas sat quietly almost in shock.</p><p>"Come here buddy." Kim said as she held out her arms. Lucas smiled and went running over to her. Sami didn't really understand what was going,but she sat on the floor and smiled. Charlie was just sobbing. Blaine scooted closer to her and gave her a hug.</p><p>"Someone finally wants me." She cried. Blaine rubbed her back and held her tight.</p><p>"Someone finally wants us." He agreed. After breaking away from his hug with Charlie she went over and hugged Kim.</p><p>"Blaine, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tom asked. Blaine nodded and followed his foster father...no, his father… outside onto the porch. "Blaine, I know that I'm not home a lot and that you have to be the man of the house a lot of the time. I'm trying to work on that, but I just wanted to thank you for all that you've done for your family. I love you son." Tom said. Blaine upon hearing the word son teared up and dove into his father's chest. Tom smiled and held his son. After their touching father-son moment, Tom and Blaine went back inside with the rest of the family.</p><p>"Who wants to go out to eat?" KIm asked loudly. They all screamed yes and raced out to the car. This was going to be the new norm. He finally had a real family. When Monday came around, it was bittersweet. It was amazing being National champions, but it was their last week with the seniors. It was Blaine's last week with Kurt. When Blaine arrived at school, he ran towards Kurt's locker. Kurt smiled when he saw him coming.</p><p>"What's got you so excited?" He asked.</p><p>"Kim and Tom are legally adopting me!"Blaine cried. "Me and all of my siblings."</p><p>"Oh Blaine! That's amazing. I'm so happy for you!" Kurt exclaimed as he pulled his boyfriend into a hug. "Come on, we'll be late for glee." Kurt said as he took Blaine hand and led him to the choir room. When they got there, Rachel, Tina, Artie and Mercedes were in the center of the floor.</p><p>"Kurt, come on! We're doing "Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat!" Rachel called. Kurt broke away from Blaine's hand and joined them in the center as they did the number. When they finished, everyone laughed and clapped.</p><p>"That was the most ghetto number I have ever seen." Santana said.</p><p>"Then just call me George Jefferson." Artie said. "Because we went from the ghetto to the penthouse. National Champs Baby!" Everyone cheered again and Mr. Shue walked into the choir room. He walked straight to the whiteboard and wrote Goodbye.</p><p>"This week's assignment is easy. Graduation is just a few days away." Mr. Shue said. "There's nothing left to prepare for. Our work is done. So there's only one thing left to do, say goodbye. Underclassmen pick some songs to say goodbye to the seniors. Seniors pick a song to say goodbye to us."</p><p>"A part of me wants to lock these doors and stay in here with everyone forever." Mercedes said.</p><p>"We could use the wastebasket for the toilet and then we could eat Joe for the food since she's been here the shortest, so we know here the least." Brittany added.</p><p>"I really hope you're about to rap." Quinn interjected as Mr. Shue picked up his guitar and sat down on a stool. Mr Shue laughed.</p><p>"No such luck." He told her. "I'm leading by example here. This one is for you guys." he said as he started to strum the guitar and sing. After Mr. Shue finished everyone clapped for him. The song was truly beautiful. Shortly after, the bell rang. Blaine and Kurt walked out of the choir room together.</p><p>"Hey, my dad just texted me to come to the auditorium." Kurt said. "I'll be right back." Blaine watched Kurt disappear and he waited patiently. When Kurt returned he had the biggest smile across his face.</p><p>"What?" Blaine asked with a laugh.</p><p>"I just watched my dad do the "Single Ladies" dance." Kurt laughed.</p><p>"Why?" Blaine giggled.</p><p>"He said it was my graduation present." Kurt replied. "Best graduation present ever!"</p><p>"Hey! What about those monogrammed towels I got you." Blaine countered.</p><p>"You didn't have to get me a gift, silly." Kurt told him.</p><p>"Umm...we've been putting this off for far too long." Blaine began. "Don't you think we should have the talk?"</p><p>"Can't we just have two final days of denial?" Kurt whined.</p><p>"No, no, we can not." Blaine told him. "This is happening right now Kurt. It's not some far off thing in the future. You're graduating. I'm know how hard long distance relationships can be. We both saw "The Notebook"" Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand.</p><p>"Do you want to know how I picture the end of my life?" he asked. "Just like in "The Notebook", I'm sitting in a nursing home, talking endlessly about my highschool sweetheart, my first love, going on and on about every little detail as if they matter, only in my version, he's there with me, telling me to shut up so he can finish watching the American Cinema-tech salute to JLo."</p><p>'So, we're going to be alright?" Blaine asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Yes! We're going to be alright." Kurt replied. "I told you, I'm never saying goodbye to you. We'll figure out this whole long distance relationship thing. I promise."</p><p>"Okay." Blaine breathed out. He trusted and believed in his relationship with Kurt. He knew they would make it until the very end. The week went on and there were many heartfelt songs shared between the members of the New Directions, but now it was Graduation. The last stop of their high school year. Blaine stood in the audience with the rest of the underclassmen in the New Directions as the seniors walked up onto stage and received their diplomas. At last, the called Kurt's name. He walked down the walkway, stopping by Blaine. Blaine saw that he was crying and handed him a handkerchief and told him to wipe his eyes. Kurt did what he was told and then walked up on stage and received his diploma. After Kurt only a few more seniors made their way on stage. It was official, the graduating class of 2012 were graduates.</p><p>After the ceremony was over, Blaine tried to find Kurt, but was told he disappeared with Finn and Rachel to the choir room. Blaine walked down to the choir room and stood outside. He heard Finn say that he didn't get into Pace and Kurt who didn't get into NYADA. Blaine felt so bad for him. He should have been accepted. His audition was flawless. Then, Rachel said that she got in and Blaine felt himself feeling even angrier. She had completely choked at her audition and she still got in. That wasn't right. When there was only silence in the choir room, Blaine poked his head in. Rachel and Finn smiled at each other and left the room as Kurt took a seat in one of the chair. Kurt waited until Finn and Rachel were gone to bent over and begin to cry. Blaine sat next to him and pulled him into his chest.</p><p>"I didn't get in…"Kurt murmured.</p><p>"I know." Blaine soothed. "but, you listen to me. We will find a way to get you into that Kurt Hummel I know isn't a quitter."</p><p>"No he isn't." Kurt smiled. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.</p><p>"Come on. Let's go to my house. I know a few people who want to say hi." Blaine told him. They drove down to Blaine's house and went inside. Hung up on the fireplace was a homemade banner that said, "Congratulations Kurt!" and all of Blaine's family was there.</p><p>"Kurt!" Annie and Lucas said as they went running towards him. Kurt smiled, opened his arms and embraced the two kids. Charlie, who came into the living room with Sami in her arms walked towards Kurt and hugged him.</p><p>"Congrats on getting out that place Kurt!" She said. 'I've got two more years." KIm was the last one to join them. She like the rest of her family embraced Kurt in hug.</p><p>"Congrats honey."She said. "We hope you like the party. You're the first from our family to graduate so we just had to celebrate." Kurt looked a little confused for a moment, like he didn't really believe Kim. "I believe you told me that you were never letting Blaine go, so that makes us family." Kurt who was tearing up smiled.</p><p>"Kurt, do you want to play a game with us?" Annie asked as she pulled him into the living room and they sat on down in front of a board game. As Blaine look at the sight before him, he couldn't help but smile. He finally had all that he ever wanted; a loving family, a wonderful boyfriend, and all the happiness could ever ask for. So, Kurt didn't get into NYADA, that didn't matter. He and Kurt would find a way to get him there. Because if there was thing Blaine learned during his life, motivation and the drive to do the impossible was just what you needed to make a perfect life, just like the one that Blaine had now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>